


Interdiction

by Kurea_chan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Families, Cute, Love, M/M, Paranoia, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurea_chan/pseuds/Kurea_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si l'un était capable de se défaire du regard d'autrui et l'autre des accusations de sa famille. Si l'un avait suffisamment de force pour rejeter sa morale et l'autre pour brûler ses chaines. Si l'un n'était pas rongé par les regrets et l'autre par ses démons. Si l'un n'était pas lui-même, et l'autre son vrai lui libre, alors les choses iraient certainement mieux. Fruk. UA. Rated M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Symbiose

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis en train de reposter toute mes fictions de "fanfiction.net" ici ^^"  
> Bon, comme ça, chacun pourra lire sur son support préféré (vive la diversité!)
> 
> Je précise que cette fiction se terminera en dix chapitres.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Chapitre I :  
Mains en poche, sourire aux lèvres, Francis avançait sur le trottoir grisonnant avec toute la délicatesse et la beauté que son éducation trop bourgeoise lui avait enseignée. Sa journée commençait si bien qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être heureux et de le montrer. Par un effet domino totalement naturel, certaines personnes le croisant semblaient agréablement curieuses de voir une telle joie de vivre. Celle-ci avait tout de même parfois un côté bien contagieux puisque Francis réussit à faire sourire une jeune adolescente ayant l’air quelque peu déprimée. Le stress des études, peut-être.  
Quoiqu’il en soit, l’insouciant jeune homme continuait sa route sous ce soleil splendide de printemps.  
Au détour d’une rue, il aperçut au loin le café où il avait rendez-vous et s’arrêta assez brusquement. Une sorte d’empressement naissait dans sa gorge en même temps qu’il commençait à angoisser. Des sentiments bien paradoxaux qui ne témoignaient absolument pas de l’immense joie qu’il éprouvait néanmoins à retrouver une certaine personne. Et pourtant, une forte inquiétude se mettait à le ronger, la même qu’à chaque fois.  
Mais qu’est-ce que je fais ici, bon sang !…, pensait-il. Ce n’est absolument pas une bonne idée. Autant pour lui que pour moi ! Je ne devrais pas y aller ! Et il ne devrait pas m’attendre dans ce café ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Je ne devrais pas… C’est… immoral.  
Il lança un coup d’œil apeuré au café lumineux.  
Les vitres gigantesques permettaient de voir à l’intérieur sans aucun effort. Hélas pour Francis et ses démons intérieurs, il le vit au premier coup d’œil. A croire que ses yeux et son cœur n’étaient qu’attirés par lui, quoiqu’il fasse.  
Assis à l’une des tables, un jeune homme blond aux pupilles émeraude fixait la rue avec un regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses doigts fins jouaient avec sa tasse de thé, dont il devait très certainement avoir oublié l’existence. Dans ses allures d’adolescent, il semblait entièrement mature et réfléchi, surtout si on en jugeait ses épais sourcils froncés, preuve d’une réflexion intense.  
Francis passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux blonds, glissant les mèches sur le dessus de son crâne avant qu’elles ne retombent de part et d’autre de son visage « angélique », comme l’avait répété maintes et maintes fois sa nourrisse et quelques autres individus lambda quelconque.  
S’il était si « angélique », il ne serait pas en train de commettre un tel crime.  
Mais qu’y pouvait-il ? Il était… amoureux.  
Amoureux d’un adolescent de sept ans son cadet. Encore mineur. Alors que lui avait fini ses études depuis quelques années et s’élançait déjà dans le monde du travail depuis quelques temps.  
Arthur, ce bel adolescent aux manières ronchonne, poursuivant sa dix-septième année alors que Francis, éditeur de profession, venait de fêter ses vingt-quatre ans.  
Et ils étaient en couple.  
Dans une relation purement illégale et immorale. Tant par leur âge que par leur sexe, si on restait axé sur le traditionalisme occidental.  
Parfois, Francis se demandait comment il en était arrivé là.  
Ils s’étaient tous deux rencontrés dans le restaurant du père de Kiku Honda, meilleur ami d’Arthur. Connaissant bien le père Honda depuis quelques années, Francis y avait organisé un diner professionnel avec une de ses auteures afin de discuter des avancements littéraires de celle-ci. Cette réunion avait eu lieu exactement le même jour où Kiku avait invité son meilleur ami à diner avec lui au restaurant familial.  
Au moment même où Francis et Arthur s’étaient regardés, une sorte de curiosité était née et qui, plus tard, avait évoluée en amour.  
L’adolescent était alors âgé de tout juste seize ans.  
Une bien étrange rencontre.  
Francis était entièrement convaincu que c’était de sa faute, qu’il avait joué avec le feu et qu’il était en train de se brûler sans s’en rendre compte. Le moment où il sentirait enfin la chaleur infernale, lorsqu’elle arrivera, lui laissera forcément un goût amer dans la bouche.  
Mais il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à son foutu caractère de joueur.  
Se sachant attiré par les deux bords, il n’avait jamais été contre un petit flirt visuel, ce que lui avait proposé silencieusement Arthur en le bouffant du regard le premier soir où ils s’étaient vus. Naturellement, Francis avait commencé à le « séduire » gentiment, juste pour tenter l’expérience. Mais finalement, ce combat de regard l’avait plus émoustillé qu’il ne le pensait et il avait passé la nuit suivante à songer à Arthur. Et comme le hasard est un enfoiré, il avait fait de nouveau en sorte que leurs chemins se croisent. De fil en aiguille, ils en étaient maintenant arrivés là.  
Mais leur relation n’avait rien de sexuelle. En réalité, Francis avait énormément de scrupule à le faire, trop conscient de leur différence d’âge et des conséquences possibles si jamais la chose s’ébruitait.  
Mais Arthur lui faisait toujours subtilement comprendre qu’il n’attendait que ça.  
C’était un adolescent, après tout.  
Le problème c’était que, à ce rythme, Francis allait abandonner ses valeurs. Or, il voulait attendre qu’Arthur atteigne sa majorité avant toute chose. Mais chaque jour était une torture. Même les baisers étaient censurés, entre eux. Sauf quand Arthur se jetait littéralement sur lui ou que Francis le jugeait beaucoup trop mignon pour résister.  
Bref, voilà où ils en étaient depuis ces quelques mois de relation platoniques aussi délicieuses que dangereuses.  
Avec un semblant de lucidité, Francis se disait, avant chacun de leur rendez-vous, qu’il fallait mieux arrêter cette folie tant qu’ils n’étaient pas trop amourachés l’un de l’autre (ce qui était déjà, en soit, trop tard). Mais c’était trop dur.  
A chaque fois, c’était un échec. Arthur était trop adorable et trop épris de lui pour qu’il ose lui briser le cœur. Surtout que le sien aussi serait brisé de devoir mettre un terme à ce bel amour naissant.  
C’était le fait de devoir se cacher pour le moindre baiser qui était insupportable. Et ça, Francis le lisait toujours dans les yeux de son jeune amour. L’adolescent attendait tellement plus. Il rêvait de confiance, de partage et d’union, là où il ne recevait que quelques marques d’affections et un rendez-vous de temps à autre.  
Parce que n’oublions pas que le boulot d’éditeur prend du temps, au point où Francis dormait parfois au travail. Heureusement, il restait les messages pour qu’ils puissent discuter. Mais là encore, ils n’avaient pas rentré le vrai nom de l’autre dans leur répertoire téléphonique (trop risqué), et encore moins de « mon amour », « mon cœur » ou autre. Ils effaçaient tous deux leurs messages une fois qu’ils les recevaient, pour ne pas laisser de traces, et se téléphonaient uniquement lorsqu’ils étaient sûrs d’être complètement seuls.  
Cette situation était fortement déplaisante pour les deux.  
L’adulte prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le café. Arthur ne semblait pas l’avoir remarqué puisqu’il se contentait de fixer le trottoir comme si quelque chose pouvait en sortir fantastiquement.  
Le plus jeune sursauta lorsque son amant caché s’assit en face de lui, sans crier gare.  
« Francis !  
_ Bonjour, Arthur. Comment vas-tu, cher amour ? »  
Arthur rougit immédiatement à l’entente de ce surnom affectif qu’il n’assumait pas aimer (question d’orgueil, s’il-vous-plait) puis il détourna le regard vers l’extérieur, l’air de penser à autre chose qu’à son amant.  
Francis, habitué à le voir se dissimuler lorsqu’il était gêné, ne se formalisa pas de cette absence de réponse et posa nonchalamment son menton sur ses mains, les coudes solidement ancrés sur la table, de façon à bien montrer à Arthur qu’il n’avait d’yeux que pour lui et qu’il était au centre de toute son attention.  
« Je remarque que tu es très en avance, cher amour. Nous avions rendez-vous à 10h et il n’est que 9h45. Tu m’attends depuis longtemps ?  
_ Non, non, dit-il alors que Francis savait automatiquement que cela signifiait la réponse inverse. C’est juste que je me suis réveillé plus tôt donc, comme je m’ennuyais, je suis directement parti ici. C’est tout. Je veux dire… je n’étais pas spécialement pressé de venir ou quoique ce soit, bien sûr. Pur hasard ».  
Cette mauvaise foi qui aurait fait fuir n’importe qui avait le don d’attiser la flamme de Francis, qui se régalait d’entendre les justifications bancales de ce jeune adolescent. Il était adorable quand il mentait. Et Francis se sentait puissant d’être une des – si ce n’est l’unique – personne capable de déceler les entourloupes d’Arthur.  
« Ta boisson doit être froide, s’enquit l’adulte. Je vais te commander une autre tasse. Garçon ! »  
Interpellé, le serveur s’avança vers leur table, brandissant élégamment son bloc-notes et son stylo, prêt à entendre la commande.  
« Un thé pour mon camarade et un café serré pour moi.  
_ Tout de suite, monsieur ».  
Le serveur repartit et Arthur rougit en le remerciant.  
Un petit silence doucereux les prit. Francis souriait simplement, les yeux plongés sur son compagnon intimidé. Refusant de le regarder dans les yeux, l’adolescent jouait avec sa touillette dans son ancienne boisson refroidie par l’attente.  
Ils reçurent finalement leurs commandes, toujours dans un calme respectueux.  
« Comment se passe le lycée ? demanda curieusement Francis en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres avec une allure raffinée.  
_ Bien mais sans plus. Kiku et moi avons un dossier de littérature à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, une de nos camarades de classe est portée disparue depuis huit jours pour une raison qu’on ignore, je me fais emmerder par un troupeau de six connards qui cherchent désespérément un souffre-douleur et notre professeur de sport a décidé de venir en cours tous les 36 de chaque année bissextile. Voilà tout.  
_ Comment ça, tu te fais emmerder ?! Mais ils se prennent pour qui, ces sales gosses ?  
_ Laisse tomber, je ne les calcule même pas. De toute façon, je ne suis pas seul contre eux. Kiku et les jumeaux Jones se sont récemment lancés dans une pseudo-guerre. Enfin… quand je dis les « jumeaux », c’est surtout l’un des deux qui a trouvé le moyen de convaincre son frère qui, soit disant passant, est un exemple de pacifisme et de gentillesse. En ce qui concerne Kiku, il est intraitable lorsqu’il est énervé et qu’on s’en prend à ses proches. Je ne l’avais jamais vu frapper quelqu’un.  
_ Il a frappé un des gosses ?! Kiku Honda ? Non… Sérieusement ? Son père doit être…  
_ … enragé ? Déçu ? En colère ?  
_ … fou de joie ! Il désespérait de voir un jour son fils agir normalement. C’est très bien d’être poli mais y a des moments où il faut se libérer de la pression. Tu féliciteras bien ton ami de ma part.  
_ Les adultes ne sont-ils pas supposés interdire aux « enfants » de se battre.  
_ Y a des fois où c’est mérité ».  
Ils rigolèrent ensembles de cette conclusion immorale par rapport à tout ce que les gens « sensés » devraient dire. Ça leur faisait du bien d’en rire, ils se sentaient moins en marge.  
« Et toi, Francis ? Comment ça va au travail ?  
_ Eh bien, ce n’est malheureusement pas aussi animé qu’à ton lycée car personne ne frappe personne mais sache que l’on assiste régulièrement à des engueulades près de la machine à café. Un plaisir pour les oreilles. Comme on bosse comme des taureaux dans un champ, on se fatigue, donc on se drogue au café, donc on est beaucoup plus énervés et donc… on est à fleur de peau. Les disputes et les cris arrivent vite. D’ailleurs, certains ont la mauvaise idée de crier sur nos écrivains quand ils ne respectent pas les délais. Je ne te raconte pas l’ambiance après ça.  
_ C’est violent, le monde du travail.  
_ Tu t’imagines pas à quel point, cher amour ».  
Cette fois-ci, Arthur sourit à l’entente de ce surnom affectif. Il reconnaissait sans gêne que dans ces moments de complicité, il goutait à la plus belle définition qu’il connaissait de l’amour et du bonheur. Personne d’autre que Francis n’était capable de lui faire autant de bien juste en existant simplement. Dans une période tortueuse où Arthur subissait beaucoup de stress et de problèmes, Francis était une bouée de secours en plein océan.  
« Et chez toi, ça va mieux ? s’inquiéta Francis avec un air adorablement attristé.  
_ Non. Je déteste toujours autant mes connards de frères. Ils m’empêchent de respirer à toujours vouloir contrôler ma vie, c’est un supplice de vivre ça au quotidien. Tu n’imagines même pas tous les mensonges que j’ai dû inventer rien que pour venir ici.  
_ A ce point ?  
_ Oui… Parce que « je vais à un cours particulier de littérature avec un bon prof qui a accepté de m’aider », ça passe infiniment mieux que « je vais retrouver mon amant secret », tu vois ?  
_ Un bon prof ? Quel honneur tu me fais.  
_ Comme tu es éditeur, je me suis dit que le mensonge, s’ils le vérifiaient, pouvait tenir la route. Surtout que tu as été à Science Po, comme tu m’as dit.  
_ Poussé par mes parents grâce à un généreux chèque sous la porte, certes.  
_ Mais tu étais réellement doué pour ça puisque tu en es sorti avec un dossier en or.  
_ Je me disais que c’était toujours mieux que de faire médecine, et qu’il fallait donc que j’y mette du mien. Heureusement que ma mère s’est fait à l’idée que j’exécrais la biologie et l’étude du corps humain. Je n’aurais pas supporté de faire médecine comme mon grand-père. Ce n’est pas du tout pour moi.  
_ Alors tu vas reprendre la maison d’édition de ton père à sa retraite ?  
_ Peut-être, oui. Si j’en ai les capacités.  
_Je suis sûr que tu les as.  
_ Tu es un ange, Arthur ».  
Ils rougirent tous les deux en lancèrent d’un même mouvement leur regard à travers la fenêtre, étrangement intéressés par le monde extérieur. Francis sentait le sujet sensible de leur relation pointer, et il savait bien qu’il n’y échapperait pas, c’était totalement justifié de la part d’Arthur, qui a besoin d’être rassuré. Mais Francis n’était pas du tout sûr de lui. Certes, il aimait follement ce jeune adolescent, mais cette relation n’était pas approuvable du tout. Immorale. Combien de temps allaient-ils vivre cachés dans leur crime ? Combien de temps tiendraient-ils surtout ? Il suffisait que cela s’ébruite et ils auraient des problèmes.  
« Et… Et après ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fera… tous les deux ? »  
Ça y est. L’incertitude d’Arthur venait de l’émouvoir. Le jeune adolescent semblait perdu et triste, comme s’il s’attendait aux pires nouvelles possibles. Peut-être attendait-il que Francis lui dise quelque chose comme « justement, à ce propos, on va s’arrêter là parce que je pense qu’on a assez joué ensembles ». Or, ce n’était absolument pas ce que voulait Francis.  
« Lorsque tu auras dix-huit ans, on sera libres.  
_ Si tu m’aimes jusque-là, annonça tristement le plus jeune.  
_ Arthur, s’il-te-plait. Tu sais bien que je t’aime sincèrement. L’amour ne disparait pas en un claquement de doigt.  
_ Mais je ne suis qu’un gosse face à toi. Tu vas te lasser avant que j’apprenne à vivre pleinement. Tu en sais tellement plus que moi en matière d’amour et d’expérience… Je ne te convaincrais pas longtemps de ma passion pour toi.  
_ Ne sois pas si défaitiste, je ne suis pas un vieux croulant, non plus. Sept ou huit ans d’écart, ce n’est pas non plus quinze, vingt ou trente ! Et ce que j’aime chez toi n’a rien à voir avec l’expérience que tu as de l’amour ou quoi. Celui que tu es au naturel me suffit amplement et, crois-moi, je n’ai pas besoin de plus pour être heureux à tes côtés.  
_ Même pas d’amour charnel ? »  
Le deuxième sujet sensible venait d’être abordé. Francis grimaça.  
« Tu sais bien que je veux attendre ta majorité pour ça, ce serait un crime autrement.  
_ C’est déjà un crime de s’aimer, on n’est plus à ça près.  
_ Ne complexifions pas les choses plus qu’elles ne le sont.  
_ Je ne peux définitivement pas concevoir qu’un homme ne ressente pas de désir corporel…  
_ Mais j’en ressens, qu’est-ce que tu penses ? Le problème, c’est que si je te goûte une fois, je ne pourrais plus m’empêcher de te faire l’amour à toutes les occasions, jusqu’à rêver de t’arracher à ton lycée pour t’enfermer dans ma chambre des journées entières. Tu peux donc concevoir que ce soit une très mauvaise idée ?  
_ … Des journées entières ? »  
Francis se tut, conscient qu’il s’était un peu laissé emporter par son fantasme. Celui-ci sembla cependant faire très plaisir à Arthur qui semblait soudainement plus rêveur et mélancolique. Francis se demandait ce qu’il venait de réveiller chez son amant et si les demandes d’union charnelles n’allaient pas augmenter suite à cet aveu.  
Mauvais ça. Très mauvais.  
D’autant plus qu’Arthur avait retiré ses chaussures pour glisser gentiment son pied sur son mollet. La caresse fit trembler la main de Francis qui s’empêcha de lui sauter dessus en plein milieu du café.  
Ohhh… Mauvais ça. Très mauvais.  
Avec un regard charmeur, Arthur croqua un carré de sucre en souriant comme un malin.  
Petit diablotin, va.  
Lorsqu’Arthur eut remonté son pied jusqu’à la cuisse, Francis le lui attrapa, provoquant chez le plus jeune un petit sursaut d’incompréhension. Puis, avec un sourire railleur, l’adulte lui chatouilla la plante du pied sans honte.  
« Ahahah ! Non ! Stop ! Non ! Arrête ! Ahahah ! Noo ! Francis ! P-please ! Ahahaha! »  
Satisfait de sa vengeance, il lui rendit son pauvre pied meurtri alors que l’autre reprenait son souffle du mieux qu’il pouvait, les joues rouges de plaisir.  
« Pour la suite de notre rendez-vous, je te propose d’aller au chenil avec moi.  
_ Au chenil ? Pourquoi ?  
_ Eh bien, ça fait plusieurs fois que j’y vais dans l’espoir d’adopter un chien et je me disais qu’on pourrait en choisir un ensemble. Tu en avais un quand tu étais plus jeune, n’est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui, mais mes frères voulaient pas me laisser jouer avec lui donc je n’ai pas pu me faire beaucoup de souvenir.  
_ Celui que je vais acheter sera pour nous deux, d’accord ? Alors choisissons ensembles, comme en gage d’amour ».  
Pour peu, Arthur en aurait ronronné de plaisir. Francis lui offrait un magnifique cadeau, dont ils s’occuperaient ensembles comme un vrai couple. C’était exactement de ce genre de petites attentions dont il avait besoin. Même si ça semblait égoïste, Arthur ressentait un profond désir de reconnaissance, dû à sa relation très conflictuelle avec ses frères et sœurs. Il voulait être aimé et qu’on s’occupe un peu de lui, car son père, malgré tout l’amour qu’il lui portait, le délaissait beaucoup à cause du travail et, surtout, parce qu’il en avait marre de gérer les disputes de la fratrie.  
Plus seul que jamais, Arthur avait un incommensurable besoin d’amour et d’affection.  
Ils quittèrent donc le café ensemble et grimpèrent dans la voiture de Francis, en route pour le chenil. Ce fut une sympathique balade qu’ils entreprirent et qui les fit passer par des routes à l’allure campagnarde. En effet, le chenil était à l’extérieur de la banlieue, là où l’air était plus pur pour les animaux.  
Arthur s’endormit en chemin, au point où il ne sentit pas la voiture s’arrêter lorsqu’ils atteignirent leur destination.  
N’ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller, Francis patienta une bonne heure à ses côtés. Pour faciliter son sommeil, il descendit discrètement leurs deux sièges afin de se mettre en position allongée. La tête sur son bras, l’adulte fixait son amant endormi, se disant qu’il était sans doute en face d’une des plus belles choses que la terre ait jamais portée.  
Il s’efforçait de ne pas céder à la tentation de toucher ce corps qui lui disait pourtant « oui » sans embarras. Bien sûr qu’il le voulait. Si Arthur ne pouvait que lui appartenir à lui et à lui seul, il en serait comblé.  
Cependant, un être humain n’est pas un objet que l’on peut s’approprier, et bien qu’il ait parfois du mal à contrôler sa jalousie, Francis devait continuer de considérer Arthur comme il était : libre.  
On ne possède pas les gens. Ce n’est pas bien. Et pas raisonnable.  
Francis était bien trop attaché à sa morale et à ses mœurs pour son propre bien. Cette culture bourgeoise du « correct » l’entravait plus qu’il ne le pensait et pouvait mettre en péril sa relation avec Arthur. Mais toutes ces règles de bienséances étaient solidement ancrées dans sa tête, comme une fable qu’il se racontait nuit et jour. Un vrai lavage de cerveau, finalement.  
Il maudissait ses parents à ce moment précis.  
Tient-toi droit.  
Pas de coude à table.  
Trouve-toi une femme, de préférence de bonne famille.  
Ne coupe pas ta salade, c’est impoli.  
Ne ris pas à gorge déployée.  
Ne côtoie pas tes deux pauvres amis prolétaires du lycée.  
Ne vis pas. Ne respire que si on te l’autorise. Sois notre esclave. N’écoute que nous. Ne développe de l’amitié que pour ceux que l’on jugera digne de toi. N’aime que celle que l’on te choisira.  
Et surtout : ne refuse pas.  
Obéis.  
Francis sortit de sa rêverie, le front en sueur et la poitrine compressée sous un poids abstrait. Il épongea son visage puis respira une longue bouffée d’air pour se calmer. A côté de lui, Arthur continuait de dormir silencieusement, comme un enfant. Et pourtant, il n’en était déjà plus un. Même s’il préservait une part d’innocente relativement touchante.  
Francis se permit de glisser ses doigts contre cette joue chaude, appréciant la chaleur de ce corps juvénile et vivant. Lui se trouvait parfois mort, ou affaibli par ses démons intérieurs. Trop sensible.  
Arthur sembla, dans son sommeil, reconnaitre sa main, et tourna la tête vers elle pour y apposer délicatement ses lèvres, dans un baiser silencieux et doux. Ce geste si tendre acheva la morale de Francis qui s’effrita subtilement.  
Il avança alors vers le bel endormi et vola ses lèvres.  
S’il existait bien une chose que Francis adorait plus que tout, c’était d’embrasser Arthur, dont les lèvres semblaient n’exister que pour se mouler aux siennes. Chaudes et douces, elles le tentaient sans cesse, lui plaisaient, l’appelaient par ses rires.  
Puis une main se saisit alors de ses boucles blondes pour approfondir le baiser, tandis qu’une autre s’amusait déjà à remonter contre son dos vouté. Arthur ouvrit un peu sa bouche, laissant passer sa langue qui s’attaqua à son homologue. Passionnés, ils s’embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, jusqu’à ce que l’adulte glisse sur le corps de son compagnon, comme s’il en était la couverture.  
Bien que ce fauteuil de voiture ne soit pas du tout confortable, les corps n’hésitaient pas à onduler ensembles, dansant au rythme de leurs battements de cœur. Arthur se montra de plus en plus suggestifs dans ses gestes, allant jusqu’à descendre sa main sur le fessier de son amant. Celui-ci attrapa sa hanche fermement, l’immobilisant contre lui de façon à ce qu’ils puissent tous deux sentir à quel point leurs corps irradiaient l’un contre l’autre. Mais si Francis s’excitait des avances alléchantes de son compagnon, il devait avouer que ce n’était ni le moment, ni l’endroit pour ça. Il devait donc stopper Arthur avant que celui-ci ne se mette à tenter des choses plus audacieuses comme par exemple…  
Leurs lèvres se décrochèrent brusquement, car l’adolescent eut la soudaine envie de descendre ses lèvres contre la mâchoire, puis la joue, puis le cou de Francis, qui n’était plus qu’à deux doigts de flancher.  
« Arthur… Stop…  
_ Huuum… »  
Il n’en avait strictement rien à battre.  
Alors Francis attrapa ses deux bras pour le plaquer solidement au siège de la voiture, se réappropriant ses lèvres dans une caresse à la fois douce et sensuelle.  
Privé de sa liberté de mouvement, Arthur râla mais ne put que se noyer dans l’océan bleu de ses yeux. Assis sur ses hanches dans une friction délicieuse et osée, Francis lui rappelait les plus belles peintures d’Adonis. La beauté à l’état pur. A ses yeux, il ne pouvait qu’être parfait.  
Francis s’approcha de son visage à nouveau, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres émue.  
« Allons donc adopter cette pauvre bête qui nous attend impatiemment ».  
Puis un autre baiser s’en suivit.  
Sans crier gare, Francis se détacha de ce corps qui, décidemment, le tentait beaucoup trop, pour sortir rapidement de la voiture, invitant son amant à en faire de même. Se mordillant les lèvres comme pour savourer l’illusion que Francis y était encore accroché, Arthur remonta les deux sièges en silence, non sans lancer à son compagnon un regard tendancieux, qui traduisait bien ce qu’il pensait de ce petit moment de laisser-aller entre eux. Bien sûr, il en aurait voulu plus.  
Francis aussi mais… la morale…  
Il détourna les yeux vers le chenil qui dépassait derrière quelques arbres, soucieux de ne pas regarder Arthur dans les yeux. Il se sentait lâche de ne pas assumer pleinement son amour pour cet être si adorable et fort. Si seulement il pouvait laisser tomber toutes ses idées préconçues pour s’accepter ouvertement. Tant qu’il continuera à se voiler la face, il rendra l’adolescent malheureux. Et ce n’est pas un flirt dans une voiture qui allait remplacer l’appel de la chair et de la passion. Ou de se prendre par la main dans la rue.  
Pourtant, c’était tout ce que Francis voulait.  
S’il pouvait arracher Arthur à sa famille pour l’enfermer chez lui, il le ferait, tant pis pour la morale et pour son éducation. Surtout que l’adolescent était très clairement éprouvé par ce qu’il vivait au quotidien, tant chez lui qu’à l’école. Fuir tout ça lui ferait tellement plaisir que l’idée de le kidnapper continuait rythmiquement de chatouiller l’esprit de Francis, jusque dans ses rêves.  
Il était vraiment trop tordu.  
Et le pire dans cette histoire, c’était qu’elle était tout à fait faisable et acceptable pour eux deux.  
Ils voulaient s’arracher de leurs vies. Parce que même passé dix-huit ans, leur couple serait toujours montré du doigt.  
Francis était trop… réputé pour cacher un amant secret. Et puis « le cacher », quoi… Quel manque de respect pour Arthur. Lui aussi avait le droit de vivre à l’air libre et de voir du monde.  
D’un côté, personne n’approuverait qu’un homme du rang de Francis soit en couple avec un garçon – imaginons le scandale – et de sept ou huit ans son cadet qui plus est ! Ce serait intolérable pour la famille si réputée des Bonnefoy, ayant bâti leur fortune dans les livres et tenant une des plus grande chaine de distribution de la littérature en occident, que de voir le jeune et bel héritier, petit ange parfait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, s’amouracher d’un – et ne mâchons pas nos mots face à ces petits dégoutants de prolétaires – pauvre gosse sans histoire ni intérêt et complétement déconnecté de ce qu’est la réalité du monde.  
La famille Bonnefoy était facile à résumer : les grands-parents étaient de vieux coincés conservateurs, sauf le grand-père maternel qui avait tendance à vivre sa vie au jour le jour, quitte à se faire haïr du reste de la famille ; les parents étaient riches et fiers de l’être, même s’ils étaient complètement passés à côté de l’amour qu’aurait pu leur donner leurs enfants ; et ces derniers étaient des faux bourgeois, occupés à faire semblant de soutenir l’idéologie de leurs parents pour cacher le fait qu’ils s’en battaient littéralement les couilles – pour reprendre l’expression d’un des fils – de cette richesse qui ne faisait que brider leurs rêves.  
Mais entre Feliciano, Lovino (les deux petits frères) et Francis, c’était ce dernier qui était le plus atteint par l’influence de ses parents. Sans doute parce qu’il était l’ainé, ses parents avaient eu plus de temps pour le lobotomiser.  
A l’inverse, les deux cadets respiraient la liberté. Quelle injustice, au sein de la même génération, dans la même famille qui plus est !  
Arthur s’échappa du tas de ferraille et claqua la portière, recoiffant malhabilement ses cheveux désordonnés. Reprendre un peu de sérieux ne lui ferait pas de mal, même s’il était tout à fait charmant lorsqu’il était débraillé.  
Alors qu’ils marchaient tous les deux côte-à-côte en direction du chenil, Francis nota la grande proximité de leurs deux mains, se frôlant à l’occasion dans une petite caresse alléchante. Francis hésita jusqu’au bout à se l’approprier mais échoua dans sa manœuvre sous le poids de ses remords. Il n’arrivait pas à être naturel avec lui lorsqu’ils étaient potentiellement observés.  
Cependant, et pour rester poli et avenant, il lui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer en premier. Arthur le remercia pour cette attention et pénétra en premier dans le refuge.  
Quelques aboiements enthousiastes les accueillirent, ainsi que la gérante, qui abandonna un instant les caresses qu’elle offrait à un de ses animaux.  
« Bien le bonjour, messiers. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
_ Nous voudrions adopter un chien. Pouvons-nous jeter un œil ? demanda élégamment l’adulte avec un sourire plaisant.  
_ Mais bien sûr, c’est de ce côté-là, juste derrière le coin réservé aux lapins. Ma collègue vous guidera dans votre choix si vous faites appel à elle.  
_ Très bien, je vous remercie ».  
Arthur à sa suite, l’éditeur arpenta les couloirs boisés du chenil, jusqu’à atteindre leur but.  
« Alors, mon amour ? As-tu une idée particulière ?  
_ Chiot ?  
_ J’osais à peine te le demander ».  
Ils se sourient, toujours heureux de constater qu’ils avaient des goûts en communs.  
« Un chiot qui deviendra un gros chien, proposa Francis. Comme ça, il fera peur à ma mère et elle cessera de venir chez moi pour voir comment je me « débrouille » dans la vie active. Je crois qu’elle a oublié que j’étais adulte.  
_ Pfff… Je suis bien d’accord. Et puis, j’aime aussi les gros chiens, de toute façon ».  
Francis lui frotta affectivement les cheveux avant de commencer à observer les chiots qui jouaient entre eux. Certains, se sentant observés, vinrent se précipiter vers les bords de leur aire de jeu, au plus proche de Francis, dans l’espoir de recevoir une caresse. Bientôt, ce fut une invasion de chiots qui tenta d’attirer son attention. Il fallut beaucoup de force de caractère à Francis pour ne pas fondre sur place. S’il le pouvait, il les aurait tous pris, mais sa raison lui rappela que, non, ce n’était définitivement pas possible.  
Un gros chien, donc ? enfin… futur gros chien, plutôt.  
Peut-être un Husky… C’était typiquement le genre de chien qui ferait peur à sa mère…  
Francis se retourna pour se concerter avec son amant, mais s’immobilisa lorsqu’il le vit au loin, assis sur une petite chaise en bois prêtée par le magasin, un bébé Rottweiler qui jouait dans ses bras à poser sa patte sur son visage. Arthur relevait la tête quand il voyait la patte arriver, esquivant le contact pour suivre le jeu du chiot. Un rire simple suspendu à ses lèvres, l’adolescent commençait à chatouiller sa victime, qui couinait en tentant de lui mordiller la main.  
Arthur avait réellement l’air heureux, loin de ses problèmes de famille, et cela réchauffait le cœur de Francis, fier d’avoir pu lui offrir ces quelques instants de bonheur.  
Le plus âgé avança vers son protégé, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci remarque sa présence et tourne la tête vers lui. Le chiot, également intrigué, émit un petit aboiement vers Francis qui lui caressa la tête avec la plus grande douceur.  
« Ecoute Francis, je… je crois que…  
_ On le prend, Arthur. Tu m’as convaincu.  
_ Mais j’ai même pas encore argumenté ! »  
Francis rigola et alla chercher la vendeuse pour qu’elle lui donne toutes les consignes à respecter pour élever et prendre soin au mieux d’un chien. Ils passèrent près d’une heure dans la boutique, tant ils étaient absorbés par la vivacité d’esprit de la vendeuse, qui semblait en connaitre un rayon sur les Rottweiler. Elle leur décrivait tout ce qu’elle savait avec une telle passion dans le regard qu’ils ne purent que l’écouter parler. Voyant qu’elle prenait tout de même pas mal de temps, elle finit par leur donner quelques références bibliques d’ouvrages qu’ils devaient absolument lire pour tout savoir.  
Les deux grands passionnés de littératures s’échangèrent un regard complice, sachant déjà qu’ils allaient faire un petit saut à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer.  
Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, le chiot dans un panier rembourré à coup d’oreillers, posé sur les genoux d’Arthur.  
« Je passerais après les cours pour le voir, chantonna Arthur en jouant avec son nouvel ami. Sauf si je te dérange.  
_ Pour rien au monde tu me dérangerais, mon amour. Passe quand tu veux. Pour ma part, je vais me mettre au télétravail deux ou trois jours par semaine pour pouvoir m’occuper de lui à la maison sans le laisser seul. Et puis, ça me fera respirer un peu. J’en ai ras-le-bol d’être solliciter sans cesse pour des broutilles. Là, mes collègues me foutront la paix et ça les obligera à bosser seul.  
_ Tu peux faire du télétravail ?  
_ Je suis le fils du grand patron. Par définition, je peux égoïstement tout me permettre, même si, connaissant mon père, il l’aurait accordé à n’importe qui. Du moment que le travail est bien fait, ça ne pose aucun problème. Et puis, mon travail n’implique pas que je sois forcément au bureau. Je peux appeler les auteurs, les imprimeurs et nos actionnaires depuis chez moi, voir les inviter en cas de réunion. On gagnera du temps par rapport au bureau, où on doit descendre voir la secrétaire pour trouver une éventuelle salle de libre. Mon salon peut suffire.  
_ C’est vrai que, vu sous cet angle… Tu me diras quand tu reçois des gens ? Pour que je ne te dérange pas en pleine réunion.  
_ Je te donnerais les clefs de chez moi et tu passeras par derrière pour voir le petit, si tu veux.  
_ Tu plaisante ?  
_ J’ai l’air de plaisanter ?  
_ Tu me passerais… les clefs de chez toi ?  
_ Sans hésiter. De toute façon, ça arrivera bien un jour ».  
Arthur rougit puis baissa la tête vers le chiot endormi. Vivre sous le même toit. Francis désirait donc bien rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Il était prêt à lui passer un double de ses clés… Ce simple fait lui réchauffa le cœur.  
Ils s’aimaient.


	2. Effacement

« Debout, morveux ».  
Arthur jeta le plus violemment possible son réveil à la tête de son grand frère. Toute sa haine venait de passer dans ce simple coup. Le recevant en plein nez, le frère aîné enragea de suite et alla donc naturellement se battre avec son agresseur pas encore réveillé, pour se laver de cet affront. Etant bon viseur, Arthur ne l’avait pas raté et Allistor sentait qu’il commençait à saigner d’une narine. Sa colère ne fit que se déculper.  
Arthur sentit un coup de poing atteindre ses côtes et il poussa son aîné pour le faire basculer du lit, le désarçonnant le temps de lui donner un coup en plein visage.  
« Allistor, espèce d’enfoiré ! Il est cinq heures du matin, bordel ! Je me lève à six heures et demie ! Arrête de niquer mon sommeil ! Tu le fais déjà avec ma vie de manière générale ! Je te hais, espèce de branleur de merde !  
_ Ta gueule, microbe ! C’est à ton tour de faire la corvée de linge ! Et puisque tu vas te défiler ce soir en rentrant plus tard de je-ne-sais-où, tu vas le faire maintenant !  
_ Connard ! Tu sais bien que quand je suis de corvée de quelque chose, je le fais ! Peu importe quand ! Tu cherches juste une excuse pour m’emmerder !  
_ Je suis le plus vieux, je fais ce que je veux !  
_ Enculé !  
_ Arrêtez, tous les deux ! »  
Les deux frères virent leur combat interrompus par le reste de la fratrie. Sous le regard blasé de leur sœur Lisa, Arthur se faisait retenir par Carwyn alors qu’Allistor tentait de s’arracher de la poigne d’Edwin et de leur père.  
Ce dernier, peu satisfait de se faire réveiller par des cris, affichait une mine enragée qui leur fit tous redouter le pire.  
« Mais vous êtes des cinglés, tous les deux ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de vous battre à cette heure ?! Vous avez perdu l’esprit, ma parole !  
_ Al est venu me réveiller pour que j’aille faire le linge ! Je le fais le soir, normalement !  
_ Mon œil ! Tu rentres de plus en plus tard ! Un jour, ça va carrément te sortir de l’esprit !  
_ Enfoiré !  
_ Taisez-vous ! J’en ai marre de vos disputes ! On ne pourrait pas agir comme une famille normale, au moins une fois dans notre vie ?! Que dirais votre mère si elle vous voyait faire ça, franchement ?! Vous n’avez pas l’impression de l’insulter ?! Je n’ai pas le souvenir qu’on vous ait élevé comme ça !  
_ J’ai pas le souvenir d’avoir été élevé tout court, marmonna Arthur.  
_ Normal, personne voulait de toi, renchérit l’aîné.  
_ Le prochain qui l’ouvre, il s’en mange une, gronda Lisa. J’aimerais bien dormir en paix, moi ! Alors, s’il-te-plait, Al, quand tu le réveilles, tu fais ça plus doucement parce qu’on n’est pas là pour subir vos sauts d’humeur ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je vais aller finir ma nuit.  
_ Voilà, faites comme elle et cassez-vous de ma chambre ! rugit Arthur ».  
Avec une dernière insulte, Allistor se laissa trainer par ses petits frères hors de la pièce, laissant son père et le benjamin de la famille seuls.  
Un silence gêné s’installa entre le père et le fils.  
« Bon, écoute-moi, Arthur. Je sais que c’est difficile mais…  
_ Laisse-moi. Je veux dormir.  
_ Mais il faudra bien qu’on parle un jour.  
_ Comme si ça allait sauver qui que ce soit ».  
Arthur retourna dans son lit, l’oreiller sur la tête pour se défaire de l’étouffement qu’il ressentait à respirer le même air que celui d’Allistor. Son père, laissé pour seul, ramassa le réveille-matin qui trainait par terre, vérifiant qu’il était mis à la bonne heure et pas cassé, puis le posa doucement sur la table de chevet de son fils avant de déposer un baiser paternel sur sa tête et de s’en aller.  
Lorsqu’il eut fermé la porte, Arthur se laissa aller à une petite crise de larmes, qu’il prit soin de dissimuler dans la chaleur de son oreiller. Ses sanglots s’étouffaient entre eux et ses tremblements ne dépassèrent jamais la large couche de couvertures qui le recouvrait. De l’extérieur, on ne pouvait pas savoir qu’un enfant brisé était en train de s’effriter au-dessous.  
Lorsque son réveil sonna, il comprit qu’il s’était rendormi malgré ses larmes, qui lui donnaient maintenant une sensation de vide dans la tête. Discrètement, il s’aventura dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de cette allure de zombie.  
Un bon délégué des élèves devait avoir une allure fraiche et calme, sinon s’en était fini de lui. Il avait voulu cette responsabilité, il devait maintenant l’assumer pleinement.  
Après une bonne douche revigorante, il partit s’habiller. Etant dans un lycée privé assez strict, il devait se parer d’une chemise blanche et d’une veste classe. Le directeur tenait à ce que tous les élèves soient habillés de manières distinguée, comme s’ils passaient un entretien d’embauche. Certains élèves jouaient les fortes têtes en enfilant parfois un jean et un gros pull, mais lorsqu’ils se faisaient prendre en flagrant délit par le directeur, il leur fallait rentrer chez eux pour se changer.  
Le but était donc de faire croire qu’ils avaient un vrai balai dans le cul, quoi. Comme le directeur.  
Une fois habillé, il alla se préparer un tranche de pain recouverte d’un aliment quelconque, croqua dedans sans énergie, puis se dit qu’il n’avait décidemment pas faim. Il la laissa donc tomber dans une assiette, sûr que son père la finirait à son réveil.  
Il salua respectueusement la photo de sa défunte mère et sortit de cette maison de fous, avec l’impression de respirer à nouveau. Ses pas le guidèrent tout naturellement vers un arrêt de bus auquel il n’attendit qu’une minute avant que le véhicule n’arrive devant lui. Une fois à l’intérieur, il jeta un coup d’œil à son portable et fut plus que ravi d’y voir un SMS de Francis lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il lui répondit avec joie et supprima leur fil de discussion, au cas où.  
Dire qu’il aurait pu commencer cette journée sur un petit nuage grâce à Francis si son enfoiré de frère n’avait pas tout gâché.  
Du plus loin qu’il se souvenait, Arthur n’avait jamais apprécié ses frères, trop hostiles et distants avec lui. De fait, il n’avait grandi avec aucun lien fraternel particulier, concentrant son peu d’amour vers son père, seul véritable pilier de sa famille, qui tentait constamment d’apaiser les tensions. Arthur n’était pas dupe, ses frères lui reprochaient très clairement la mort de leur mère à son accouchement. C’était une réaction qu’Arthur trouvait normale, maintenant qu’il avait le recul de l’âge, mais il lui avait fallu bientôt seize ans pour comprendre pleinement la mentalité de ses frères. Avant, il avait cru à l’orgueil fraternel, et avait pensé que c’était partout pareil, mais toutes les mères ne mourraient pas en enfantant.  
Alors, pour compenser la haine qu’il recevait chez lui, il avait toujours cherché à donner de l’amour au reste de son entourage.  
Son meilleur ami Kiku, par exemple, qui était également un confident et dont la famille accueillait toujours Arthur à bras ouverts. Dans ces moments-là, il avait la vague impression d’avoir une famille. Mais il ne voulait pas s’imposer chez les Honda constamment.  
Il avait eu une petite amie aussi, mais ça n’avait pas tenu. Bien que très sympathique, Bella et lui n’avaient pas eu tant de points communs que ce qu’ils pensaient au début et avaient fini par mettre un terme à leur histoire, restant toutefois proches et amis. Il n’y avait pas eu de rupture accompagnée de larmes et de cris, tout c’était fait si naturellement que c’en était presque miraculeux. Ils avaient fait preuve d’énormément de maturité.  
Puis maintenant qu’il y avait Francis, Arthur déversait en lui toute sa passion refoulée et l’amour qu’on lui avait refusé, en plus passionnel encore. Mais la distance qu’ils étaient obligés de prendre vis-à-vis de leurs conditions divergentes lui faisait mal. Arthur avait vraiment besoin de démonstrations d’amour.  
En fait, il était fatigué de sa solitude.  
Tout le fatiguait, de l’école à la famille. Sans oublier son boulot de délégué des élèves.  
Il avait l’impression de trop donner de sa personne par rapport à ce qu’il recevait. Le problème était trop mêlé, trop complexe pour lui et il ne voulait en parler à personne. Et gêner son amant et leurs rares moments de bonheur avec ce genre de problème…  
Tout l’amour que lui donnait Francis par des regards et des paroles lui faisaient un bien fou mais il manquait encore beaucoup de choses.  
D’un côté, Arthur comprenait cette réaction de la part de Francis, car ce n’était clairement pas moral de sortir avec un jeunot de presque dix-sept ans lorsqu’on en a vingt-quatre, mais de l’autre, il en voulait plus, ce qui devait mettre Francis dans une position très délicate.  
Tout irait tellement mieux s’il était plus âgé et qu’il pouvait se tirer de chez lui. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, Arthur se le jurait, il prendrait ses affaires et quitterait la maison sans remords. Peu importe où il irait, tout était mieux que chez les Kirkland.  
Il descendit du bus, à deux pas de son école encore vide. Il arrivait tôt le matin pour éplucher les demandes des élèves et soumettre les plus crédibles et réalisables à la direction. En ce moment même, il négociait l’installation de bancs dans la cour B (parce que oui, il y en avait deux) pour améliorer le confort des élèves. D’autant plus qu’il y avait une élève avec une jambe dans le plâtre et qui en avait encore pour quatre mois, alors si elle pouvait s’asseoir le temps des récréations ailleurs que sur le béton, ce serait mieux. Il y avait aussi les toilettes des garçons au premier étage d’un des bâtiments, bousillées par le temps et le vandalisme, qui en faisait un lieu où personne ne voulait aller. Les garçons étaient prêts à descendre jusque dans la cour A pour aller dans les toilettes extérieures, plutôt que de se risquer aux toilettes du premier étage. C’est pour dire.  
C’était même devenu un repère à gang. Il y avait donc de gros enjeux pour la sécurité des élèves et surtout (c’était ça qui comptait le plus aux yeux du directeur) pour la réputation du lycée.  
Se frottant les yeux de fatigue, le délégué entra dans sa salle de travail. Les sous-délégués n’étaient bien sûr pas là. Trop tôt pour eux, sans doute. Assis à sa table habituelle, il sortit un dossier de son sac et continua à rédiger un rapport qu’il devrait donner à l’administration avant la fin de la semaine.  
Il rédigeait avec tout le sérieux qu’il pouvait, inutilement soucieux de se montrer professionnel et digne de son poste. Il y passa trois quart d’heure avant d’entendre la première sonnerie, signant que les cours allaient commencer dans cinq minutes. En un temps record, il rangea ses affaires, ferma la porte de la salle et rejoignit sa classe à l’autre bout du bâtiment. En chemin, il croisa Kiku, l’attendant à l’endroit habituel, juste devant les casiers des professeurs.  
« Bonjour Arthur, tu vas bien ?  
_ Plus ou moins…  
_ Encore tes frères ?  
_ Qui d’autres ?  
_ Je suis désolé pour toi.  
_ Ne t’en fait pas. Depuis le temps, ça ne me fait plus rien ».  
Le menteur avait bien l’intention de passer sous silence sa crise de larmes du matin, qui serait bien capable d’inquiéter son ami plus que de raison. Kiku était très sensible à son entourage, et ne manquerait pas de solliciter l’aide de ses parents pour – et c’est sérieux – entamer une procédure d’adoption qui sauverait Arthur. La famille Honda était trop adorable pour leur propre bien, c’était touchant. Mais Arthur n’aimait pas jouer aux squatteurs, et encore moins chez son meilleur ami qui en faisait déjà bien assez pour sa part.  
Ils partirent en cours d’un même pas, changeant vite de sujet pour ne pas remuer des plaies encore trop béantes.  
Leur matinée se passa normalement, comme chaque lundi. Il y avait les premières heures de cours, suivit d’une pause de quinze minutes qu’Arthur passa dans la salle des professeurs à régler un problème d’absence (la fameuse élève ayant disparue depuis huit ou neuf jours), puis les cours de la fin de matinée. Le tout déboula donc sur le déjeuner, vraie coupure dans la journée d’Arthur. C’était la seule réelle pause qu’il s’autorisait.  
Les deux amis avaient pour habitude de manger dans la salle des délégués pour ne pas être dérangés. La pièce étant totalement insonorisée, car ancienne salle de musique, ils pouvaient tous s’avouer sans risquer d’être surpris par quelqu’un, ce qui arrangeait bien Arthur lorsqu’il avouait certaines choses très personnelles.  
Leur repas venait de la cafétéria de l’école, et n’était composé que d’un petit sandwich mal fait, d’un yaourt et d’un gâteau bien calorique qui devait composer à lui seul le repas entier, si on y réfléchit bien.  
« Bon, raconte-moi, Arthur. Que s’est-il passé chez toi ? C’est encore le frère aîné ?  
_ C’est toujours lui… Il m’a réveillé à cinq heures du matin sous prétexte que je devais faire la lessive, ou je-sais-plus-quoi parce que j’aurais plus le temps de la faire le soir à force de rentrer tard. Ce n’était qu’une excuse pour me faire chier, bien sûr. Il s’en tape de la lessive. Et il s’en tape que je rentre après mes horaires d’étude.  
_ Mais pourquoi es-tu rentré tard ?  
_ Euh… j’ai passé la journée avec… euh…  
_ … Hum… D’accord, je vois. Encore ta mystérieuse petite amie, c’est ça ?  
_ Euh… ouais…  
_ Tu sais, Arthur, je suis ton ami donc je suis là pour te soutenir… mais laisse-moi te dire que sortir avec une femme plus âgée, et peut-être mariée, n’est pas du tout une bonne chose… Ce genre de situation ne peut t’attirer que des ennuis. Surtout pour elle, d’ailleurs.  
_ Je sais… je sais que je suis égoïste de la garder pour moi, mais… je l’aime vraiment… »  
Arthur n’avait pu que donner la moitié de la vérité à son ami, peu à l’aise avec le fait qu’il soit en couple avec un homme, et un riche héritier d’entreprise, qui plus est. Ce n’était pas par manque de confiance envers Kiku, mais vraiment vis-à-vis de Francis et de ses propres remords.  
A moins qu’il soit possessif au point de vouloir garder Francis et tout ce qui le concerne pour lui. Ce serait inquiétant.  
« Mais elle n’est pas mariée, tu sais ? renchérit Arthur afin de découdre les mauvaises idées et impression que son camarade pourrait avoir. C’est quelqu’un de droit et d’honnête. Quelqu’un sur qui on peut compter, tu vois ? Le genre qui prend de tes nouvelles le matin pour savoir si tu as bien dormi ou pas.  
_ C’est l’amoureux transi qui me parle. Qu’est-ce qui te dit qu’elle ne t’a pas menti pour s’amuser avec toi ? Je suis désolé, Arthur, mais je ne vois pas quelle autre explication justifierait qu’une adulte sorte avec un jeune adolescent, excuse-moi si je te blesse, sans expérience… Y a quelque chose dans cette histoire qui ne me semble pas normal, et j’ai peur que cette femme te manipule et se serve de toi pour ensuite te faire du mal. Tu sais, c’est bien connu que certaines femmes, et hommes aussi, prennent des amants pour se changer les idées en faisant… voilà quoi…  
_ Je t’arrête tout de suite, Kiku. Il n’y a rien de sexuel entre elle et moi. Elle a trop de scrupules à coucher avec moi à cause de mon âge donc elle veut attendre mes dix-huit ans, ce qui, tu me comprendras, est particulièrement frustrant. Parce que c’est moi qui la tente, comme un égoïste… Je suis vraiment quelqu’un de mauvais, en fait. J’essaye désespérément de la détourner de ses résolutions, je lui fais presque du chantage affectif…  
_Mais non, enfin ! Tu es loin d’être mauvais ! Ne rabaisse pas comme ça ! Et je commence à penser que cette femme est peut-être sincère avec toi.  
_ Ah oui ? Pourquoi si soudainement ?  
_ Parce que, ma première idée était que cette femme t’avait pris pour amant pour se libérer de sa frustration vis-à-vis de son mari présumé, mais si tu me dis qu’elle est célibataire et qu’en plus, elle ne veut pas coucher avec toi tant que tu seras mineur… c’est que ce doit être tout de même quelqu’un de bien et de lucide.  
_ Je suis content de te l’entendre dire.  
_ Mais elle doit aussi être jalouse alors ?  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Bah… Les lycéens sont réputés pour se mettre en couple tout le temps et avec n’importe qui. A la place de ta petite amie, je m’en rongerais les ongles d’inquiétude en imaginant mon amant dans les bras d’une fillette de 17 ans. D’ailleurs, tu lui as dit que tu étais sorti avec une fille avant lui ?  
_ Euh… On n’a pas encore parlé de nos ex, en fait. C’est pas notre sujet principal ».  
Mais le sujet l’intriguait.  
Arthur devinait bien que Francis avait dû avoir pleins de relations, beau comme il était et sous l’influence de sa famille riche. Rien qu’à voir le regard qu’il lui avait lancé le premier soir où ils s’étaient rencontrés, Arthur ne pouvait que deviner le nombre d’individus ayant également fait face à ces yeux. C’était rageant de sentir que l’on n’était pas le seul à y avoir droit, mais Arthur se savait suffisamment mature pour ne pas en tenir compte, car tout ceci appartenait au passé.  
Francis était à lui, aujourd’hui.  
Arthur jetait des regards blasés à son repas. Il détestait activement les sandwichs de la cafeteria. Le pain étant trop dur et la garniture quasiment inexistante. Cependant, il se força à en manger une bonne moitié avant d’abandonner son repas, proposant même son dessert à Kiku, qui déclina l’offre, sous prétexte qu’Arthur devait manger un peu plus que ça.  
Arthur lui mentit en promettant qu’il le mangerait dans la salle des délégués, car il devait finir son dossier au plus vite. Kiku lui fit aveuglément confiance et le laissa partir, lui-même attendu par d’autres amis avec qui il avait promis de passer du temps.  
Sur le chemin, Arthur croisa Matthieu qui attendait devant l’infirmerie avec une petite mine attristé.  
« Matthew ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?  
_ Alfred s’est battu avec le gang des Crêtes de Coqs… »  
Ce charmant surnom leur avait été attribué lorsqu’Arthur les avait vus pour la première fois. Ce fameux gang, composé de cinq joyeuses racailles, présentait des adolescents avec une coupe de cheveux similaire pour tous : une crête dressée sur la tête. Depuis lors, ils étaient surnommés « le Gang des Crêtes de Coqs », bien qu’ils aient horreur de ce surnom et qu’ils aient décidés de frapper tous ceux qui prononceront ces quelques mots insultants.  
« Alfred les a vu brutaliser des plus jeunes alors il est venu les aider et s’est battu. Donc là, l’infirmier soigne ses blessures mais veut pas que je le dérange. Depuis lors, j’attends ici qu’ils sortent.  
_ Aie… Alfred va encore avoir des problèmes avec ça…  
_ Je sais… Mais c’était très courageux de sa part alors je ne lui en veux pas ».  
Pour lui faire retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur, Arthur lui donna son gâteau, heureux de pouvoir s’en débarrasser. Matthieu accepta le cadeau avec gratitude et souhaita bon courage à Arthur, qui devait malheureusement le quitter pour aller remplir son foutu dossier.  
Sur le chemin, il vit que Francis lui avait envoyé un nouveau message. Il s’agissait d’une photo de… saucisses et de pommes de terre, avec comme seul commentaire : mon pote Gilbert continue de nous faire découvrir les trésors culinaire de son pays.  
Arthur lui répondit que, lui au moins, mangeait quelque chose de consistant. Francis lui répondit qu’un jour, il le mangerait tout cru et là, il pourrait affirmer avoir mangé quelque chose de consistant.  
L’allusion perverse fit briller le regard du délégué, qui s’imagina mille-et-une choses absolument sordide qu’il aimerait tenter.  
Ils échangèrent encore deux ou trois messages avant d’y mettre un terme et de supprimer à nouveau leur fil de conversation. Ce n’était pas tout ça mais l’adolescent avait encore du boulot à faire.  
Mauvaise surprise qu’accueillit son entrée dans la salle des délégués.  
Les Crêtes de Coqs au grand complet. L’un d’entre eux avait des ecchymoses au visage, sans doute de la main d’Alfred. Les voir ici était mauvais, surtout qu’ils n’étaient pas supposés avoir la clé pour y rentrer. Peut-être avaient-ils forcés la serrure.  
« Salut, petit maître, susurra l’un d’entre eux ».  
Ce surnom n’avait bien sûr rien de respectable, et faisait référence à son rang dans l’établissement, « censé » lui donner quelques avantages, d’où le surnom de « maitre ».  
« Que voulez-vous ? »  
Arthur leur posa cette question sans paraitre intéressé, s’amusant à jouer les blasés. Il s’assit à sa table et commença à sortir sa trousse et ses documents, ne les regardant que d’un œil. Leur donner trop d’importance serait une erreur.  
« On n’a même plus le droit de venir dire bonjour à notre cher délégué ?  
_ Inutile de me prendre pour un imbécile, ça ne fait que nous faire perdre du temps. Ecourtez votre discours, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder.  
_ Oww… Monsieur a tant de travail que ça ? Pauvre chou, tiens ! On venait juste se plaindre du comportement immature d’un de tes amis, qui nous a bondi dessus sans raison pour nous agresser comme si on…  
_ Vous vous en preniez à des élèves, je suis déjà au courant de l’histoire. Vous avez un train de retard, les gars, comme d’habitude. Alors allez déblatérer vos bêtises devant quelqu’un qui en aura quelque chose à foutre, s’il-vous-plait. Vous me faites perdre mon temps.  
_ Ouais, tu prends sa défense parce que c’est ton pote, c’est ça ?  
_ Non. Alfred sera puni pour avoir utilisé la violence, comme vous pour votre attitude avec vos victimes. Tout le monde sera jugé devant les professeurs, comme à chaque fois.  
_ Waouh… Même ton propre pote, tu vas pas l’aider ? Tss ! T’as pas d’honneur, mec ! A par ton petit boulot de lèche-cul de délégué, t’as rien du tout ! Abandonner ses potes pour ça, c’est genre trop lâche !  
_ Alfred est grand, il saura qu’il a fait une erreur, même si je ne vous cache pas que les enseignants seront sans doute très conciliants avec lui. Au pire, il aura quelques remontrances, mais rien de plus. Vous, par contre, vous frôlez le renvoie. D’autant plus que ce n’est pas la première fois que vous vous faites remarqués. Et si le directeur vous voie fringués comme ça, ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau.  
_ Il l’ouvre beaucoup, le petit con.  
_ Ouais, t’as raison. Trop orgueilleux, c’est chiant.  
_ On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, conclut Arthur ».  
Les cinq charmantes racailles se lancèrent un coup d’œil irrité, n’appréciant sans doute pas de voir leurs techniques d’intimidations tournées en ridicule.  
« Notre délégué est un parfait connard, à ce que je constate. Prêt à laisser ses potes aux mains des profs juste par amour pour son cher poste. C’est tellement pitoyable que c’en devient risible.  
_ Bravo pour l’emploi du mot « risible », applaudit Arthur. Je ne pensais pas que tu le connaissais. Comme moi, j’ai aussi des idées préconçues sur vous.  
_ Très drôle, microbe. Très drôle.  
_ Tu m’étonnes que sa copine l’a quitté, renchérit un autre. Il est plus chiant que ma mère.  
_ Genre, il avait une petite amie ?  
_ Tu savais pas ? C’était la petite blonde qui joue à faire la police.  
_ Cette salope ?  
_ Eh oh ! Un peu de respect, s’énerva Arthur en se levant de son siège. Elle ne vous a pas insulté, que je sache. Ce n’est pas sa méthode de dissuasion.  
_ Oww~ ! Il protège son ex-amoureuse ! C’est trop mimi ! Regardez-le, comme il est chou !  
_ Vos gueules.  
_ Tu l’aimes encore, la petite blondasse ? C’est pour ça que tu la protège ? Tu sais, y a une règle de survie qui dit qu’il ne faut jamais sortir avec son ex, c’est une mauvaise idée. Quoiqu’un connard et une pute forment à coup sûr un beau couple. Tu veux de l’aide pour la reconquérir, peut-être ?  
_ Fermez-la. Vous ne savez rien.  
_ Tu sais, avec les gars, on n’a qu’à l’attraper et l’attacher dans une salle, puis tu pourras faire ce que tu as à faire.  
_ Ahahah ! T’es con, toi ! C’est pas comme ça qu’il va la reconquérir ! Ahahah !  
_ On fait ce qu’on peut, mec ! Façon, ça lui plairait surement de la sauter dans une salle de classe ! Pas vrai, gros sourcils ?  
_ Je vous ai dit de la fermer.  
_ Sois pas comme ça, mec. On a tous nos petits fantasmes ! »  
Arthus s’apprêtait à sortir de la salle, trop agacé pour se retenir de les frapper. Dans ces cas-là, il préférait prendre de la distance face aux problèmes et se passer un peu d’eau sur le visage pour se calmer. Les frapper ne réglerait rien, au contraire. Il devait juste partir et les laisser s’enfoncer dans leur médiocrité. Arthur était au-dessus de ça. Il était mature et réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas s’abaisser à tomber dans leur piège.  
Seulement, l’un d’entre eux lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans son sens, le faisant un peu basculer. Son téléphone quitta sa poche et s’écrasa au sol alors que lui retrouvait tant bien que mal son équilibre.  
Un des adolescents ramassa le téléphone, mort de rire, et constata qu’Arthur ne l’avait pas verrouillé depuis sa dernière utilisation. Pour être prêt à répondre à tout message important, Arthur avait paramétré l’appareil pour qu’il reste allumé plus longtemps lorsqu’il n’était pas verrouillé. Grave erreur.  
Il détestait qu’on fouille dans ses affaires.  
Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis quant à sa relation interdite avec Francis. Tous les messages le concernant avaient été supprimés. Il n’y avait rien de trop compromettant dans son téléphone. C’était surtout sur le principe du vol qu’il rageait.  
« Rendez-moi ça.  
_ Attend un peu, l’ami. Je regarde juste si tu n’as pas échangé quelques messages cochons avec la petite blonde. Nan mais genre, il a encore son numéro dans son tel, les gars. C’est trop malsain de garder contact avec ses ex.  
_ Ma vie ne vous regarde pas, contra Arthur en tentant de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait par la force.  
_ Epepepep ! Sifflota un des garçons en le maintenant à distance. Tu restes là. On fait ça pour ton bien, frère.  
_ Mon œil. Et je suis pas ton frère.  
_ Mais c’est qu’il mordrait !  
_ Ahahah ! Il a un contact qui s’appelle « sale bâtard » !  
_ C’est juste mon frère. Rien qui vous concerne, donc.  
_ J’ai toujours adoré les conflits fraternels. Attend, je lis juste un ou deux SMS pour constater l’étendu des dégâts de votre relations. Alors… « Oublie pas que t’es de corvée de courses cette semaine », « Me prend pas pour un con. C’est au tour de Carwyn cette semaine. Apprend à lire, pauvre tache ». Ah ouais, quand même… C’est pas le grand amour chez toi.  
_ Lâchez-moi, rendez-moi mon portable et barrez-vous ! C’est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! J’ai du boulot et vous me retardez ! Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ?!  
_ Heureusement qu’il y a ton meilleur ami, Kiku, pour te donner l’illusion que tu as une vie normale. Vos SMS sont tellement banals que s’en est navrant. « Ça va ? », « Oui, oui, juste le boulot et la famille qui me prend la tête. Et toi ? », « Très bien, merci. Ma mère te passe le bonjour et t’invite à dîner à la maison, ce soir. Elle veut absolument te faire gouter sa nouvelle recette dont j’ai encore oublié le nom », « très bien, j’y serais vers 19h30 », « Ok, à tout à l’heure ». Pfff… Puis aucun langage SMS, comme si vous étiez au-dessus de ça, quoi. Entre une petite amie salope et un meilleur ami digne des plus grandes tapettes au monde, t’es mal lotis, mon pauvre ».  
Arthur détendit ses muscles et calma un peu ses nerfs qui venaient de lâcher. Il pivota vers celui qui lui retenait le bras et s’en dégagea d’un coup d’épaule assez sec. L’autre, voyant qu’il n’avait pas l’air spécialement violent ou énervé, hésita à l’attraper de nouveau. Massant son épaule un peu endoloris, Arthur marcha calmement vers celui qui détenait son portable. En réflexe, ce dernier, plus grand qu’Arthur, leva l’appareil en l’air pour l’empêcher de le récupérer, prêt à jouer à chat. Cependant, le délégué n’avait aucune envie de récupérer son téléphone.  
Il tendit son bras derrière lui, comme s’il l’étirait, et assena à son adversaire un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. La victime eut un cri étouffé, laissa tomber le téléphone au sol, et endura une claque monumentale venant du délégué.  
Qu’on se moque de lui, ok. C’était chiant mais surmontable. Mais qu’on traite Bella de salope et Kiku de tapette, c’était trop.  
Les quatre autres adolescents crièrent vengeance et une lutte effrénée débuta entre eux. En infériorité numérique, Arthur s’en prenait plein. Ses adversaires semblaient s’être globalement mis d’accord pour le frapper dans le ventre, sans doute pour lui rendre ce qu’il avait fait à leur pote. Bientôt, les professeurs, avertis par le bruit, vinrent les séparer en leur hurlant de se calmer.  
Beaucoup d’élèves attendaient dehors de les voir sortir, attirés par leur curiosité. Ils furent tous étonnés de voir Arthur Kirkland, le calme délégué, sortir en boitant, suivit des cinq plus grosses racailles de l’école. Ils comprirent immédiatement ce qui s’était passé, et certains applaudirent Arthur, plus pour emmerder les Crêtes de Coqs qu’autre chose.  
Ils ne revinrent pas en cours de la journée.  
Lorsque Kiku apprit ce qui s’était passé, il grimaça, conscient qu’Arthur n’était pas au bout de ses peines.  
O.o*0~O~0*0.O  
« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, monsieur Kirkland. Votre fils a toujours fait un travail remarquable. Il s’investit beaucoup dans la vie scolaire et est très efficace. Je ne peux pas expliquer rationnellement cette soudaine montée de violence ».  
Il était dix-sept heure trente. Le directeur avait appelé les parents de chaque adolescent s’étant battus dans la salle des délégués. Arthur n’y échappa pas, malgré sa réputation auprès des professeurs et du directeur. Mais il passa en dernier. Le directeur avait préféré commencer par les cinq racailles, en les prenant à part avec leurs parents. Une après-midi dans l’infirmerie puis dans le bureau du directeur n’avait pas plu du tout à Arthur. Au moins, il savait que Kiku prendrait les devoirs et les cours pour lui.  
Son père, assis silencieusement à côté de lui, écoutait le directeur faire son rapport de l’histoire. Il n’avait pas encore regardé son fils dans les yeux, au point où Arthur se demandait s’il était déçu de lui et n’osait plus le voir en face sans ressentir de la honte.  
« Ecoutez… Les autres disent que vous vous êtes soudainement jeté sur l’un d’entre eux pour le frapper, Arthur. Est-ce vrai ?  
Il espérait que la réponse soit négative, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.  
« Oui ».  
Le directeur tiqua et soupira en frottant ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Le père Kirkland retint sa respiration, sans forcer le contact visuel.  
« Pourquoi, Arthur ? »  
Là, il n’avait qu’à être honnête et à espérer qu’il comprenne les motivations de son geste.  
« Il a traité Bella de salope et Kiku de tapette à plusieurs reprises… J’ai craqué. Ah, et ils m’ont accessoirement volé mon téléphone pour y lire mes messages et fouiller dans ma vie privé, mais ce n’est pas ce qui m’a poussé à les attaquer. Non, vraiment, ce sont juste leurs insultes envers mes proches qui m’ont saoulé ».  
Le directeur resta silencieux, comme s’il cherchait un mensonge derrière ses mots.  
« Je vous pensais tout de même plus apte à vous contrôler, jeune homme.  
_ Moi aussi, répondit Arthur. Je me suis surestimé. Bien fait pour moi ».  
Un nouveau silence les prit, toujours plus gênant. Arthur ne regardait pas le directeur mais son propre reflet dans la vitre derrière lui, afin de constater les quelques dégâts qu’il avait reçu au visage. L’infirmier avait été obligé de lui recoudre un peu l’arcade sourcilière, qui s’était ouverte pendant la bataille lorsqu’Arthur avait été jeté contre une table sans ménagement. Il avait une marque à la lèvre inférieure, car il avait pris un coup à la mâchoire qui la lui avait un peu ouverte. Et puis quelques bleus par-ci par-là. C’était surtout au ventre qu’il avait mal. L’infirmier l’avait prévenu, il allait avoir de grosses marques pendant quelques temps.  
« Vous êtes un excellent élèves, Arthur. Et je peux totalement comprendre votre réaction, elle prouve que vous êtes humain et que vous pensez à protéger vos amis, ce qui est louable, croyez-moi. Mais la violence n’est pas une fin en soi, et pour montrer l’exemple aux autres élèves, je dois vous sanctionner, vous comprenez ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Je ne vous retire pas votre poste de délégué des élèves, car vous le remplissez à merveille, mais je vous donne deux heures de colle vendredi prochain où j’aimerais que vous laviez et rangiez les vestiaires. Deux heures ne seront pas de trop ».  
Deux heures à laver et ranger les vestiaires ? La punition allait être amère. C’était toujours le bazar dans les vestiaires, entre les vêtements abandonnés, les chewing-gums collés sous les bancs et les tags sur les murs. Sans oublier que c’était grand. Ce n’était pas deux heures qui lui fallait mais quatre… Or, il allait devoir faire le boulot de quatre heures en deux.  
Le directeur devait être tout de même assez con pour lui donner cette punition alors qu’elle était tout bonnement infaisable. C’était bien la preuve que le vieux coincé n’était jamais descendu dans les vestiaires pour juger des dégâts. Surement ne savait-il même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient.  
« Bien monsieur ».  
De toute manière, ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait refuser.  
Lorsqu’ils sortirent du bureau, Arthur et son père restèrent silencieux, jusque dans la voiture, qui ne démarra pas de suite. L’adulte semblait avoir des choses à dire à son fils mais ne savait pas comment entamer le sujet.  
« Il faut vraiment qu’on parle seul à seul, Arthur.  
_ Papa, je suis vraiment désolé et ça ne se reproduira plus. N’en parlons plus, j’ai bien assez honte de cette journée.  
_ Ce n’est uniquement ça le problème, tu le sais bien. Je suis ton père et je vois que ça ne va pas en ce moment. Il faut vraiment que tu en parles, Arthur. Je vais te payer une consultation par semaine chez un psychiatre. Tu as besoin de parler à quelqu’un.  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, tu sais… Je n’aime pas m’ouvrir à des inconnus pour des broutilles aussi ridicules que nos disputes fraternelles à Allistor et moi…  
_ Arthur. Ce n’est pas une option, tu vas consulter un psy. Et je vais y envoyer Al aussi. Tout le monde, même.  
_ C’est bon… laisse tomber, j’irais voir ton putain de psy.  
_ Arthur, ton langage ».  
Aucune réponse ne poursuivit ce dialogue. La tête collée à la vitre de la voiture, l’adolescent regardait défiler le paysage avec une envie folle de retrouver sa couette. Il voulait tellement entendre des paroles réconfortantes, des paroles que même son propre père n’avait pas eu l’intelligence de dire.  
Ah non, c’est vrai. Il avait encore cette putain de lessive à faire.  
Ils rentrèrent en silence. Le reste de la fratrie fut particulièrement interloqué par l’allure blessée d’Arthur et par le fait qu’il soit revenu avec leur père en voiture, à une heure si poussée par rapport à ses horaires de cours. Ils comprirent plus ou moins qu’Arthur avait dû se battre à l’école, ce qui eut pour effet de leur clouer le bec. Sans les regarder, le blessé alla s’occuper de la lessive. Pas un « bonsoir », rien. Le silence dans sa forme la plus brute.  
« Allistor, déclara le père. Tu peux venir dans le bureau avec moi, s’il-te-plait ? »  
Il allait lui parler de ce fameux rendez-vous chez le psy, sans nul doute.  
Arthur termina sa corvée et alla directement dans sa chambre, déclinant le repas que Lisa avait préparé. Cette histoire avait eu pour effet de lui couper littéralement l’appétit.  
Il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef – malgré le fait qu’il n’ait pas le droit à cause du danger que cela pouvait provoquer en cas d’incendie ou autre –, se mit en pyjama et glissa dans son lit en faisant attention à ses blessures.  
Laissé pour seul dans le noir, il hésita longtemps avant de prendre son téléphone et d’appeler Francis. Il avait besoin d’entendre sa voix à tout prix.  
Il attendit, le téléphone à l’oreille, espérant une réponse.  
Il voulait entendre sa voix.  
Il implorait silencieusement pour entendre sa voix.  
Juste un instant.  
« Arthur ?  
_ …  
_ C’est rare que tu m’appelle à cette heure. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
_ Je… Je… J’ai…  
_ … Dure journée ?  
_ … Oui… Besoin de… t’entendre…  
_ Pauvre amour… J’aimerais tellement être là quand tu vas mal… Mais tu sais, je pense beaucoup à toi au travail. Un de mes collègues de travail à placer deux petites pierres vertes porte-bonheur sur son bureau, juste en face du mien. Elles me rappellent tellement tes yeux qu’il me suffit de lever le nez mes papiers pendant une seconde pour immédiatement avoir ton visage dans mon esprit. Puis, bon là c’est moins sexy, mais quand un de mes collègues se prend un thé à la machine, je pense aussi à toi.  
_ Hahah… idiot, va…  
_ Ohlà ! Je sais que tu penses à moi quand tu vois une tasse de café donc je ne me sens pas forcément en tort sur ce coup-là.  
_ C’est vrai.  
_ Dis-moi, Arthur… Puisque je suis ton « professeur particulier de littérature »… il faudrait que je te donne un cours pour ton prochain contrôle, n’est-ce pas ?  
_ Euh… Oui…  
_ Viendrais-tu diner avec moi demain soir ? Je t’invite au restaurant de mes petits-frères.  
_ Au restaurant ? Toi et moi… ?  
_ Oui. Je viendrais te chercher à notre point de rencontre habituel. Ce n’est pas loin à pied.  
_ Oui… D’accord…  
_ Super ! J’ai hâte ! Tu verras ! On va te faire redécouvrir la cuisine italienne comme jamais ! Mes frères ont de l’or au bout des doigts quand il s’agit de cuisine.  
_ Comme toi.  
_ Merci pour le compliment mais je ne pense pas être à leur niveau ».  
La discussion continuait de manière si naturelle qu’Arthur oublia sa journée, complètement concentré sur ce que lui disait son amant. Ses boutades lui redonnaient le sourire et sa bonne humeur éloignait les mauvaises pensées.  
Lorsqu’ils raccrochèrent, son cœur était apaisé.  
Et il put dormir en paix.


	3. Plénitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pays-de-Galle : Carwyn  
> Ecosse : Allistor  
> Irlande du Nord : Edwyn  
> Irlande du Sud : Lisa

Pour sa première journée de télétravail, Francis se donna une heure de sommeil en plus, pour rattraper la nuit blanche qu’il avait fait la veille à cause d’un document disparu ou un souci dans le genre. Pleinement reposé, il se leva en faisant attention à ne pas blesser accidentellement le chiot qui avait élu domicile sur son lit.  
Il se lava puis prit son petit-déjeuner en parcourant un chapitre des yeux. L’auteure du texte était en retard d’une semaine sur ses plannings, ce qui était assez problématique. Cependant, elle faisait de son mieux pour rattraper son retard et avait accéléré la cadence, ce qui donnait pas mal de boulot à Francis.  
Gilbert lui avait envoyé par mail un graphique représentant la part de marché qu’occupait chacun de leurs auteurs. Au moins, ils touchaient un très large publique, car ayant quelques écrivains dans la catégorie « contes pour enfant » ou d’autres pour les « seniors ». La maison d’édition fonctionnait à merveille.  
Après plusieurs coups de fil où Francis tentait de démêler un problème d’impression, il put appeler la jeune auteure pour lui annoncer qu’elle était sur la bonne voie pour se faire publier.  
La jeune femme, connue sous le nom d’Elizaveta, était une de ses auteures les plus prometteuses. Elle écrivait beaucoup sur les conditions des femmes et les inégalités que cela pouvait susciter, mais sans en faire trop. Elle montrait aussi les inégalités homme/femme dans l’autre sens, celui où les hommes subissaient des abus. Elle était très juste et critiquait sans honte par des histoires bien tournées et crédibles, le tout dans un style parfois comique et très agréable.  
C’était elle qu’il avait invité à un diner d’affaire au restaurant des Honda, le jour où il avait fait la rencontre d’Arthur.  
Et voilà qu’il se remettait à penser à lui.  
A croire que sa vie tournait autour de ce jeune homme. Oui, c’était peut-être le cas, d’ailleurs.  
Arthur avait eu une si petite voix la veille, comme s’il s’était retenu de ne pas fondre en larmes. Puis ce fragile « besoin de t’entendre » qu’il lui avait murmuré à l’oreille… Cela traduisait forcément une grande souffrance. Francis n’avait aucune foutue idée de ce qui s’était passé pour qu’Arthur soit comme ça, mais il ne faisait nul doute qu’il en avait été fortement affecté. Arthur était quelqu’un de plus sensible qu’on ne le pensait. Le prendre pour une armure à glace sans émotion serait une grave erreur.  
Restait à savoir si le problème était lié à sa fratrie ou à autre chose.  
Francis ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher son inquiétude. Il voyait son amant s’enfoncer de plus en plus dans la tristesse et l’amertume à chaque fois qu’il le voyait, et ça faisait mal. En fait, c’était frustrant de rester à côté et de ne rien faire, sous prétexte qu’il était « un inconnu » pour lui.  
D’un autre côté, il n’allait pas débarquer chez les Kirkland en disant « bon, excusez-moi mais vous faites souffrir mon amant secret donc, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients, je vais le prendre avec moi parce que je pense que vous lui nuisez. Au revoir et bonne soirée ! ».  
A moins qu’il ne le kidnappe.  
Décidemment, cette idée lui revenait souvent, ces derniers temps.  
« Je crois que mon inconscient veut me faire passer un message, déclara-t-il à son chien qui jouait avec son pied ».  
Plus il pensait à lui et plus il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui.  
Arthur semblait tout aussi impatient de le voir, d’après son état empressé et perdu de la veille. Bien qu’absolument adorable dans ce genre de cas, Francis préférerait le voir de bonne humeur et pleinement épanoui.  
Il avait vraiment hâte d’être à ce soir.  
Mais en attendant, il devait à tout prix travailler, de manière à ce que sa famille n’ait rien à redire. Surprotecteurs comme étaient ses parents, ils le harcèleraient pour savoir si quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui. Et à force de recherches, ils pourraient découvrir Arthur, ce qui n’était pas envisageable. Qui sait ce que sa mère, dans sa rage, leur ferait à tous les deux pour se « laver de cet affront ».  
Une femme trop émotive.  
Francis s’occupa alors des petites histoires qu’un auteur publiait régulièrement dans un magazine. Il devait vérifier si elles collaient avec le thème du mois (car un magazine fonctionne généralement par thèmes) et si le nombre de caractère était respecté. Il devait ensuite appeler les rédacteurs pour leur soumettre le texte. Et ensembles, ils voyaient si cela rentrait dans l’espace qui lui était réservé. Rien de forcément trop compliqué mais c’était surtout longuet, car il fallait appeler, trouver le bon correspondant, discuter longuement de la meilleure méthode à suivre, envoyer le texte, vérifier sa mise en page, si besoin changer certaines choses, etc… etc… etc…  
C’est pourquoi Francis s’arrangeait pour faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Pendant les longs moments de silence au téléphone où la secrétaire tentait désespérément de contacter la bonne personne pour leur demander de prendre Francis au bout du fil, il rédigeait un mail, où relisait un document. Il s’avançait du mieux qu’il pouvait.  
Il envoya son dernier mail vers 17h45, décidant qu’il allait arrêter pour aujourd’hui. Peu sollicité par ses collègues, il avait plus avancé que s’il avait été au bureau. Le télétravail était finalement bien une bonne idée.  
De ce fait, il prit une bonne heure de son temps pour commencer à apprendre à son chiot à être propre, bien qu’il l’ait emmené dehors plusieurs fois aujourd’hui, ce qui lui faisait des petites pauses dans son travail. Il essayait d’habituer son chien à aller dehors, sans qu’il ne se perde.  
Il allait falloir de la patience et du temps pour le dresser, d’après le livre canin qu’il avait commencé à lire. Il voulait éviter de lui donner des tapes pour le punir, car les chiens identifient la main de l’homme à la caresse. Les taper avec n’était donc pas une bonne idée.  
Francis avait lu quelque part que, si le chien urinait à l’intérieur du domicile du maitre, il fallait le prendre par la peau du cou (un endroit qui ne leur faisait pas mal) pour lui mettre la tête devant la flaque d’urine et dire « non, ce n’est pas bien, ne refais pas ça ». A force de se faire sermonner, le chien apprendra à ne plus le faire à l’intérieur.  
Francis se savait sérieux quand il le voulait.  
Le chiot jouait à essayer d’attraper sa queue, aboyant de temps à autre quand il n’y arrivait pas. Le regard tendre de son maitre sur lui l’avait mis en confiance.  
« Bon, écoute mon beau, je vais sortir ce soir et te laisser tout seul. Ne fais pas de bêtises, d’accord ? »  
Comme s’il allait comprendre.  
Le chiot le regarda dans le blanc des yeux avant de monter sur le canapé pour s’installer entre deux oreillers.  
« Je vois que tu as déjà trouver ta place, toi ».  
Le chiot couina en se retournant sur le dos, dans l’espoir de se faire gratouiller le ventre, ce que Francis lui accorda parce qu’il était vraiment aussi adorable qu’Arthur.  
Il fit alors un brin de toilette, soucieux de plaire à son jeune amant, allant même jusqu’à s’attacher les cheveux, chose qu’il ne faisait que lorsqu’il se mettait sur son 31. On lui avait souvent répété que ses cheveux lui donnaient un air noble lorsqu’il les nouait avec un ruban, rappelant l’époque lumineuse que fut le 18ème siècle. Enfin, c’était surtout parce qu’Arthur lui avait dit qu’il trouvait ça sexy d’y perdre ses doigts jusqu’à le décoiffer.  
Un sourire lui échappa.  
Parfaitement habillé et coiffé, Francis se décida à partir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il avait besoin de marcher pour se changer les idées. S’il restait plus longtemps sur place, il allait devenir dingue. L’impatience ne lui réussissait décidemment pas.  
Le café où ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous trois jours plus tôt était leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Il était assez loin du lycée d’Arthur et de l’agence de Francis, mais pas trop de leur domicile, ce qui réduisait les chances de croiser quelqu’un qu’ils connaissaient, même si ce n’était pas exclu. De toute manière, ils avaient encore l’excuse du « cours particulier » pour expliquer leur proximité. Quant à la raison qui aurait motivée Francis à inviter son élève au restaurant… eh bien… il faut féliciter les élèves qui travaillent bien. Et Arthur travaillait très bien.  
Largement en avance, Francis choisit de faire un petit tour du côté du parc, en attendant que l’heure approche. Arthur serait surement en avance, de toute manière. Plus il pouvait passer du temps loin de chez lui et mieux il se portait, c’était sa règle d’or et Francis l’avait bien compris.  
L’air était doux et le parc agréable. Quelques odeurs de fleurs volaient d’un bout à l’autre et les enfants jouaient à courir après les papillons innocents. Derrière les barrières de sécurité à sa droite, Francis vit un petit parterre de lilas blanc avec, sur l’une des plantes nacrée, un papillon doré, presque comme les cheveux d’Arthur, un peu sableux mais souples. Francis sortit son téléphone et s’accroupis devant la beauté qu’il voyait. Il alluma l’appareil photo et mit cinq minutes à chercher un angle convenable qui rendrait l’image plus belle. Trouvant finalement le bon angle, il captura l’instant, fier de sa trouvaille, et observa l’envol de l’insecte avec un sourire charmé.  
Francis aimait bien la photographie, qui constituait à ses yeux un art assez complexe.  
Il regarda sa montre et décida de retourner au point de rendez-vous. Le temps d’y aller, Arthur serait surement déjà sur place, en avance, impatient et sublime, comme s’habitude, quoiqu’il n’avouera pas qu’il était en avance car trop envieux de passer du temps avec lui.  
Francis rit pour lui-même, touché par la mauvaise foi de l’adolescent. Bien sûr, ça ne retirait rien à son charme.  
Le soleil partait se coucher, laissant une demi-pénombre glisser sur la ville alors que l’éditeur arpentait les rues lumineuses. La vie nocturne d’une ville avait tout de même un charme certain, malgré le bruit de la chaussée et des pleurs d’enfants. Comme une pie, Francis était souvent attiré par ce qui brillait, d’où son émoi à observer une ville éclairée par les vitrines des magasins et les phares des voitures.  
Longeant un boulevard, il vit le café au loin, brillant par ses néons. Ce fut en s’approchant encore plus qu’il distingua une forme qu’il connaissait bien. Emmitouflé dans un grand manteau beige qu’ils avaient choisis ensembles en se promenant un jour, un peu de dos à lui, Francis reconnaissait ces mèches folles qu’il rêvait de caresser et cette pose particulière qu’il ne saurait décrire. Arthur avait toujours eu une façon de se tenir qui lui était propre.  
Son cœur bondit de joie lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur. Enfin, après leur dernier appel mystérieux, il allait pouvoir le réconforter de vive voix, le prendre dans ses bras, lui répéter qu’il l’aimait, rire avec lui.  
Francis attrapa sa main, appréciant la chaleur qui s’en dégageait.  
Surpris, Arthur se tourna vers lui avec brusquerie.  
Et Francis perdit son sourire.  
Avec une moue à la fois attristée et surprise, l’allure de l’adolescent n’avait rien à voir avec celle de leur dernière rencontre.  
Sur son arcade sourcilière, on distinguait très clairement des points de suture, vestige d’un choc reçu à la tête avec, surement, un objet contendant. Sa lèvre, bien qu’ayant un peu cicatrisée, avait une large trace rougeâtre qui s’étendait jusqu’à l’intérieur de la bouche, alors que quelques bleus venaient tâcher sa peau pourtant si claire. Francis, en serrant cette main fragile, sentait quelques ecchymoses sur les jointures des doigts.  
Il s’était battu.  
Francis n’arrivait pas à articuler un mot. A la place, il laissa les doigts de sa main libre courir contre la blessure la plus visible de son visage, sans jamais toucher pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal. Arthur se laissa faire, fermant les yeux dans un rictus désespéré. Il avait l’air d’avoir si honte de lui.  
« Arthur… Mais qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé, mon amour ? »  
L’autre n’osa pas répondre, et baissa un peu la tête pour regarder attentivement leurs pieds.  
« Marchons jusqu’au restaurant, s’il-te-plait… Je me sens… comme nu et observé… Je voudrais être en intérieur… »  
Francis tiqua et chercha à capter son regard, sans succès.  
Mauvais ça.  
Si Arthur commençait à développer de la paranoïa et un sentiment d’étouffement lorsqu’il était en ville, c’était peut-être le signe d’un trouble mental, un symptôme obsessionnel, ou quelque chose qui s’y apparentait.  
Arthur ne savait pas où il allait mais il pressait le pas. Son moment parfait avec Francis, rien ni personne ne devait le gâcher. Et dehors, il sentait que tout pouvait le gâcher. Puis il voulait être en lieu sûr pour discuter avec lui de ses problèmes. En extérieur, il craignait d’être entendu et reconnu.  
Puis il y avait cette honte qui le suivait.  
Francis était quelqu’un d’infiniment doux et patient et Arthur était quelqu’un de naturellement calme et réfléchi. Agir avec violence et brusquerie sonnait donc comme une sorte de trahison à leurs traits de caractère habituels. Arthur avait l’impression d’avoir rompue une promesse muette et d’être moins digne vis-à-vis de son compagnon.  
Arthur sentait sa sainteté mentale s’effriter à petit feu.  
Francis reprit le contrôle de la marche, maintenant contre lui le bras du jeune blessé pour ne pas le perdre. Bouleversé, il se rependait en conjectures, avides de réponses pouvant expliquer autant de malheurs.  
Au loin, le restaurant de ses petits frères tranchait la pénombre par sa luminosité presque divine. Un fin fumet enivrant sortait par la porte qui s'ouvrait lorsqu’un client entrait ou sortait. Ils étaient particulièrement loin des lieux où ils avaient l’habitude d’aller, ce qui réduisait d’avantage les chances qu’on vienne les embêter.  
Laissant Arthur entrer en premier, l’adulte fut soulagé d’arriver en terrain connu. Le restaurant avait la réputation d’être chaleureux et de prôner la politique du « faire bon-vivre », avec des rires entre serveurs et clients. Feliciano était si sociable qu’il se baladait de temps en temps entre les tables pour prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. Avec sa bonne mémoire, il se souvenait globalement de chaque visage, un don qui savait se faire apprécier. Lovino, par contre, se plaisait plus à rester en cuisine, sauf lorsqu’il donnait un coup de main pour servir.  
Arthur apprécia tout de suite l’ambiance amicale et intime qu’offrait le restaurant. Il se sentait déjà plus chez lui que nulle part ailleurs.  
« Francis ! Fratello ! Comme je suis content que tu sois venu nous voir ! »  
Un jeune adulte brun de peut-être vingt ans bondit littéralement sur l’éditeur, qui dû lâcher le bras de son amant pour ne pas le faire basculer. Les grands yeux dorés du petit brun riaient de bonheur et son sourire avait quelque chose de rassurant. Par contre, son débit de parole était absolument phénoménal.  
« Feli, je te présente mon invité, Arthur Kirkland, qui est aussi mon élève à qui je donne des cours particulier de littérature. Arthur, voici mon petit frère, Feliciano Vergas.  
_ Enchanté, salua l’adolescent en tendant sa main en direction du petit frère ».  
Celui-ci ignora la main tendue, préférant se jeter sur lui pour l’enlacer sans gêne. Arthur fut si choqué qu’il resta la bouche ouverte sans piper mot alors que son… agresseur lui faisait mille-et-un compliments sur sa simple existence. Arthur entendit vaguement quelques mots se perdre dans ce brouhaha comme « …courageux… travailler en plus des cours… yeux magnifiques… manger gratuitement… famille merveilleuse… pâtes merveilleuses aussi… » ou d’autres joyeusetés dans le genre.  
« Putain, Feli ! Laisse-le respirer ! Tu vas tuer notre client, bordel ! »  
Arthur capta la silhouette d’un autre jeune adulte, semblable au premier à quelques petites différences physiques près. Son jumeau, sans doute.  
« Lovino, je te présente Arthur Kirkland. Arthur, voici mon autre frère, le jumeau du premier, Lovino Vergas.  
_ Enchanté, retenta Arthur en espérant qu’il n’allait pas se jeter sur lui à son tour.  
_ Ouais, ouais, moi aussi. Par contre, on a du boulot et ma feignasse de frère ne me sert à rien pour l’instant donc s’il pouvait bouger son petit cul de tafiole pour retourner en cuisine, ça m’arrangerait.  
_ T’es vraiment trop méchant, Lovino, geignit le jumeau en lâchant sa victime. C’est un ami de Francis et j’ai même pas le droit de faire connaissance !  
_ Tu feras connaissance quand on aura servi le dernier client. Jusque-là, tu bosses et tu fermes ta grande gueule. Pigé ?  
_ On va vous laisser faire le point, déclara Francis en attrapant Arthur par l’épaule. Nous allons nous asseoir pendant ce temps-là, prévenez-nous quand vous aurez fini ».  
Ils filèrent discrètement, Arthur se laissant tirer là où Francis voulait bien l’emmener. De toute façon, il le suivrait peu importe où il irait.  
Ils choisirent une table un peu à part, séparée des autres à cause de l’architecture un peu spéciale de la pièce et de sa décoration (non, franchement, que faisait ce mur de fleurs en plein milieu de la salle ?), ce qui leur offrit une légère intimité.  
Francis tira la chaise d’Arthur, l’invitant à s’asseoir, puis alla à l’opposé de la table, face à lui, le regard tendre.  
De sa place, Francis avait vue sur le comptoir de service. Il s’agissait d’un large trou dans le mur où Lovino passait les plats aux serveurs – actuellement Feliciano qui aidait au service. Mais actuellement, il voyait surtout les jumeaux se chamailler comme des enfants, ce qui était bizarre compte tenu du fait qu’ils étaient supposés être les patrons du restaurant.  
Famille compliquée.  
« Tu te sens mieux, Arthur ? Ici, nous sommes relativement tranquilles.  
_ Oui… Merci, Francis… C’est un endroit charmant. Je reconnais bien là ta famille… »  
Francis s’autorisa un sourire, touché par cette gentillesse. Cette douceur dans l’intonation de sa voix était si belle, mais si représentative de sa faiblesse actuelle.  
Feliciano vint vers eux pour leur apporter le menu, tout sourire et tout joyeux, comme s’il ne s’était jamais fait enguirlandé par son frère. Arthur salua mentalement cette capacité à aller de l’avant qui semblait caractériser ce jeune homme.  
« Tu nous recommande quelque chose en particulier, Feli ? demanda curieusement Francis.  
_ Oui ! Lovino a perfectionné sa recette de pâtes au pesto ! C’est devenu le plat le plus commandé du restaurant ! Et en deuxième place, il y a la pizza quatre formages, qui tire son succès des délicieux produits d’excellente qualité qu’on utilise !  
_ Bon, va pour les pâtes au pesto alors, sourit le frère aîné. Je veux juger par moi-même de cette nouvelle recette si appréciée.  
_ La même chose, sourit Arthur. Vous avez attisé ma curiosité.  
_ Deux pesto, c’est noté ! Et en boisson ? Nous avons en nouveauté du jus de pomme bio, commandé chez un petit producteur normand, et c’est un vrai régal !  
_ Je vais prendre ça, alors, annonça Arthur. C’est toujours mieux qu’un soda bourré de sucres.  
_ En effet. Pour ma part, je voudrais bien un de tes vins rouge. Tu as encore du Chianti de Toscane ?  
_ Toujours, bien sûr ! Je te sers ça tout de suite, fratello ! »  
Puis il repartit presque en sautillant.  
« Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Arthur.  
_ Si tu savais. Notre mère n’a jamais réussi à le suivre quand il était enfant. Du coup, elle me disait de m’en occuper parce que j’étais le grand frère. Je crois qu’il la complètement éreintée.  
_ Et l’autre jumeau ?  
_ Trop vulgaire pour ma mère, elle le reproche à mon grand-père. Mais Lovino sait être attachant, crois-moi. Et c’est quelqu’un d’assez porté sur la famille et de valeureux. Je veux dire… il est loyal et correct dans ses manières lorsqu’il s’agit de sujets importants. Bon, par contre, c’est vrai qu’il pousse beaucoup de jurons…  
_ Les réunions de famille doivent être drôles chez toi.  
_ Honhonhon, tu n’imagines même pas. Avec les jumeaux, on s’arrange pour faire le plus de bêtises possible. C’est un veux défi qu’on s’est lancé quand on était môme. Lorsque toute la famille est réunie, c’est le meilleur moment pour faire des farces.  
_ Vous êtes vraiment des sales gosses.  
_ Tu aurais vu il y a deux ans… la grande tante a fini dans la mare et mon père, couvert de peinture. Hum… Un paintball dans le jardin n’était décidemment pas une bonne idée. La punition qui a suivi a été assez sévère, d’ailleurs ».  
Arthur rigola de bon cœur.  
« Et vos noms de famille ? Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas les mêmes ?  
_ Lorsque je suis né, mes parents n’étaient pas encore mariés, donc ma mère m’a déclaré à son nom, Bonnefoy, alors que les jumeaux ont été conçus après le mariage, et ont donc reçu le nom de mon père, Vergas. Mais ça ne cause plus trop de problème dans la famille. Au début, certains en ont voulu à ma mère d’avoir fait un enfant hors mariage mais ça va mieux aujourd’hui.  
_ Je vois… Elle a dû en baver un peu.  
_ En tant que pièce rapportée, elle ne faisait pas vraiment parti de la famille à la base, et a mis du temps à s’intégrer. Avant, elle venait d’une famille de classe moyenne-aisé, moins que mon père mais tout de même plus que la majorité des personnes. Depuis qu’elle s’est mariée, elle a changé de comportement et de manière de vivre. Elle est vraiment devenue une bourgeoise pour plaire à sa belle-famille.  
_ Du coup, c’est toi qui trinque.  
_ En quelques sortes. Mon père m’a avoué qu’elle est plus fermée et intolérante aujourd’hui qu’à l’époque où il l’a connu ».  
Arthur baissa à nouveau la tête, réfléchissant attentivement à cette histoire.  
« Ta famille ne m’acceptera jamais, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Francis joua avec la pointe de son couteau, les yeux dans le vague.  
« A part mes frères, non. Les autres sont trop coincés ».  
Arthur soupira, triste de devoir vivre cette vie d’incompris.  
« Mais je m’en fiche qu’ils t’acceptent ou pas. Je t’aime et c’est tout ».  
Un sourire naquit à nouveau sur les lèvres de l’adolescent. Il accepta de renouer le contact visuel avec son amant, et fit face à un regard souriant et énamouré qui le rassura quant à son avenir. Ce futur avec Francis, il voulait vraiment y croire. Parce que c’était la seule chose qu’il pouvait avoir. Sans lui, ce serait une constante survie auprès de ses frères, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait suffisamment d’argent pour louer un petit appartement seul. Il travaillerait beaucoup, ne verrait personne, souffrirait d’être le meurtrier de sa mère et sombrerait dans la déprime.  
Sans Francis, il n’était plus rien. C’était le rayon de soleil qui l’aidait à ne pas tomber.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
« Tu vois, fratello… Je trouve qu’il est vraiment adorable, cet Arthur Kirkland, hein ? C’est courageux de travailler en plus des cours avec un professeur particulier. Je suis admiratif. Et d’ailleurs, Francis aussi est courageux de prendre de son temps pour aider un étudiant. Je me demande quand est-ce qu’il a eu l’idée de faire ça.  
_ Si tu veux mon avis, il le fait pas par soucis d’aider un élève qui, je pense, s’en sors déjà très bien en littérature.  
_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
_ T’es un peu bigleux, toi… T’as pas vu comment fratello le regarde, le petit Kirkland ? Il le bouffe littéralement des yeux. Moi, je te le dis, y a un truc là-dessous.  
_ Non… Tu crois que…  
_ C’est clair comme de l’eau de roche. Francis est profondément amoureux, vieux. Suffit de le voir lorsqu’il est avec lui, rien à voir avec le Francis qu’on a à la maison.  
_ Dingue… Fratello est amoureux… Mais c’est super !  
_ Ouais, bah reste discret, hein. Je pense pas qu’il ait très envie que ça se sache. Surtout par toute la sainte famille, tu vois.  
_ Je serais discret, t’inquiète !  
_ Toi ? Discret ? Tu parles…  
_ Eh ! On fait un serment ici et maintenant, si tu y tiens ! Je jure que je ne trahirais pas le secret de Francis !  
_ Hum… T’as intérêt à faire gaffe à ce que tu dis.  
_ Et toi ?  
_ Quoi moi ?  
_ Vee~ ! Fais le serment aussi.  
_ Pff… T’es chiant, putain… Bien sûr que je jure de ne pas trahir mon frère.  
_ Parfait ! Maintenant que tout ça est dit, je vais aller leur servir leur repas ».  
Feliciano porta les deux grandes assiettes fumantes jusqu’à la table recluse au fond du restaurant, souriant à son frère et à son invité de marque.  
Arthur saliva en voyant son plat, son ventre se mit à gronder de colère, énervé d’avoir été si longtemps ignoré. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, l’adolescent avait négligé les repas, ces derniers temps. Un bout de tartine chaque matin, un demi sandwich le midi et pas de repas le soir car il ne voulait pas rester avec son frère aîné.  
Arthur préférait mettre sa santé en danger plutôt que de diner avec Allistor.  
Pitoyable.  
Feliciano échangea encore deux mots avec son frère avant de les quitter pour continuer le service, leur permettant de commencer à déguster cette merveille culinaire.  
Laissé enfin seuls, la discussion importante allait pouvoir reprendre, ce qui leur fit immédiatement perdre le sourire à tous les deux.  
Arthur caressa avec douceur sa cicatrice au sourcil, les yeux baissés vers son verre vide.  
« Ne me dis pas que c’est ton frère qui t’a fait ça.  
_ Non… Le gang d’idiots au lycée… Ils sont insultés mes amis. J’ai craqué… Je me suis jeté sur eux et je les ai frappés… Mon père n’a rien dit à ce sujet, il était trop déçu, je pense. Allistor m’a lancé un regard dégouté quand je suis rentré et le reste n’a rien dit et ne me regarde plus dans les yeux… Papa veut que j’aille voir un psy… Dès demain, entre deux heures de cours parce que j’ai un trou de trois heures à cause de l’absence d’un de mes professeurs… Mais j’ai pas envie… Je veux pas m’ouvrir à eux… Je les connais pas les psychiatres… J’en ai marre… »  
Francis l’écoutait soigneusement, attentif à son appel au secours. Un violent sentiment d’impuissance le prit et il regrettait amèrement d’être autant bridé dans sa propre condition sociale. Il se sentit particulièrement inutile et ne sut pas comment réagir.  
Il y eut de la colère envers les sales gosses qui s’en prenaient à Arthur, mais sa tristesse vis-à-vis de son incapacité à aider son amant fut bien plus forte. Il se retint de justesse de le prendre dans ses bras en plein milieu du restaurant.  
Arthur avait besoin d’amour et de tendresse, il le savait. Il voulait être rassuré. Francis devait le rassurer, c’était son rôle. Personne d’autre que lui ne pouvait le faire, et il semblait que personne d’autre que lui n’avait les couilles de le faire.  
« Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux, Arthur, et écoute-moi attentivement. Tout ceci, tout ce que tu vis actuellement est une mauvaise, très mauvais passe. Tu vas souffrir pendant encore plusieurs mois, jusqu’à tes dix-huit ans pour être précis. Ce ne sera pas drôle, mais c’est nécessaire ; il faut attendre encore. Cependant, au moment précis où tu auras atteint ta majorité, à la seconde même où minuit retentira sur ton horloge et écoute-moi attentivement – à ce moment-là, je serais derrière la porte d’entrée de ta baraque, et je t’attendrais. Ce jour-là, Arthur, je te jure que tu viens avec moi. Je t’emmène.  
_ J’en ai rêvé de cette situation, tu sais ? sourit l’autre avec défaitisme. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu’aussi enchanteresse soit-elle, elle est infaisable. C’est gentil de ta part d’en parler avec cette fougue, cela dit…  
_ Ce n’est certainement pas « infaisable » comme tu sembles le penser… A minuit, tu viendras avec moi.  
_ Allons, Francis, rit faussement le britannique. Ce n’est pas…  
_ Arthur ».  
Le ton impérieux du Parisien fit déglutir l’adolescent, qui noya son regard embué d’espoir vers ses pâtes – excellentes d’ailleurs – pour ne pas supporter ce regard qui le faisait fondre sur place.  
Ils mangèrent silencieusement, appréciant de se retrouver, d’être loin de leurs responsabilités et de leurs problèmes. L’ambiance douce du restaurant les berça presque mais Francis brisa cette petite monotonie pour ressusciter la conversation, parlant du chiot ou de ses amis. S’en fut un soulagement de voir le britannique rire de bon cœur sous ses anecdotes.  
Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé leur plat, Lovino les débarrassa et revint immédiatement après avec la carte des dessert.  
« Des suggestions du chef ? demanda poliment Francis.  
_ Fais pas l’andouille, fratello. Tu connais très bien la spécialité sucrée de la maison.  
_ Huuum~ ! Le tiramisu à la Vergas~  
_ Bien évidemment ! Nous faisons le meilleur de toute l’Italie !  
_ Je vais prendre ça, alors…, réfléchit Arthur. Si c’est votre spécialité, je veux à tout prix y goûter.  
_ Très bon choix, l’ami. Et toi, crétin de fratello ?  
_ La même. Ça fait longtemps que je n’y ai pas eu droit ».  
Lovino s’éloigna de trois pas avant de stopper sa marche. Il semblait réfléchir à petit dilemme intérieur. Résolu, il revint à la table de ses invités de marque, sous le regard interrogateur de son frère aîné.  
« En attendant que le dessert soit prêt, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas crâner devant ton élève en lui montrant notre bibliothèque familiale ? Je te rappelle qu’elle est dans l’appart à l’arrière-boutique ».  
Les yeux de Francis brillèrent d’amusement, preuve qu’il trouvait l’idée tout à fait intéressante.  
N’ayant pas mieux à faire, les deux blonds quittèrent la grande salle du restaurant et passèrent par la porte de service pour rejoindre l’appartement des jumeaux Italiens. Derrière un petit couloir fleuris, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de salon entièrement rempli d’étagères bourrés de livres en tout genre, donnant une ambiance très ancienne à la pièce.  
« Je te présente notre trésor familial, rigola le plus âgé. Ici se trouvent des livres venant du monde entier, dans de vieilles éditions disparues. Je te laisse imaginer le boulot que ça a été de tout trier avec mille précautions.  
_ C’est impressionnant… Ta famille est vraiment très axée sur la littérature…  
_ Je ne te le fais pas dire… Enfin, du côté paternel, du moins ».  
Arthur touchait du regard, apeuré à l’idée d’abîmer un de ces ouvrages. Ce qu’il trouvait d’agréable dans la littérature, c’était qu’en lisant, il avait l’impression de tout quitter pour une époque et un lieu différent, tellement il se laissait absorber par l’intrigue. Tout ce qu’il désirait était de se libérer de sa vie, de ne plus y penser.  
N’importe quelle histoire était mieux que sa vie.  
Francis garda son amant à l’œil, toujours inquiet pour lui. Il espérait lui changer les idées en lui ouvrant une partie de son monde. L’inviter au restaurant de ses frères, les présenter, lui montrer leur bibliothèque, toutes ces choses étaient faites pour qu’Arthur s’oublie, au moins le temps d’une soirée.  
Intérieurement, Francis désirait également s’oublier car il n’avait pas encore réglé son dilemme intérieur quant à leurs âges différents.  
« Francis… »  
L’interpellé reprit pied et cligna des yeux pour bien se réveiller, contemplant son amant dont la tête était négligemment posée sur le rebord d’une étagère.  
« Oui, Arthur ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
_ Je… je voulais te dire que je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ce que tu fais. Grâce à toi, je respire mieux, je me sens libre et maître de moi-même… Chez moi, je suis étouffé et emprisonné. Je voudrais tout quitter une bonne fois pour toute mais je ne suis pas assez courageux pour ça. Parfois, je me demande même pourquoi je continue de lutter alors qu’aucune porte de sortie ne m’apparait. Si seulement je pouvais m’endormir et qu’on ne me réveille pas… »  
Les iris bleus de Francis se voilèrent d’une profonde tristesse et il se sentit chanceler sous cette déclaration qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Arthur était clairement en train de déprimer et ses paroles étaient celles d’un désespéré n’attendant plus rien de la vie. Mais il était trop jeune pour tenir un tel discours !  
Francis prit peur des décisions qu’Arthur pourrait prendre dans sa tristesse. Il avait besoin d’être soutenu, de retrouver goût en la vie. Il fallait du changement ! Ou au moins, une once d’espoir et de bonheur !  
« … puisque rien n’a de sens, j’en viens à me dire que ma simple existence est également éteinte. C’est illogique de se battre quand on a les mains liées… Je suis… »  
Francis se jeta sur ses lèvres pour stopper les assassines paroles qui les faisaient tous deux souffrir. Qu’il se taise ! Qu’il arrête ces folies ! Qu’il se batte ! Francis voulait hurler contre ses lèvres qu’il ne le laisserait pas abandonner maintenant. Il ne lui demandait que de la patience. Encore quelques mois et il mettrait lui-même un terme à tout ça.  
Leurs bassins rentrèrent en contact dans une brusque friction, faisant gémir l’adolescent incertain. Il sentait les mains de Francis s’aventurer partout sur son corps, comme il en avait longtemps rêvé, sauf qu’il y avait, dans ses baisers, quelque chose de triste et de passionné, comme si l’adulte souhaitait lui faire passer un message.  
Francis était bouleversé. Pressé. Hésitant mais ferme.  
Et il abusa sans honte de ses lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’ils se sentent obligés de se séparer pour respirer. L’adulte mit ce temps de récupération à profit en remontant ses mains sous le pull de son cadet, caressant son dos pour en ressentir la chaleur. Il plongea même sa tête contre le cou tendu d’Arthur pour s’approprier son parfum.  
Rouge et essoufflé, ce dernier avait maintenant la tête qui lui tournait et il se fit la réflexion que les choses le dépassaient complètement. Il se rendit d’ailleurs compte que sa ceinture se faisait déboucler lorsque son petit-ami glissa contre lui pour s’agenouiller, le pressant un peu plus contre la bibliothèque.  
« Tu n’as pas à avoir peur, Arthur. Même si tu souffres, je ferais de mon mieux pour t’apporter un peu de bonheur, même si cela signifie que tu dois te perdre dans mes bras. S’il ne te faut que cela pour aller mieux, laisse-moi te voler tes pensées et ta raison. Je vais t’aimer, Arthur. Si fort que tu en perdras l’usage de la parole ».  
L’aveu arriva aux oreilles du jeune adolescent par saccade, le temps que Francis glisse sa braguette vers le bas avec l’aide de ses dents. Arthur n’eut que le temps d’appréhender la suite.  
Ainsi et sans attendre, une sensation de chaleur se déversa dans ses veines alors que son sexe commençait à disparaitre entre les lèvres aimantes de l’adulte. A en perdre la tête, à en jouir et à la folie. Arthur perdit ses sens les uns après les autres, ne se concentrant que sur ce qu’il ressentait plus bas. Comme l’avait promis son amant, il n’avait plus de pensées ou de raison.  
La vision était érotique. La situation également.  
La bibliothèque, symbole du savoir, d’une tradition familiale, sacrée, protégée, désormais souillée de leurs gémissements. Aucun autre son ne vint couvrir la voix déraillée de luxure d’Arthur. On ne lui avait jamais fait ça avant. C’était tellement osé. Tellement adulte.  
Il se sentait alors égal à Francis, mature comme lui, prêt à faire des expériences nouvelles et à user de pratiques faisant rougir toutes les Vierges du pays.  
Ses cris peinaient trop à rester cloitrés dans sa gorge, il dut en laisser échapper quelques-uns malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir, pour maintenir cette gênante situation. Et lorsque l’orgasme l’eut achevé, sa voix mourut complètement, le rendant pantois et muet d’une stupeur jouissive, les membres chancelants.  
En voyant qu’il tremblait, Francis se redressa pour l’attraper entre ses bras forts, le serrant contre lui dans une caresse réconfortante. Patiemment, il attendait de le voir reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration tout en réalisant ce qu’il venait de faire et à quel point cela allait à l’encontre de ses résolutions.  
Remit de ses émotions bien qu’encore un peu rouge au niveau des joues, Arthur osa un regard timide vers son compagnon. Celui-ci posa un baiser sur sa tempe, se répétant qu’il fallait donner le plus de tendresse possible à ce pauvre être malmené par la vie. Ainsi, il le garda contre son cœur, lui murmurant mille petites choses qui font sourire, entre quelques baisers prometteurs, et ce jusqu’à ce que Feliciano les appelle pour le dessert, inconscient que Francis venait de briser un tabou dans leur bibliothèque.  
Au Diable ses bonnes résolutions. Arthur avait trop besoin de lui.


	4. Fuite

Arthur se réveilla ce matin-là avec des papillons dans le ventre. Rien que de repenser à ce diner de la veille, il avait envie de sourire béatement et de rester dans son lit à rêver. Cependant, il avait cours et ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester chez lui avec tout le travail qu’il avait à faire. Il se leva donc pour ouvrir sa fenêtre et ses volets, appréciant l’air frais de la matinée, puis il partit directement sous la douche afin de se débarrasser de son reste de sommeil.  
Une fois prêt, il descendit au salon et fut arrêté dans l’entrée par son père.  
« Hop ! Hop ! Hop, jeune homme ! Où penses-tu aller comme ça alors que tu n’as même pas encore mangé ?  
_ Oh, je m’achèterais un truc à grignoter sur le chemin. Là, il faut que j’aille au lycée, papa.  
_ Arthur, je veux que tu viennes prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec les autres. On doit avoir une petite discussion et comme je ne te vois quasiment pas le soir, ce sera désormais le matin.  
_ Oh pitié, non…  
_ Arthur. Je fais ça pour le bien de la famille.  
_ Quelle famille ?!  
_ Ne hausse pas le ton ! Je t’ai dit d’aller à la cuisine ! »  
Défait, Arthur renonça à arriver en avance pour préparer ses dossiers de délégués. La journée commençait extrêmement mal.  
Autour de la table à manger de la cuisine, la fratrie Kirkland au complet était réunie, sirotant un thé ou mâchouillant une biscotte. Lorsqu’ils le virent entrer dans la pièce, les quatre membres de la famille restèrent silencieux et attentifs à cette étrange idée venant de leur père.  
Celui-ci prit place et invita le benjamin à en faire de même.  
Mauvaise journée…  
« Mange, Arthur.  
_ Je n’ai pas faim, pour l’instant. C’est pour ça que j’achète un truc sur la route quand je…  
_ Mange ».  
C’était sans appel.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes anorexique, Arthur.  
_ Avec tout ce que j’ai mangé hier avec Kiku, y a peu de chance ».  
Pour des raisons de sécurité, Arthur avait dit à son père que la famille de Kiku l’avait invité dans leur restaurant la veille. Lorsqu’il s’agissait des Honda, le père Kirkland était tout de suite plus laxiste, connaissant de réputation le bon comportement qu’ils avaient vis-à-vis d’Arthur.  
« Et comment vont les Honda ? demanda l’adulte en vérifiant que son fils mangeait bien quelque chose de consistant.  
_ Bien. Ils te passe le bonjour, d’ailleurs ».  
Le père hocha la tête puis fronça des sourcils lorsqu’il rencontra le regard agacé d’Allistor.  
« Bon, écoutez-moi bien, les enfants. Vous commencez tous, dès aujourd’hui, quelques séances chez le psychiatre pour parler de nos problèmes de famille. De plus, j’exige dorénavant que nous mangions le soir ensembles, sauf si l’un d’entre vous est invité ailleurs, bien entendu. Maintenant, vous allez prendre sur vous et apprendre à régler vos conflits autrement qu’en vous battant et en vous hurlant dessus. Tant que vous vivrez sous mon toit, ce sera comme ça ».  
Un silence gêné lui répondit. Personne ne se sentait à contredire cette décision, car cela signerait le début d’une énième dispute. Et après tout, ce n’était que quelques petites séances de rien du tout où ils devaient parler à un homme dont les lèvres étaient scellées sous la règle du secret professionnel. Quelle importance ?  
« Arthur, tu seras le premier à y aller. J’ai vérifié ton emploi du temps, tu iras pendant tes trois heures de permanence de ce matin. Le cabinet n’est pas loin du lycée, c’est une chance. Puis cette après-midi, ce sera au tour d’Allistor, puis Carwyn, puis Edwyn, puis enfin Lisa. Mon rendez-vous à moi aura lieu ce week-end. Comme ça, pas de jalousie, tout le monde ira là-bas. Sommes-nous bien d’accord ?  
_ Ouais…, répondirent-ils plus ou moins en chœur.  
_ De toute façon, à part Arthur, aucun d’entre vous ne travaille vraiment aujourd’hui. Sauf les cours du soir de Lisa et Carwyn mais c’est à 19h. Vous allez profiter de cette journée de repos pour prendre de bonnes résolutions.  
_ Je peux y aller, papa ? demanda timidement Arthur en achevant sa tartine. Je vais avoir une dure journée aujourd’hui et je dois à tout prix finir un dossier sur le Carnaval de l’école, pour le proposer aux enseignants. Entre ça, les cours, le psy et mon heure de colle de ce soir, j’ai vraiment pas le temps… »  
Les yeux dans les yeux, son père réfléchissait attentivement à cette demande, mais finit par abdiquer, conscient que ses arguments étaient tout à fait pertinent. Il lui donna l’autorisation de sortir de table et Arthur ne se fit pas prier, pressé d’en finir avec cette ambiance mortifère. De plus, il avait envie de vomir à cause du pain sec qu’on lui avait fait ingérer de force. Décidemment, il n’avait vraiment pas faim le matin.  
Il n’avait même « pas faim du tout » en ce moment, mis à part la veille au soir. Il n’avait faim que lorsque son corps relâchait la pression et cela n’avait lieu que lorsqu’il était avec son amant. Logique, dans un sens.  
La simple présence de ses frères lui nouait l’estomac et lui donnait la nausée.  
Arrivé à l’école, Arthur ne se fit pas prier et se jeta littéralement dans la salle des délégués où il s’enferma à double-tour pour que personne ne le dérange. Depuis l’incident avec les Crêtes de Coq, il avait l’impression de développer un bout de paranoïa.  
Vivement ses dix-huit ans.  
Il travailla à rythme élevé, pressé d’en finir avec ce dossier. S’il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait le rendre aujourd’hui à ses enseignants, à la pause de midi, juste après être allé chez le psychiatre. Au pire, il pourrait le peaufiner pendant le cours d’allemand pendant que le professeur serait occupé à faire la police contre les élèves dissidents. Il fallait mettre à profit la moindre seconde. Travailler, travailler, oublier les emmerdes, travailler, tenir bon et travailler. La bonne routine du psychopathe.  
Au fond de sa poche, le téléphone d’Arthur se mit à vibrer.  
Francis.  
Hâtivement, au point de manquer de le faire chuter à terre, il amena le petit appareil contre son oreille.  
« F-F-Francis ! Euh… Je veux dire : Allo ? »  
Un rire franc se fit entendre et le britannique se retint de bouder, n’aimant pas spécialement qu’on rit de lui (même s’il l’avait mérité sur ce coup-là).  
« Oui, mon amour, c’est bel et bien moi~. Si je ne me trompe pas par rapport à ce que je sais sur toi, tu es actuellement dans ta salle de délégué en train de plancher sur un dossier bateau tout en pensant à moi.  
_ Je… Je ne passe pas ma vie à penser à toi, espèce de… de… Je… Va te faire foutre !  
_ Oww~, mon amour~ ! Que je suis heureux d’entendre ta douce voix mélodieuse et calme dès le matin~ ! Je viens d’arriver au boulot et je profite qu’il n’y ait personne pour t’appeler, comme tu es certainement toi-même seul et bloqué dans une salle sans âme qui vive. J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas…  
_ Non… Pas du tout… Merci d’appeler. Tu vas bien ?  
_ Et bien… je commence à nouer une amitié très forte avec la petite nouvelle de l’équipe. Elle est arrivée ce matin, elle est belle et a le don de me tenir éveillée malgré la fatigue ».  
Arthur n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Francis n’était tout de même pas en train de lui avouer à lui qu’il reluquait une de ses compagnes de travail ?  
« Elle s’appelle Campaneo et c’est la plus merveilleuse invention du monde. C’est fou la quantité de café qu’on peut foutre dans cette petite merveille de la technologie. Non parce que tu comprends, notre ancienne machine à café déraillait et nous servait du thé froid quand on demandait un Capuccino. L’horreur ! Heureusement que j’ai réussi à convaincre mon père d’arranger immédiatement la situation. Sinon, on y aurait passé des mois. Encore une fois, Francis Bonnefoy gère le problème avec brio !  
_ T’es bête…, rigola Arthur.  
_ Oui, je sais. Merci, mon amour. Et toi ? Comment se passe ce début de matinée ?  
_ Mon père nous a improvisé un conseil de famille au petit-déjeuner. On va tous aller voir un psy dès aujourd’hui. Je vais devoir finir mon dossier ce matin malgré mes deux heures de cours, courir chez le psy directement après, donner mon dossier à mes professeurs puis aller faire mon heure de colle ce soir… En espérant ne pas recevoir de travail supplémentaire pendant la journée… Je pense qu’après le psy, je vais repasser chez moi pour déposer mes affaires du matin et accessoirement voir comment évoluent les choses avec mes frères. Ils sont supposés passer la matinée à « prendre conscience de certaines choses vis-à-vis de la famille ».  
_ Oh… Je vois. Ils n’ont pas de cours aujourd’hui, tes frères et sœurs ?  
_ Les joies de la FAC…  
_ Ok, je comprends mieux. Du coup, je vais te laisser finir ton dossier tant que tu as du temps pour le faire. Je sens que ta journée va être éreintante… courage, mon petit lapin. N’oublie pas que je suis là pour toi.  
_ Merci, Francis… Je t’aime. Au revoir ».  
Ils raccrochèrent, soupirant chacun de leur côté.  
Mais Arthur se fit interrompre dans ses sombres pensées lorsque l’on tapa à la porte de la salle. Il rangea son téléphone comme s’il s’agissait de la preuve de son crime, puis alla ouvrir le verrou. Il fut alors face à Matthieu Jones, qui le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.  
« Pourquoi tu t’es enfermé, Arthur ? demanda-t-il  
_ C’était par mesure de précaution au cas où les Crêtes de Coq ne rappliquent.  
_ C’est dangereux s’il y a le feu.  
_ C’est vrai, tu as raison. Je vais faire plus attention… »  
Ce qui était rafraichissant avec cet enfant, c’était son souci pour ses proches, qui en faisait un véritable amour. Dans la catégorie « je suis ton ami et je suis là pour toi », Matthieu était la carte maitresse.  
« Tu vas bien depuis l’autre fois ? reprit timidement le jeune adolescent avec inquiétude. Je veux dire… Tu as eu une heure de colle à cause d’eux, n’est-ce pas ? Ton papa ne t’a pas trop crié dessus ?  
_ Euh… C’est compliqué… Mais ça va aller. Je vais vite m’en débarrasser ce soir et on n’en reparlera plus. Et comment va Alfred ?  
_ Il est très énervé après le Gang. Je l’ai entendu marmonner quelque chose comme quoi il voulait créer un club de Police Héroïque dans l’école. S’il t’en parle, au moins, tu seras prévenu. Et je n’ai sûrement pas besoin de t’expliquer en quoi mon frère est un crétin avec des idées débiles ?  
_ Non, ça ira, ne t’inquiète pas. Moi vivant, il n’y aura pas de club aussi dangereux et imprévisible avec quelqu’un comme Alfred F. Jones aux commandes. De toute manière, aucun professeur ne validerait l’idée derrière moi. Ne t’inquiète pas, Matthew, je gère la situation.  
_ Merci, Arthur ».  
S’il fallait aussi s’occuper d’Alfred, le délégué n’était pas au bout de ses peines. C’est qu’il a la rancune tenace, ce bougre de pseudo-héros. Arthur allait finir par se mettre à prier pour qu’on ne lui rajoute pas d’ennuis supplémentaires.  
Le temps restant, Arthur continua son dossier et Matthieu s’assit un peu plus loin pour pouvoir travailler au calme avant le début des cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne journée avant de rejoindre leur classe respective. Arthur passa ses deux heures de cours à achever discrètement son dossier, prenant quelques notes au passage qu’il peaufinerait ultérieurement.  
Cela fait, il courut jusqu’en salle des professeurs pour rendre le dossier. Le directeur, discutant avec le personnel enseignant, l’accueillit avec suspicion. Depuis cette histoire de coups et d’heure de colle, Arthur était un peu réticent à l’idée d’engager la conversation avec cet homme.  
« Oh, tiens donc ! s’exclama l’adulte. Que nous vaut votre présence ici, Kirkland ?  
_ Je viens donner un dossier à mon professeur principal, au sujet du Carnaval de l’école.  
_ Hum… C’est vrai, j’avais oublié l’existence de cet événement. Je lirais votre dossier également, si vous le permettez.  
_ Faites comme bon vous semble, monsieur. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois y aller.  
_ Vous n’avez plus cours de la matinée, pourtant. Pourquoi cet empressement, Kirkland ? J’espère que vous ne préparez rien de… fâcheux… »  
Il avait pété un câble une fois et, ça y est, on le considérait comme une racaille en pleine déchéance ?  
Arthur soupira.  
« Non, j’ai un rendez-vous médical chez… »  
Il se stoppa. Ce n’était définitivement pas une bonne idée d’avouer qu’il allait voir un psychiatre. Très mauvaise idée.  
« … chez le médecin. J’ai des révisions de vaccin à faire.  
_ Oh, je vois. Désolé de vous avoir retenu, Kirkland. Allez-y ».  
Avec l’impression d’avoir échappé à la mort, Arthur quitta la salle et courut à l’arrêt de bus près du lycée pour s’en aller à cette satanée séance. Il manqua de se tromper de rue mais parvint finalement jusqu’au cabinet du docteur Beilschmidt, où il patienta dix minutes dans la salle d’attente avant d’être ponctuellement reçu.  
Le psy était un grand homme, large d’épaules, blond et impeccablement bien coiffé et habillé. Il respirait le sérieux.  
Du coup, Arthur se sentit quelque peu intimidé lorsqu’il prit place sur un siège, face à son nouveau médecin (armé d’un stylo et d’un bloc-note).  
« Enchanté, monsieur Kirkland. Je suis Ludwig Beilschmidt et je serais votre psychologue pour les quelques séances que nous passerons ensembles. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger et je reste contraint sous le secret professionnel. Rien de ce qui sera dit ici n’atteindra les oreilles de quiconque, et encore moins de votre famille si cela vous inquiète. Ainsi, pour vous et votre entourage, je vous conseille de vous montrer un minimum coopératif. Mon unique but est de vous aider à faire le point avec vous-même pour que vous puissiez trouver des solutions. Bien sûr, je n’ai aucun ordre à vous donner et ne peut pas influencer votre train de vie. C’est vous et vous seul qui devez prendre vos décisions ».  
Avec une introduction si professionnelle et objective, Arthur avait du mal à jouer les fortes têtes. Ce psy avait quelque chose dans le regard qui persuadait de son honnêteté et de son altruisme.  
Après un cours silence de synchronisme silencieux entre eux, la discussion put réellement commencer.  
« Votre père a pris le rendez-vous lui-même. Est-il à l’origine de cette séance ?  
_ Oui. L’ambiance à la maison est chaotique donc il envoie tous mes frères et moi-même vous consulter pour tenter de démêler les choses.  
_ Je m’en doutais un peu. Bien, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, le temps nous est précieux. Pourriez-vous m’expliquer votre point de vue sur cette si chaotique vie de famille, s’il-vous-plait ?  
_ Ma mère est morte en couche lorsqu’elle m’a eu. Je pense que mes frères et sœurs me le reprochent et se sentent obliger de me mener la vie dure, pendant que mon père, entre deux lourds contrats de travail, tente de joindre les deux bouts, comme on dit. Point final.  
_ C’est un peu maigre… Je suppose que vous êtes plus sensible aux mauvais traitements de votre fratrie qu’à l’absence de votre père. Quels exemples de mauvais traitements pouvez-vous me raconter ?  
_ Lorsque j’étais enfant, ils se sont amusés à me perdre en forêt quand on est allé rendre visite à nos grands-parents. Je suis resté dehors pendant huit heures. Ma grand-mère a mobilisé la Police Municipale ainsi que quelques bénévoles du village pour me retrouver. Sinon, lorsque j’avais seize ans, l’aîné de la famille, Allistor, détruisait mes CD préférés sous mon nez pour me provoquer, donc on se bagarrait souvent. Puis il y a eu pleins de petites choses comme ça. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, heureusement ».  
Ludwig prit un moment pour noter ces précieuses informations.  
« Votre père n’a jamais pris le temps de parler avec vos frères et sœurs pour leur expliquer votre innocence dans le décès de votre mère ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. En fait, je n’ai plus le temps de m’intéresser à mon père ou à mes frères. Je préfère travailler, ça me change les idées.  
_ Vous restez plus tard au lycée pour éviter votre famille ?  
_ Oui. Et je suis délégué d’établissement. Ça m’oblige à gérer les événements de la vie scolaire et les actes de délinquances dont me parlent les autres élèves. Ce qui me rappelle l’élément déclencheur qui a poussé mon père à vous contacter.  
_ Je vous écoute.  
_ Je me suis battu avec un gang de fauteurs de troubles, ce qui m’a valu ma toute première heure de colle. Je crois que mon père était très déçu et… il a pris cette décision pour faire bouger les choses.  
_ Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battu, au juste ?  
_ Ils ont insultés mon ex-petite amie et mon meilleur ami.  
_ Et vu les blessures sur votre visage, ils n’y sont pas allés de main morte pour répliquer.  
_ Vous avez tout compris.  
_ Maintenant, avec tous ces éléments, parvenez-vous à mettre l’accent sur ce qui vous pose vraiment problème ?  
_ … Je crois bien que oui… Je pense que… récemment je m’en suis rendue compte… Je… Pour fuir ma famille, je me suis enchainé à de grosses responsabilités, et… maintenant que je croule sous le travail, j’aimerais m’en défaire pour avoir plus de temps libres où je pourrais voir Fr… enfin, plus de temps libre ».  
Arthur venait de se raviser dans sa confidence. A un mot près, il allait avouer sa relation amoureuse avec Francis. Quand bien même il était face à un psy, muet par respect pour lui et sa profession, il avait peur de l’avouer de vive voix. Cependant, le psy avait bien noté ce brusque arrêt dans son discours.  
« Vous ne me dites pas tout, Kirkland. Auriez-vous trouvé, autre que le travail, une nouvelle échappatoire à votre vie de famille ? »  
Le sujet sensible.  
« Je… Je suis… Enfin, j’ai… »  
Arthur se mit à rougir et commença à gesticuler sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise.  
« Vous êtes amoureux ? »  
Question purement rhétorique, ça se lisait sur son visage. Du coup, Arthur ne fit que hocher la tête pour répondre, embarrassé de savoir qu’il allait devoir révéler une partie de son secret. De toute façon, il n’était pas obligé de décliner l’identité de son amant. Le nom importait peu, seuls les faits avaient réellement un poids dans leur dialogue.  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous si gêné d’être amoureux, Kirkland ? Vous le cachez à votre famille, c’est cela ?  
_ Oui… Parce que… il… euh… il… C’est compliqué.  
_ « Il » ? Je vois. Le fait que ce soit un homme ferait mauvais impression chez vous ?  
_ Je ne sais pas… Ma famille n’a jamais semblée vraiment fermée d’esprit, surtout sur ce sujet-ci. Mais je suppose que voir leur petit frère éprit d’un autre homme donnera envie à mes frères de poursuivre leur bizutage. Surtout si l’homme en question est…  
_ … Oui ?  
_ … lu… ieu…  
_ Pardon ?  
_ … plus vieux… »  
Ludwig prit quelques longues secondes pour comprendre et enregistrer l’information qu’il venait d’obtenir (non sans peine).  
« Plus vieux ? C’est-à-dire ?  
_ Oh, rien de trop grave… Juste… sept ou huit ans…  
_ Ah… D’accord, je vois le tableau. Donc, si je résume bien… En plus d’être le bouc-émissaire de vos frères, de crouler sous un travail qui ne vous plait pas, vous devez aussi cacher une relation secrète à tout le monde ?  
_ Oui, c’est ça…  
_ Et votre petit-ami ? Qu’en pense-t-il ?  
_ Il veut me kidnapper à mes dix-huit ans pour m’arracher à cette vie.  
_ Très prévenant.  
_ Il a toujours été comme ça. Il dit des choses merveilleuses sous les coups de la passion mais irréalisables dans les faits.  
_ En quoi est-ce irréalisable ?  
_ Vu son statut vis-à-vis de sa propre famille, il ne pourra pas s’occuper d’un adolescent comme moi en plein dans ses études. Sa famille le déshériterait sûrement et il perdrait beaucoup. C’est pour ça que nous sommes bloqués. Peu importe combien je l’aime, je ne veux pas qu’il perde sa stabilité de vie à cause de moi ».  
Ludwig Beilschmidt nota encore certaines choses sur son carnet, pendant qu’Arthur jetait un coup d’œil intrigué à l’horloge. La fin de la séance approchait déjà et il n’avait pas vu le temps passer.  
« Avant de vous laisser, dites-moi juste, monsieur Kirkland, si le fait de parler de vos problèmes vous a fait un peu de bien.  
_ Oui, un peu. Ça me soulage.  
_ Très bien. C’est que cette séance vous a été bénéfique. Nous poursuivrons la semaine prochaine pour noter les éventuelles évolutions. Je vais vous laisser rentrer, maintenant. Merci de votre coopération.  
_ Merci à vous ».  
Arthur prit ses affaires de cours et serra respectueusement la main du psychologue avant de quitter la salle, un peu chamboulé de s’être livré à un inconnu. Ce psy savait mettre en confiance.  
C’était peut-être étrange à dire mais Arthur se sentait prêt à faire des efforts avec ses frères et sœurs. Le fait d’aller consulter un psychiatre lui avait fait prendre conscience de la gravité de sa situation familiale. Il espérait que les autres en prennent également conscience. Après tout, il n’était pas trop tard pour vivre une authentique vie de famille, basée sur les rires et le partage.  
L’espoir n’était certainement pas mort.  
Le cœur gonflé de nouvelles perspectives, l’adolescent rentra chez lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s’était pas senti aussi libéré depuis longtemps.  
Dans l’entrée de la maison, il accrocha temporairement son manteau, sachant qu’il n’allait pas s’éterniser trop longtemps. A part poser les livres en trop et discuter quelques minutes avec sa fratrie, il n’allait rien faire qui lui prendrait du temps.  
Il était plus de midi, annonçait l’horloge du couloir.  
Il ne monta pas tout de suite à sa chambre. Le sac sur l’épaule, il alla directement au salon, où les quatre autres discutaient, assis en cercle autour de la table basse, l’air sérieux. L’ambiance n’était pas des plus joyeuses mais Arthur y était habitué et ne s’en formalisa pas. Il gardait espoir d’un lendemain meilleur.  
« Bonjour, salua-t-il. Je reviens du psychiatre et je pose juste mes affaires avant de retourner à l’école. Le Docteur Beilschmidt est quelqu’un de très compétent et de profondément humain, vous verrez. Il…  
_ Tais-toi, le morveux, coupa Allistor en posant douloureusement sa tête sur la paume de sa main ».  
Arthur garda son calme, conscient qu’il allait falloir du temps et de la patience pour retrouver un équilibre relationnel entre eux.  
« On n’a pas envie de le voir, ce psy. Papa a vraiment des idées à la con, quand il se force.  
_ Eh ! s’emporta Arthur. Un peu de respect pour lui. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est que nous soyons une famille normale ! C’est un but louable !  
_ Et nous ?! Tu crois qu’on en veut de sa famille normale ?! Tu penses sincèrement que c’est possible ?!  
_ Arrête de crier au moins une fois dans ta vie, Allistor…  
_ Me donne pas d’ordre, Arthur !  
_ Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être normaux ? renchérit le plus jeune. Explique-moi !  
_ Parce qu’on ne veut pas partager le même sang que toi ! »  
Arthur tiqua, la voix coupée alors qu’il tentait de comprendre ces paroles.  
Lisa semblait se retenir de quitter la pièce et Carwyn ne savait plus où se mettre, l’air gêné. Seul Edwyn semblait garder son calme et une pleine maitrise de ses actes.  
« Je ne comprends pas…, tenta Arthur. Vous ne prenez jamais le temps de m’expliquer et on ne communique que par des cris… Parlons, pour une fois dans notre vie. Mettons les choses à plat, que je sache ce qui ne va pas entre vous et moi.  
_ C’est ton existence qui ne va pas, cracha l’aïné.  
_ Al… S’il-te-plait…, soupira Carwyn.  
_ Non. Il veut qu’on parle, on va parler.  
_ Oui mais il y a une manière de dire les choses.  
_ M’en branle.  
_ Al ! »  
L’interpelé se leva du fauteuil, le regard tueur. Quelque chose en lui semblait bouillir et jamais Arthur n’avait vu son frère si… bouleversé.  
« J’ai dix-neuf ans, Arthur. Dix-neuf ! Dix-neuf putain années à te subir, chaque jour qui passait, toi, le petit bâtard responsable de tout ! Evidemment que tu ne voyais rien quand t’étais gosse ! Tu as longtemps été particulièrement naïf ! C’est pour ça qu’on a réussi pleins de fois à te perdre en ville ou en forêt ! Tu nous étais soumis, fut un temps. Il suffisait qu’on te dise « viens, Arthur, allons nous promener en forêt » pour que tes insupportables joues de hamster ne se mettent à rougir de plaisir. Puis on marchait, puis on s’éloignait et tu n’arrivais pas à suivre. Combien de fois a-t-on réussi à se débarrasser de toi ? C’en était jouissif. On jouissait de te voir assez stupide pour nous suivre encore après ça. Cinq fois, Arthur. Cinq fois qu’on t’a eu avec cette technique…  
_ Je croyais que… vous vouliez faire la paix… en se baladant en famille… »  
C’était vrai.  
Dans sa jeunesse, à chaque fois que ses aînés l’invitaient pour une balade, Arthur avait espéré une réconciliation, une proximité entre eux. Petit, il n’avait pas compris que c’était pour se moquer de lui. C’est en grandissant qu’il avait perdu cette innocence.  
« On ne fera jamais la paix avec toi, morveux. Tu m’as détruit ma vie rien qu’en venant au monde. Je me demande même comment tu peux encore te regarder dans une glace.  
_ Je… je ne l’ai pas tué…  
_ Si. Tu as tué maman.  
_ C’est… c’est pas vrai… Tu dis n’importe quoi… »  
L’émotion commençait à le gagner et ces précédents espoirs à le quitter. S’il le pouvait, Arthur se cacherait dans un trou, tellement il avait honte. Les mots de son frère lui faisaient extrêmement mal et les autres ne faisaient qu’écouter, n’osant pas prendre parti.  
« Je voulais une mère, tu me l’as enlevé ! Elle est morte et qu’est-ce qu’on a à la place ? Une petite chose svelte, inutile, faiblard et insolente ! C’est toi qui aurais dû mourir à l’accouchement ! Je ne voulais pas d’un petit frère en plus ! Des frères, j’en ai déjà deux et ça me va ! C’est ma mère qui me manque ! Et les autres sont d’accord !  
_ Mais… mais je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal ! Tu crois que je suis heureux de ne pas avoir de mère, peut-être ?! Arrête d’être égoïste et pense un peu aux autres, Al ! Grandis !  
_ Je t’emmerde, Arthur. Je t’emmerde ! Si au moins tu étais resté serviable comme tu l’étais, enfant, tu aurais servi à quelque chose. Mais en plus d’être une erreur de la Nature, tu t’es permis de te rebeller !  
_ Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Tu croyais que j’allais me laisser malmener jusqu’à la fin de ma vie ?! Evidemment que je me suis rebeller ! Et c’est ta faute !  
_ Les gars, calmez-vous, tenta Edwyn. Les cris ne changeront rien. D’ailleurs, tu vas être en retard au lycée, Arthur.  
_ Je m’en fous ! répliqua le plus jeune. Je vais enfin mettre des mots sur les non-dits ! D’ailleurs, laisse-moi te dire bravo, Allistor ! Bravo ! Il t’aura fallu dix-neuf piges pour avoir les couilles de me dire les choses en face ! Je ne te savais aussi lâche, c’est une sacré surprise ! T’as d’autres choses à me dire, tant qu’on y est ?!  
_ Parle-lui autrement, contra Lisa. Tu n’es pas en position de…  
_ En position de quoi ?! hurla Arthur. Tu vas me dire que je suis en tort ?! Que tout est bien de ma faute, comme il le pense ! Que je suis un meurtrier ? Que j’ai commis un matricide en toute connaissance de cause ?! Vous croyez que je ne me sens pas seul les jours de fête des mères ?! Vous croyez que je ne me suis jamais remis en question ?! Arrêtez de fuir en me foutant tout sur le dos ! Grandissez tous !  
_ Si tu n’étais pas né, elle serait vivante. Avouons-le, reprit Edwyn avec embarras ».  
Arthur crut nager en plein délire. Oppressé, torturé, il souffrait de ces aveux en retenant ses larmes au mieux. Il découvrait enfin le plein pouvoir des mots et leurs conséquences.  
« Vous l’auriez tué vous-même ! cria Arthur en donnant un coup de pied dans la table basse qui se renversa.  
_ Eh oh, Arthur ! Calme-toi !  
_ Ta gueule, Lisa ! Je n’ai pas tué ma mère ! C’est vous qui l’avez tué !  
_ Pardon ?! s’emporta à son tour Allistor. Qu’est-ce que tu as osé dire ?!  
_ Après quatre accouchements à un an de différence entre chaque, dont une paire de jumeaux, vous pensiez vraiment que ça ne pouvait que bien se passer ?! Bien sûr que non puisque vous n’étiez, et êtes toujours, que de pauvres connards de gamins égoïstes ! Vous l’avez vous-même assassiné à petit feu ! On a tous la même responsabilité dans cette histoire ! Alors arrêtez de me mettre tout sur le dos, bande d’hypocrites matricides ! »  
Ce fut la goutte de trop. Allistor se jeta sur Arthur pour lui assener un violent coup de poing au visage. Ces paroles, il ne pouvait pas les encaisser. Après seize ans à s’être persuadé qu’Arthur était complètement responsable de cette tragédie, il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu’il avait aussi des tords.  
Par frustration, par rage et par tristesse, ils se combattirent tous deux à même le sol alors que les trois autres tentaient de les séparer en leur hurlant de se calmer. Ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Juste se faire du mal. Mais à force de patience venant des trois autres, ils furent maitrisés, et rapidement, on les éloigna à une distance raisonnable.  
Allistor était fou de rage, regardant son cadet avec toute la haine de monde, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille. Arthur, dans le même état, était plus bouleversé qu’enragé. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
Il n’avait plus d’espoir concernant leur bonne entente. C’était fini. Depuis le début, tout était fini.  
« Tu es un monstre, Arthur ! Tu n’aurais pas du exister !  
_ Pourquoi aurais-tu plus de droit que moi ?! Je suis né vivant et viable, comme toi ! J’ai poussé le même cri que toi ! J’ai les mêmes yeux que toi ! Je suis comme toi ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi c’est moi qui devrait disparaitre ?! Parce que… Parce que je suis né en dernier ? Parce que… c’est moi qui lui ai porté le dernier coup… ? Mais moi… moi, j’ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal… Moi, je n’ai jamais été dans les bras de ma maman… Pas même une minute… Vous si… Vous avez eu plus de chance… C’est injuste… »  
Les larmes qu’il retenait perlèrent.  
Soucieux de cette crise, Carwyn, qui le retenait jusque-là, le lâcha enfin. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Allistor qui s’en fichait, la tête tourné vers la fenêtre alors qu’il semblait chercher à reprendre son souffle. Quant aux deux autres, ils ne savaient visiblement pas quoi faire ou dire.  
« Je vous hais…, murmura Arthur entre deux sanglots. Je vous hais tant… Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde qu’on puisse se rabibocher… ? Vous n’êtes fait que de haine… Vous me haïssez autant que je vous hais… Rien ne marchera entre nous…  
_ Arthur…, tenta Lisa avec l’intention de s’excuser.  
_ Non ! s’exclama-t-il en reculant de quelques pas vers le couloir de l’entrée. Tais-toi ! Ne m’appelez plus ! Ne me parlez plus ! Ne m’approchez plus ! C’est bon ! J’ai compris, maintenant ! »  
Puis il partit en courant, trébuchant sur son sac de cours abandonné, et aucun de ses frères et sœurs ne le retint.  
Ce soir-là, Arthur ne rentrerait pas à la maison.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Tout ce dont Arthur se souvenait lorsqu’il fut calmé, c’était qu’il avait longtemps déambulé dans les rues de la ville, jusqu’à se perdre dans un parc avant de reprendre sa marche, même s’il était éreinté.  
Il avait tant couru que la nuit tombait, fraiche et menaçante. Il n’avait ni gilet, ni manteau, ni veste. Pas de portable, pas de carte, pas d’argent, pas de repère. Il avait froid, il avait mal, physiquement et mentalement, et il avait peur de la suite. Si suite il y avait.  
Son dernier reflexe, alors qu’il sombrait peu à peu dans le désespoir, fut de chercher la rue de Francis.  
Francis était la dernière personne au monde à tenir à lui et la seule à l’aimer vraiment.  
D’un pas aussi pressé qu’incertain, luttant contre l’humidité qui brouillait sa vision, il tenta de se souvenir de l’adresse de son amant, qui la lui avait donné au cas où. Ils n’étaient jamais allés l’un chez l’autre pour des raisons de sécurité.  
La nuit était pleinement tombée lorsqu’enfin, il trouva la belle maison de son sauveur. Le nom « Bonnefoy », délicieusement écrit à la plume, trônait sur l’interphone, devant une splendide maison ne laissant aucun doute sur sa condition sociale.  
Désespéré et perdu, Arthur se laissa tomber sur la porte d’entrée pour y prendre appui, violant la sonnette alors qu’il pleurait. Un petit aboiement de chiot se fit entendre mais ce qu’Arthur retint était surtout la belle voix grave du propriétaire, lui ordonnant de se calmer. Les pas s’approchèrent de la porte, puis le verrou fut retiré et enfin, la porte s’ouvrit.  
Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire le choc de Francis en voyant cette silhouette qu’il ne connaissait que trop lui tomber littéralement dessus pour l’enlacer avec force.  
Immédiatement, Arthur se sentit tirer à l’intérieur, au chaud. Il sentit Francis le câliner, une petite chose lui lécher la jambe et ses larmes glisser contre la texture caractéristique d’une chemise. Une main se posa sur sa tête pour le rassurer et une douce paire de lèvres se poser contre son front bouillant.  
Arthur entrouvrit les yeux, noyé dans des larmes qui le rendaient aveugle. Francis embrassait ses joues, ses pommettes, ses lèvres, recueillant l’humidité qui déformait ses traits. Leurs corps se serrèrent à la recherche de chaleur, alors que le chiot partait s’allonger sur le canapé, critiquant la scène du regard.  
Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, à se réchauffer et à s’embrasser. Ils ne quittèrent pas le corridor car leurs jambes refusèrent de les séparer.  
Ce moment, si simple, fit un bien fou à Arthur. Il se laissait consoler, sans scrupule pour son père certainement inquiet.  
« Mon amour… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Parle-moi. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Que s’est-il passé ? »  
Arthur, entre deux sanglots dépourvus de larmes car étant déjà toutes tombées, baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de cacher son visage dans la nuque chaude de son amant. Ce dernier prit son mal en patience, se doutant que l’incident devait s’appeler « Allistor Kirkland ».  
« Je… veux plus… Je veux plus les… voir… ! Je les hais… ! Ils me haïssent… ! Ils ont dit… Ils ont dit que… j’étais une erreur de… la Nature… ! Que j’aurais dû… mourir à la place de… maman… ! C’est fini, Francis ! Je ne peux plus… ! Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi… ! Et je veux plus ! Ils me tuent… !  
_ Bon sang… Ils finiront bien par prendre conscience de leurs paroles et s’en voudront un jour.  
_ Non ! Non ! Ils ne me pardonneront jamais d’être… d’être né !  
_ Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester éternellement brouillés sur un accident où tu es innocent ! Arthur, vous devez vraiment vous réconcilier…  
_ Non ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux ! Je ne peux plus tenir ! Francis ! Pas toi ! Ne me force pas ! S’il-te-plait… Francis… J’ai juste besoin de toi et toi seul… Tu es le seul… Tu es tout ce que je veux… Je t’aime…  
_ Moi aussi, Arthur… Mais je vois bien que tu souffres de ne pas t’entendre avec ta famille… Il faut leur faire prendre conscience de leurs torts et…  
_ Mais pourquoi tu insistes ?! Après les horreurs qu’ils m’ont dit, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux !  
_ Tu es encore mineur… Ton père va te chercher, Arthur, jusqu’à ce que…  
_ Dis-le si tu ne veux plus de moi mais ne tourne pas autour du pot !  
_ Arthur ! Tu sais bien que je t’aime, ce n’est pas la question ! Je te dis juste qu’il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience encore un petit peu et tenter de te réconcilier avec eux ».  
Arthur le regarda dans les yeux, blessé, avant de se dégager de ses bras accueillants. Le plus âgé fut frappé par le désespoir dans ses yeux.  
« C’est bon, j’ai bien compris le message… »  
Francis avait bien conscience qu’Arthur n’avait pas du tout compris le message. Il était en train de croire à une rupture amoureuse, il croyait gêné Francis, il croyait… être rejeté, abandonné de tout, famille, foyer, amour, alors qu’en réalité, Francis ne songeait qu’à son bonheur…  
Arthur se décala de quelques petits pas en arrière, vers la porte d’entrée.  
Vivre sans lui serait comme une longue descente aux Enfers. C’était inconcevable, inimaginable, impossible. Arthur était tout pour lui, tout son monde. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était qu’il vive heureux.  
Défait, Arthur se retourna, boitant vers la porte alors qu’il n’avait plus la force de lutter contre ses démons intérieurs. Si on lui retirait Francis, il n’avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Il ne devenait plus qu’une…  
… erreur de la Nature.  
… un monstre.  
… un criminel.  
Mais comment Francis pouvait-il prétendre vouloir le bonheur d’Arthur alors qu’il était incapable de lui offrir ce qu’il voulait ? L’affection qu’ils se portaient étaient invisible, impalpable. A part des baisers et des caresses discrètes, que faisaient-ils pour se prouver leur affection ?  
Arthur ouvrit la porte, celle qui le maintenait dans le monde des vivants, et avançant dans la sombre nuit des morts, son dernier refuge.  
… avant qu’une paire de bras n’entoure ses hanches pour le ramener dans la lumière.  
La porte se claqua derrière eux, violemment, et Arthur se sentit trainer dans cette maison inconnue. Il n’avait désormais plus la force de se battre, peu importe ce que ferais ou dirait Francis.  
Sa journée, non, sa vie était gâchée. Foutue. Terne.  
Puis une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes, tendrement, amoureusement, alors qu’il se sentit glisser sur des draps fins.  
Sur le coup, Arthur fut forcé de reconnaitre qu’il était surpris. Partagé entre le choc et la fatigue, il se laissa embrasser sans mouvement brusque.  
Cette petite flamme d’espoir qu’il croyait éteinte continuait de percer la noirceur de son cœur. Il se rendait compte d’à quel point un baiser pouvait faire du bien. Francis avait cette particularité de faire passer ses sentiments dans chacun de ses gestes. C’était si languissant, si doux qu’Arthur se détendit enfin.  
Lorsque la main de son amant glissa sur sa hanche, il eut le réflexe de s’étirer de tout son long, les bras tendus jusqu’à la taie-de-lit pour offrir tout son corps à cette délicieuse caresse dont il avait tant rêvé.  
Leurs lèvres restaient collées comme si elles ne formaient qu’une. La sensation de partage était enivrante, presqu’autant que cette main aventureuse partant à la conquête de ses points sensibles.  
Au plus grand bonheur de son cœur meurtri, Arthur venait de comprendre que Francis avait l’intention de lui faire l’amour pour la première fois. Dans sa chambre, dans sa maison, dans son monde à lui qu’ils partageraient sous peu.  
Cette langue glissant entre ses lèvres cherchait à franchir enfin le pas. Ces mains sous son T-shirt brûlaient sa peau jusqu’à atteindre son cœur. Son haut fut d’ailleurs vite retiré car gênant. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que leur frustration ne les pousse à accélérer le mouvement. Toujours noyé dans ce baiser lent et espacé, Arthur sentit des mains détacher son pantalon pour le glisser contre ses cuisses tremblantes.  
Il venait de s’apercevoir que, malgré son empressement, il appréhendait la suite des évènements. Cependant, Francis le rassurait dans ses caresses et ses baisers, ne lâchant jamais sa bouche comme s’il s’agissait de son oxygène. Grâce à ça, Arthur se sentit plus rassuré, voir protégé.  
Il gémit contre ses lèvres lorsque leurs deux sexes furent frottés ensembles, dans un contact qu’ils n’avaient jamais expérimentés. Des soubresauts parcoururent l’échine d’Arthur. Par réflexe, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour sentir encore plus son corps contre le sien.  
C’était sûrement lié à leur précédente dispute mais Francis semblait plus passionné que jamais. Comme s’il craignait qu’Arthur ne s’enfuit de son étreinte.  
« Je t’aime Arthur, parvint-il à murmurer en quittant un instant ses lèvres. Je t’aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pardonne-moi d’être si peu présent pour toi. Pardonne-moi de te faire souffrir. Ma maison est la tienne. Reste aussi longtemps que tu veux… Mais ne m’en veux pas… Je ne veux… que ton bonheur… »  
Ils s’embrassèrent puis Francis se redressa sur le lit, splendide et souriant. Ils s’envoyèrent, par leur regard, tout l’amour qu’ils avaient.  
C’est alors qu’Arthur se sentit envahi par une délicieuse chaleur qui lui monta aux joues.  
Il ouvrit grand la bouche, inspirant une généreuse bouffée d’air, s’attendant à souffrir. Mais Francis s’était stoppé, lui laissant le temps de s’habituer à cette intrusion. Il irait doucement, petit à petit pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Ils s’embrassèrent encore à en perdre haleine, enlacés pour ne pas se perdre, pendant que Francis masturbait son partenaire pour le distraire.  
Perdu quelque part entre désir et plaisir, Arthur planait contre ses lèvres, les yeux clos et le souffle court, jusqu’à ce que l’autre fût enfin entièrement en lui. Sentir une chose si… grosse le fit se sentir bizarre, mais il y avait quelque chose de grisant avec le fait de sentir qu’on ne faisait qu’un avec quelqu’un.  
Puis cette chaleur était tellement plus douce que toute la froideur qu’il avait subie depuis son enfance.  
Avec mille précautions, Francis commença à se mouvoir en lui, sans oublier de l’embrasser à pleine bouche pour aspirer l’essence de ses cris, de ses soupirs. Arthur avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, car encore assez inexpérimenté malgré la relation qu’il avait déjà eu avant ce bel éditeur.  
Il aurait aimé retenir un peu ses cris, faire monter la pression, mais ses esprits se brouillaient et il ne réalisait que trop tard qu’il gémissait fort. Rouge comme un coquelicot, il compta sur son amant pour ne pas se moquer de ses réactions. Ce n’était pas le genre de Francis, de toute manière.  
Ce dernier continuait son déhanchement criminel dans ce bien jeune corps, ne pouvant pas s’empêcher de trouver grisant le fait de faire un gros doigt d’honneur à la Loi de la vertu. Rien en ce moment ne pouvait lui faire regretter ce moment de pur délice.  
Et jusqu’à l’orgasme, ils s’embrassèrent avec passion, criant ultimement le prénom de l’autre. Une longue trainée blanche glissa sur son ventre et ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il réalisa que Francis avait mis un préservatif qu’il n’avait même pas senti.  
Ça pouvait sembler un peu hypocrite, sachant qu’il l’avait pris en bouche la veille sans protection. Arthur pensa soudainement qu’il devait aller faire son test de dépistage.  
Francis se glissa contre lui, rabattant les couvertures sur eux. Puis, prenant son péché dans ses bras, il s’endormit contre lui sans scrupule, sans honte et sans remord.


	5. Idylle

Leurs pieds se touchaient sous l’édredon dans une petite caresse attendrissante. Emmitouflés sous leur couverture, enlacés comme des siamois, Francis et Arthur profitaient de la présence de l’autre avec tendresse, s’offrant à l’occasion quelques baisers papillons sur les lèvres, tout sourire.  
Ils riaient, parlaient, s’embrassaient et faisaient l’amour sans contraintes temporelles.  
Depuis environ trois jours, disait le calendrier.  
Leur vie était devenue simple. Ça leur convenait complètement. Le plaisir d’un baiser à chaque réveil, d’un regard empli de passion, leur suffisait pour vivre. De quoi avaient-ils besoin de plus ? Les volets clos les protégeaient du monde extérieur et de leurs souffrances comme une muraille impénétrable. La porte ne s’était pas rouverte une seule fois depuis qu’Arthur l’avait franchi. Ils n’avaient plus besoin de personne ni de rien.  
« Dès le lendemain, elle s'embarqua dans l'Hirondelle pour aller à Rouen consulter M. Léon ; et elle y resta trois jours. Ce furent trois jours pleins, exquis, splendides, une vraie lune de miel, récitait parfois Arthur en fermant les yeux, se remémorant l’idylle de Madame Bovary avec un de ses amants. Ils vivaient là, volets fermés, portes closes, avec des fleurs par terre et des sirops à la glace, qu'on leur apportait dès le matin ».  
Francis lui autorisait ces petites folies passagères, conscient qu’Arthur était à la recherche d’une comparaison pour traduire le plaisir qu’il ressentait. Il fallait juste que leur histoire ne finisse pas aussi mal que celle de cette désespérante Emma Bovary.  
Dans ces cas-là, l’adulte offrait une série de baisers doux sur la main de son compagnon, remontant progressivement sur le bras jusqu’à son cou, pour finalement échouer sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, appelant à plus de contact.  
Arthur n’avait pas son téléphone portable avec lui, l’ayant abandonné avec son sac au moment où il s’était enfuit de la maison. Mais s’il l’avait eu, il l’aurait éteint de suite pour ne pas être traçable par la police. Connaissant son père, les policiers étaient peut-être déjà à sa recherche. Quand à Francis, il avait appelé son propre daron pour lui annoncer qu’il était malade, contagieux et inapte à travailler.  
Vivant littéralement d’amour et d’eau fraiche, ils ne quittaient pas la maison, rarement le lit et encore moins les bras de l’autre. Ils mangeaient ensembles en se léchant outrageusement les doigts, se lavaient ensembles pour finir encore plus transpirant et ne dormait que lorsqu’ils étaient épuisés de leurs activités physique. A ce rythme, ils allaient perdre un kilo par jour jusqu’à mourir du manque de vitamine et de l’épuisement.  
Quelle importance ?  
S’unissant tantôt brusquement, tantôt doucement, parfois à demi-éveillés, ou bien en hyper-excitation, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour se toucher, s’embrasser, se caresser.  
Francis avait arrêté de plaindre son honneur perdu. Ses remords se contentaient d’attendre dans un coin isolé de sa tête, le temps que l’image omniprésente d’Arthur ne quitte enfin son esprit. Sauf qu’Arthur ne quittait jamais son esprit. Il ne vivait que pour lui, ne voyait que lui, ne parlait qu’à lui. Francis ignora les appels qu’il recevait jusqu’à éteindre à son tour son insupportable téléphone.  
Et lorsqu’il prenait un instant de réflexion et se disait qu’il ferait bien de jeter ne serait-ce qu’un petit coup d’œil à ses mails, Arthur apparaissait dans son dos pour le renverser sur le lit, lui offrant alors des attentions pouvait faire rougir les vierges les plus prudes.  
Le monde pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.  
Au terme de ses trois jours, ils se firent face, allongés de côté sur le lit défait, presqu’entièrement nus. La peau d’Arthur n’était que pureté souillée de bleus et de suçons ; celle de Francis marquée de traces de doigts l’ayant serré trop fort. Ils admiraient les traces de leur passage sur le corps de l’autre, jouissant en secret de cette marque possessive.  
Brisant l’instant, Francis se tourna vers sa table de nuit, étirant délicieusement son corps long et musclé, pour fouiller dans un tiroir, sous le regard intrigué de son amant.  
Son petit bazar achevé, il revint vers lui, le regard d’autant plus amoureux qu’il tenait fermement quelque chose entre ses doigts.  
Glissant sur son corps pour le maintenir sous lui, Francis l’embrassa à pleine bouche, entrant à nouveau en lui sans prévenir. Arthur fut agréablement surpris de cette initiative et gémit sans dissimuler l’érotisme dans sa voix, ne se souciant pas de ressembler à un acteur pornographique ou à un apprenti du sexe. L’image qu’on avait de lui ne l’intéressait plus.  
Etouffé sous un baiser passionné, Arthur écarta encore plus les cuisses pour s’offrir entièrement aux bons soins de son grand amour. Celui-ci restait dans des mouvements longs et maitrisés, touchant de ce qu’il pouvait de ce corps délicat.  
Pour changer leur position, Francis redressa le plus jeune pour l’asseoir sur lui, l’obligeant à monter et descendre ses hanches tandis que lui le guidait en le maintenant fermement avec une de ses mains.  
La chaleur était écrasante, jouissive. Arthur perdait l’esprit et s’abandonnait avec confiance. Il sentit Francis remonter ses mains sur sa nuque, glissant quelque chose de froid sur son cou avant de revenir à leur place. Il ne savait pas ce qu’était cette chose, trop concentré sur ses mouvements rythmés. La cadence ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, ils se sentaient atteindre le point de non-retour.  
Avant de se lâcher complètement, Francis sortit de cette grotte étroite pour ne pas laisser sa semence en lui. Ils n’avaient pas mis de préservatifs et voulaient à tout prix éviter de leur faire attraper une maladie sous les coups de la passion.  
Arthur tomba à la renverse sur un oreiller moelleux, essoufflé, les joues complètement rouges de son activité physique. Francis se glissa contre lui pour l’enlacer amoureusement. Il se passa longtemps avant qu’enfin, Arthur glisse ses doigts contre sa gorge, à la recherche de cette chose que lui avait mis Francis.  
La pulpe de ses doigts entra en contact avec un métal froid et léger, qu’il jugea être une fine chaine. Puis il trouva la présence d’une petite pièce métallique au bout de la chaine, qu’il tira vers le haut pour pouvoir l’identifier.  
Une alliance.  
Il en fut bouche bée, le temps de comprendre.  
Francis lui offrait une alliance sous forme de pendentif.  
« En guise d’amour, expliqua le donneur en embrassant sa joue. Je me suis permis de mettre l’autre alliance à mon doigt. J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas ».  
Maintenant qu’il en parlait, il y avait effectivement une alliance en tous points semblables à la sienne autour de son annulaire gauche.  
« Discret mais symbolique, poursuivit l’adulte. Je voulais un cadeau qui claque fort dans ta tête. Pour que tu te souviennes qu’il y a quelqu’un en ce bas-monde qui te désire, qui t’aime et te respecte pour ce que tu es. Quelqu’un qui ne t’ abandonnera pas. Cette alliance veut simplement dire que je t’adore. L’aimes-tu ? »  
Arthur déposa ses lèvres contre la bague, l’air détendu et ravi, les yeux humides, avant de se jeter sur son amant pour l’embrasser passionnément.  
« Je l’aime autant que toi, Francis ».  
Vivre d’amour et d’eau fraiche.  
Cependant, le lendemain matin, leur Eden fut perturbé par une présence qui sonna à la porte d’entrée.  
Laissant son amant dans le lit, Francis enfila un pantalon et une chemise avant d’aller répondre à l’intrus qui brisait son moment parfait. Pour un peu, il les aurait envoyé chier. Il ouvrit la porte, agacé, mais déchanta en voyant qui se trouvait là.  
La police.  
Oups. Il allait falloir ruser.  
Il ne cacha pas son étonnement, conscient que n’importe qui serait perturbé de recevoir ce genre de visite en pleine semaine.  
« Messieurs ? salua-t-il poliment. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
_ Vous êtes Francis Bonnefoy ? Le professeur particulier d’Arthur Kirkland ?  
_ Oui, en effet, répondit-il en se demandant comment ils avaient pu avoir accès à cette information (Kiku Honda, peut-être, car inquiet pour son meilleur ami). Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ?  
_ Il est porté disparu depuis trois jours. Une fugue, semblerait-il.  
_ Une fugue ? Arthur ? Ne me dites pas qu’il s’est disputé avec ses frères à ce point-là…  
_ Vous semblez bien au courant de cette histoire.  
_ Et pour cause, Arthur en a toujours été attristé. Je le voyais dépérir de jour en jour à cause de la mauvaise ambiance entre lui et le reste de sa famille. Pas étonnant qu’il ait fugué, le pauvre… Je suis triste qu’il ait dû en arriver là pour sortir de cette situation… Voilà la bonne preuve que les choses vont mal chez lui…  
_ Connaissez-vous un endroit où pourrait se trouver Arthur Kirkland ? Une cachette ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Un lieu spécifique ? Un ami qui l’aurait caché ?  
_ Eh bien… pour tout vous dire, à part l’école, il n’y aucun endroit où il se rende, d’après ce que je sais… Et je vois mal son meilleur ami le cacher dans sa chambre ou dans son grenier. Désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider davantage…  
_ Tant pis. Merci tout de même ».  
Les policiers rentrèrent donc bredouille de cette interrogatoire, au plus grand soulagement de Francis qui se laissa aller contre la porte lorsqu’elle fut close. Mentir à la police est un choix risqué, voire dangereux. Mais ça valait la peine. Il fallait protéger Arthur.  
Celui-ci, toujours emmitouflé dans ce délicieux édredon, était tordu entre la partie de lui qui ne voulait jamais quitter Francis et celle qui le priait d’arrêter ses enfantillages.  
La situation était tout de même assez grave pour que son père appelle la police !  
Rien que ça !  
Arthur n’était pas idiot. Il savait bien qu’il ne pourrait pas rester ici éternellement. Francis devait retourner gagner son pain, car ne faisant que subir sa présence. Puis il y avait quelque chose de lâche dans le fait de quitter le domicile familial pour venir s’enterrer chez son amant. S’il avait ne serait-ce que l’ombre d’un brin de courage, Arthur devrait retourner chez lui et, comme l’a dit Francis, attendre ses dix-huit ans pour claquer légalement la porte au nez de ses frères.  
Dans tous les cas, il allait bien devoir rentrer chez lui un jour.  
Il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Reprendre son train de vie. Ignorer ses frères. Aller au lycée. Subir le directeur et le gang de l’école. Aller voir le Docteur Beilschmidt. Rentrer chez lui. Dormir.  
C’était dur mais il ne pouvait pas y couper.  
La seule branche à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, c’était Francis.  
Arthur caressa leur chiot qui était venu dans le lit pour s’y prélasser. Cette image si douce lui fit mal au cœur tant il n’avait pas envie de partir.  
Francis revint s’allonger prêt de lui après s’être débarrasser de ses vêtements encombrants. Chacun une main sur la tête bienheureuse du chiot, les deux hommes se regardaient, conscient que quelque chose venait de se terminer.  
Maintenant, une nouvelle aire allait débuter dans leur histoire.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Le père Kirkland, posé dans sa chaise en bois, la tête dans les mains, fixait la table qui maintenait ses coudes sans vraiment la voir. Ces cernes avaient encore grossies, il était constamment sur les nerfs et ne mangeait que périodiquement. Pour un père, perdre un fils en aussi mauvais termes était affreux.  
Allistor faisait les cent pas, les bras croisés. A chaque va-et-vient, il passait devant la fenêtre qui donnait côté rue. Du coup, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regarder dehors à chaque fois, l’air de rien, comme si Arthur allait apparaitre, avec son visage baigné de larmes et de rancœur.  
C’était à en devenir dingue.  
Les jumeaux Lisa et Edwyn lisaient un livre, le même. Collé l’un à l’autre, ils lisaient au même rythme, tournaient la page au bon moment, redressant parfois les yeux vers le frère aîné qui semblait mal.  
Quant à Carwyn, il travaillait sur la table du salon, face à son père torturé, n’osant pas lui adresser la parole de peur de le rendre fou de rage. Il détestait leur situation. Partagé entre deux avis, il n’arrivait plus à savoir s’il en voulait vraiment à Arthur ou s’il était dégouté de lui-même pour ne pas avoir su arrêter Allistor ce fameux soir où tout avait dérapé.  
Arthur restait son petit frère malgré tout.  
Je vous hais, avait-il dit.  
Un aveu bien amer au goût de Carwyn. Mais il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui et au reste de sa fratrie. Seul Allistor vouait une haine féroce pour Arthur. Les deux autres se contentaient d’une rancœur contenue, l’ignorant et suivant comme des moutons le frère aîné. Carwyn, lui, était fade et n’avait rien dit.  
« Comment on en est arrivé là… ? »  
On ne sut pas qui avait dit ça.  
Mais une chose était sûre : personne ne put y répondre.  
Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s’ouvrit.  
C’en était si inimaginable qu’un silence stupéfait envahit la pièce. La famille Kirkland ne faisait plus un bruit, plus un geste. Ils ne pensaient plus, n’espéraient plus, ne respiraient plus. Tout était littéralement bloqué.  
Ce fut une scène absolument grotesque.  
Silencieusement, Arthur apparut dans le couloir, calme et serein, ôtant un manteau qu’on ne lui avait jamais vu, mais gardant une belle écharpe soyeuse autour de son cou, qui lui donnait un air doux et fragile. Le salon était perpendiculaire au couloir de l’entrée, ce qui fit que la famille ne vit que le profil d’Arthur, qui retirait ses chaussures sans bruit, le regard vide.  
Puis il monta les escaliers face à la porte d’entrée, ne s’étant pas une fois retourné vers eux.  
Grotesque.  
Impensable.  
Les jumeaux avaient lâchés leur livre et retenus leur souffle tout le temps où Arthur – ou son fantôme, peut-être – leur était apparu. Pour le coup, on ne savait pas si c’était bien lui ou une illusion qui venait de se déchausser.  
Allistor ne bougea pas, attentivement observé par un Carwyn inquiet. Pourvu qu’il ne fasse aucune bêtise.  
Ce fut leur père qui réagit le premier, quittant sa chaise en la renversant au sol. Il courut dans les escaliers et déboula en trombe dans la chambre du plus jeune. Intrigués de savoir ce qui s’était passé, la fratrie suivie le mouvement peu après.  
Dans sa chambre, Arthur avait ouvert un livre de philosophie, stylo en main, et faisait nonchalamment ses devoirs comme si de rien n’était. On eut cru qu’il s’agissait d’un soir normal. Sauf que leur père avait serré les poings en tremblant, ne trouvant pas ses mots. En fait, personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire.  
C’était un silence… grotesque.  
« Si vous n’avez rien à faire ici, pourriez-vous quitter ma chambre ? demanda paresseusement Arthur. J’ai une tonne de devoirs à faire et très peu de temps ».  
Traduction : vous me gênez.  
On le gêne, pensa Allistor. Il a fugué quatre jours, revient comme une fleur et laisse entendre qu’on le gêne ?  
Quelque chose dans cette situation n’allait pas du tout.  
« Non mais je rêve ! explosa le père. Je rêve ! Bordel ! Arthur, sale inconscient ! Tu oses nous mettre dehors alors que tu as littéralement disparu ! J’ai appelé l’école, tes amis, la police, tout le monde ! Et tu reviens pour nous demander de quitter ta chambre parce qu’on a « rien à y faire » ?! Mais as-tu ne serait-ce qu’une idée du souci que je me suis fait pour toi ?!  
_ Non, et je m’en fiche pas mal, à vrai dire ».  
Il y eut un énorme coup de froid dans la pièce. Aussi froid que le ton qu’avait employé le benjamin de la famille. Il ne les avait toujours pas regardés en face. Avec sa petite écharpe fine, son stylo plume bleu foncé et son air détaché, il semblait être… étranger à cette maison. Et à tous ses habitant surtout. Les cris de son père ne l’atteignaient pas. Il était loin de tout.  
« Arthur…, tenta Carwyn avec un petit déraillement dans la voix. Où étais-tu… ?  
_ Nulle part ».  
Traduction : ta gueule.  
« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser passer ça ! reprit le patriarche en avançant vers son fils. Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m’auras pas dit où tu… »  
Au moment même où il fut aux côtés d’Arthur, la main levé vers lui pour attraper son bras, le jeune adolescent avait bondi de sa chaise comme si on l’avait brulé, reculant jusqu’à se cogner contre le mur derrière lui. Son expression était furieuse, il était prêt à en découdre avec tous ceux qui lui feraient du mal.  
Mais c’était son père qui avait voulu le toucher. Pourquoi reculer avec tant de haine dans le regard ?  
« Ne m’approchez pas. Ne me touchez pas ».  
Depuis quand Arthur était devenu autant sur ses gardes ? On eut dit un animal sauvage.  
« Je ne veux plus de contact physique, précisa-t-il. Restez loin de moi.  
_ Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ? tenta Lisa en approchant d’un pas.  
_ Stop ! N’approche pas plus ! Vous me laissez mon espace vital !  
_ T’es devenu complètement barge, ou quoi ? s’enquit Edwyn.  
_ Oui, et alors ? ironisa Arthur. Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ?  
_ On ne peut pas en rester là, Arthur, affirma leur père. On doit parler.  
_ Allez-y. Parlez. Mais loin de moi.  
_ Tu vas parler avec nous.  
_ N’est-ce pas ce que je fais actuellement ?  
_ Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Arthur ».  
Compatissant, Carwyn attrapa le bras de Lisa pour la tirer en arrière, loin de cet enfant apeuré, et il fit un geste de la tête pour faire comprend à son père qu’il devrait aussi s’éloigner, puisqu’Arthur était si instable. Il allait falloir appeler la police pour leur annoncer qu’il était revenu, d’ailleurs.  
« Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois sauvé, reprit le père lorsqu’ils furent tous plus ou moins calmés. Tu aurais dû m’appeler pour me dire que les choses n’allaient pas. Fuguer est indigne de toi ».  
Arthur en eut les larmes aux yeux. Même maintenant, il avait encore droit à des reproches.  
« Tu n’as rien fait jusque-là, répliqua-t-il méchamment. Qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu te fiche de ce qui se passe ici. Pour toi, ce ne sont que de stupides disputes fraternelles qui font trop de bruit pour tes oreilles sensibles. Egoïstement, tu voudrais qu’on soit une petite famille parfaite, qu’on s’aime tous ou je-ne-sais-quoi, mais tu t’illusionnes, papa. C’est impossible que l’on puisse s’aimer. Arrête de te voiler la face et assume-le. Je n’ai plus la force de faire semblant.  
_ Je ne te permets pas, Arthur, contra autoritairement le père. Je fais ce que je peux mais c’est vous cinq qui ne me facilitez pas la tâche. D’ailleurs, vous autre, j’aurais aimé que vous soyez suffisamment mature pour mettre vous-même un terme à tout ça. Martyriser votre frère n’est pas vraiment ce que j’appelle « montrer l’exemple ».  
_ Papa…, tenta Edwyn.  
_ Silence ! Je ne veux rien entendre. A cause de vous, je deviens fou. Tout ce que je vous demande, c’est d’enterrer la hache de guerre et de ne plus vous sauter à la gorge ! C’est si difficile que ça, franchement ? Je n’ai pourtant pas l’impression de demander la lune ! A partir de maintenant, vous arrêtez vos caprices d’enfants ! Je ne veux plus que vous quittiez la maison sauf pour aller travailler, c’est compris ?!  
_ Papa ! s’offusqua Allistor. Je suis majeur !  
_ Tu vis chez moi, tu es donc sous la contrainte de mes règles. Si tu n’es pas content, va te payer un appartement dès maintenant ».  
Cela eut pour effet de faire taire Allistor.  
Arthur s’attendait plus ou moins à cette réaction venant de son père. Il s’accrochait désespérément à l’espoir d’une vie de famille normale. C’était grotesque. Jamais son père ne lui avait semblé aussi pitoyable que maintenant.  
« J’ai mes cours particulier qui m’obligeront à sortir, annonça mollement Arthur.  
_ C’est hors de question ! Si tu veux des cours particuliers, j’exige qu’ils aient lieu à la maison ! Et ce n’est pas une proposition, c’est un fait ! A part pour l’école, vous ne bougez pas de là ! Même pour voir vos amis ! Tout se passera ici ! »  
Ça, par contre, Arthur ne l’avait pas prévu du tout.  
Son père devenait dingue et voulait les garder sous la main pour les surveiller, comme des enfants, espérant que passer du temps ensemble les rapprocherait. Quelle utopie. Ce nouveau problème allait mettre à l’épreuve sa relation avec Francis. En temps normal, Arthur était relativement libre de ses mouvements et pouvait sortir quand il voulait le week-end, puisque son père savait qu’il était un élève sérieux et appliqué. Seulement, il était désormais contraint de rester à la maison jusqu’à nouvel ordre.  
Sachant que ses rendez-vous avec Francis étaient les uniques éléments de sa vie qui le retenait de fuguer encore une fois, il était en droit de se demander s’il n’allait pas revenir sur ses positions. Il allait devoir trouver une solution pour voir son amant sans que son père ne pète un câble.  
Tâche ardue.  
Mais il ne devait plus craquer comme il l’avait fait. C’était immature et ça gênerait Francis, qui avait d’autres problèmes à s’occuper.  
Quoiqu’il en soit, le secret restait pour l’instant bien gardé.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
La police avait longuement interrogé Arthur sur ses motivations et le lieu où il s’était réfugié ; et s’il avait accepté de condamner l’attitude de ses frères envers lui, Arthur n’avait rien lâché sur Francis, restant volontairement vague. Bien sûr, le problème étant plus ou moins résolu – juridiquement parlant, car il s’en était retourné chez lui –, la police due laisser couler l’affaire, rendant cependant obligatoire les séances chez le psy pour l’ensemble de la fratrie, sous peine de recevoir la visite d’une assistante sociale, qui créerait encore plus de problème qu’elle n’en résoudrait.  
Cela étant acté, Arthur put retourner au lycée, fier de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de sa famille. Pour une fois qu’il bénissait l’existence de sa prison scolaire.  
Cependant, il allait devoir revenir à son train-train quotidien du petit délégué coincé à qui on refilait les problèmes inintéressants.  
Ça le gavait déjà.  
Kiku lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il s’était fait un sang d’encre lorsque la police et le père Kirkland l’avaient appelés, tant et si bien qu’Arthur ne put s’empêcher de lui dire absolument tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis leur dernière entrevue. Le restaurant Vergas, les propos de son frère, son refuge chez son amant (officiellement son amante), mais sans forcément passer par les détails gênants.  
Matthieu fut plus démonstratif. Accompagné de son jumeau – qui avait cette insupportable manie de chercher la petite bête –, il ordonna à Arthur de se confier à eux, ce qu’Arthur ne put faire qu’à moitié. Il les mit au courant de ses relations familiales mais pas de sa relation amoureuse.  
Quant aux petits curieux qui n’étaient pas dans le cercle d’ami d’Arthur, il leur mentait en disant qu’il avait été malade.  
La matinée fut donc mouvementée.  
Les élèves le regardaient bizarrement. Les professeurs aussi, intrigués de cette période que vivait Arthur. En presqu’une semaine, il s’était battu et avait loupé plusieurs jours de cours. L’accumulation de ces évènements était perturbante.  
Ignorant les débuts de rumeurs et théories, Arthur alla dans la salle des délégués, toujours seul et perdu. Ses hanches lui faisaient toujours mal, comme pour lui rappeler l’idylle qu’il avait vécue avec son amant. Le problème, c’était qu’il avait la sensation d’être rigide et rouillé, marchant parfois un peu bizarrement. Réaction physique normale car il n’était absolument pas sportif.  
La journée merdique se poursuivit donc dans la salle des délégués, où Arthur se voila la face en refusant de voir la pile de dossiers qui s’était empilée sur son bureau. Il préféra faire des avions en papiers avec les documents importants pour les lancer par la fenêtre, pas très intéressé par la pollution ou le respect des textes confidentiels.  
Il n’en avait clairement plus rien à foutre de ce lycée.  
« Ey ! Le petit maître est de retour à l’école ! ironisa une Crète de Coq en défonçant presque la porte d’un coup de pied, suivit par ses amis. Tu nous as manqué, petit merdeux ! Où t’étais ? »  
Sans lui accorder l’esquisse d’un regard, Arthur se mit à arracher les pages de son manuel de philosophie pour continuer son jeu d’aviation, sous le regard interloqué des arrivants.  
« Euh… Même nous, on n’a jamais osé faire ça, tu sais ? Faut repayer à la fin de l’année les bouquins qu’on perd ou qu’on défonce, t’es au courant ?  
_ M’en branle. Dégagez.  
_ T’es toujours énervé, petit maître, c’est pas bon pour les nerfs et ça te donne une sale tronche Plus que d’habitude, je veux dire. Tu devrais te détendre un peu, ma belle.  
_ Ta gueule.  
_ Quel langage pour un délégué.  
_ M’en branle.  
_ T’as pas des phrase plus… construites ? Franchement, tu fais pitié, là. On était venu t’emmerder mais si t’es amorphe comme ça… c’est pas drôle.  
_ M’en branle.  
_ Putain ce que t’es chiant…  
_ M’en branle ».  
Continuant de perdre goût en la vie, Arthur fit des confettis avec quelques pages de son manuel, fier de se rebeller contre les bonnes mœurs qui ordonnaient le respect du matériel. Ce genre de consigne lui donnait envie de brûler des tables et de casser les vitres. Voir de tabasser des chatons. Il avait juste envie de se purger.  
« C’est quoi cette écharpe de péteux que tu te tapes, au fait ? »  
Arthur n’allait certainement pas lui dire que c’était pour cacher les suçons qui dépassaient de son col de chemise.  
« Maladie ».  
C’était la seule excuse qui lui venait.  
« Ahahah ! Mais elle est trop légère pour te cacher du froid, petit maître. Elle sert à rien ».  
A pas feutrés, un des garçons s’approcha de lui par derrière pour lui arracher le bout de tissu par surpris. Arthur fut stupéfié de la proximité physique que cela engendrait, étant devenu très mal à l’aise avec les contacts depuis peu. Il recula loin par réflexe, les bras levés devant lui en signe de défense.  
Son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique.  
C’était de la peur.  
« Waaaah ! Mais t’as la masse de suçons au cou ! La vache ! Me dis pas que c’est à cause de ça que tu as loupé les cours ! C’est ton ex avec qui t’as baisé autant ?  
_ C’est pour ça que tu marches pas droit depuis ce matin ? demanda un autre comme s’il venait soudainement de comprendre le sens de la vie. Je me disais que t’étais bancale aujourd’hui ! C’est trop con !  
_ A moins qu’il ne se soit fait lui-même démonté par un mec, conjectura ironiquement un autre sur un ton léger ».  
Et ce fut à cette seconde précise que les choses dérapèrent à nouveau.  
L’erreur d’Arthur fut de rougir à cette simple mention. Il avait un million de belles images de délices qui lui revenaient en tête et n’arrivait pas à les contenir. Les baisers, les promesses, les caresses, le lit, la chambre, tout. Tout lui revenait par saccade et il se sentit revivre la scène, dans les bras protecteurs de son amant, protégé et aimé.  
Ses joues prirent une teinte coquelicot et ses membres se tendirent strictement. Il sembla se rabattre sur lui-même, le dos droit mais la tête baissé, le regard fuyard. Ses mains enlacées jouaient ensembles une danse embarrassée.  
Le problème fut bien sûr que le Gang remarqua cette réaction. La situation se bloqua comme un énorme arrêt sur image, les laissant tous muets, le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.  
Arthur n’avait pas réussi à se contrôler. Il s’en maudit immédiatement. Maudit sa faiblesse, sa fragilité et la curiosité naïve de ces vipères qui venaient de les percer à jour.  
« Non… Le délégué est une tapette ! Je rêve ! Mais si on m’avait dit qu’un jour… Oh ! J’y crois pas ! baragouina l’un d’entre eux. Mais tu te fais vraiment sauter par des mecs ?! Putain de merde ! Et t’aimes ça, en plus ?!  
_ Mais c’est genre trop dégueu ! Et t’as loupé les cours pour te faire sodomiser ?! Quel crade ! Là, tu me déçois !  
_ Je savais bien que Kirkland avait un côté efféminé ! Une vraie gonzesse !  
_ Fermez-la…, cracha le délégué. Ma vie ne vous regarde pas.  
_ Trop glauque… Berk ! Les autres vont pas en revenir ! »  
La situation avait déjà complètement échappé à son contrôle. Arthur ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, tant ses yeux l’illusionnaient. Le stress avait étrécit ses pupilles, tendu ses membres et serré son estomac. Il vit flou et, sans comprendre, sans savoir comment, il fut appelé par le directeur quelques heures après, sous le regard interloqué des autres étudiants.  
Ainsi naquit la rumeur.  
0*O~o~O*0  
Pour Francis, le retour au travail fut plus tranquille, au point où il avait l’impression de se fondre dans le décor. En bon paranoïaque, il s’imaginait toujours que quelqu’un ait vu Arthur à sa porte le soir de sa fugue mais son esprit rationnel revenait l’avertir que non, ce n’était que peu probable.  
Il parvint discrètement jusqu’à son bureau, fermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui pour apprécier sa pleine solitude. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu’il se sentit enfin à l’aise.  
Il se demandait pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite. Il stressait comme avant une réunion éditoriale, c’était insensé.  
Quatre coups frappèrent à la porte, le faisant sursauter. Il donna maladroitement un coup sur son bureau sous l’effet de la surprise, renversant une pile de document. La cacophonie que cela fit, et pas des moindres, provoqua l’intérêt de la personne qui attendait à la porte.  
C’est ainsi que Francis vit son ami Gilbert débouler en trombe dans son bureau.  
« Francis ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?! Oh bon sang, ma génialissime personne ne s’était pas trompé, tu es encore malade ! Je l’ai senti ! Rentre chez toi, vieux !  
_ Mais non, mais non, Gil. Du calme. Tu m’as juste surpris en tapant à la porte, ça n’a strictement rien à voir avec mon absence de cette semaine. Je vais mieux, ne t’inquiète pas. Et désolé pour le bruit.  
_ Tu me le dirais si ça n’allait pas ? soupçonna le Germanique face au sourire vierge de son ami.  
_ Bien sûr, Gil. Je t’assure que je suis en parfaite santé.  
_ Bon… Dans ce cas, bouge tes fesses ! J’ai besoin de toi au salon des statistiques.  
_ Arrête de l’appeler comme ça, personne ne va nous prendre au sérieux.  
_ Pas ma faute si y a des canapés dans ce bureau ! »  
Les deux amis parcoururent le bâtiment jusqu’à la fameuse salle, où un employé leur fit un bilan complet des évolutions économiques de l’entreprise. Francis allait devoir commencer à prévoir une nouvelle campagne de publicité pour la sortie de leur nouveau recueil de jeunes talents.  
Aux alentours de 10h, ils partirent en pause dans la rue adjacente au bureau, histoire de se prendre un petit café en paix. Gilbert insista même pour payer la boisson de Francis en guise de cadeau de rétablissement.  
Connaissant le Germanique, il allait sûrement demander une compensation ultérieurement, Francis en mettrait sa main à couper.  
« Mon frère va nous rejoindre pour me donner deux ou trois documents, prévint Gilbert. Ça ne te dérange pas qu’on l’attende ?  
_ Non, pas du tout. Ça nous reposera ».  
En effet, Francis se détendit légèrement à parler de tout et de rien avec un de ses proches. Lorsque Ludwig Beilschmidt apparut dans leur champ de vision, Gilbert se leva de table pour lui faire de grands signes peu discrets, avant de se faire réprimander pour son comportement.  
Francis ne voyait que très rarement Ludwig, qui était quelqu’un d’extrêmement professionnel, toujours à travailler malgré la fatigue – ce qui le distinguait bien de son grand frère. Mais il appréciait ce grand homme capable de remettre Gilbert sur les rails quand il déconnait.  
« Ça fait un bail qu’on ne s’est pas vu, salua Francis de son habituel sourire cordial. Comment se passe le travail ?  
_ Très bien, merci beaucoup, répondit-il en commandant une tisane. J’ai des patients qui ont tendance à disparaitre, ces temps-ci… J’ai même été contacté par la police au sujet de la disparition d’un jeune homme que je suivais en thérapie… Du coup, la semaine a été longue.  
_ J’imagine.  
_ De toute façon, ils l’ont retrouvé donc tout va bien. Pour l’instant.  
_ Ne sois pas défaitiste, ria Gilbert. T’as toujours l’air déprimé avec ta tête renfermé ! Libère-toi un peu !  
_ Brüder… Tu me fais honte, là ».  
En voilà au moins deux dont la vie de famille semblait normale.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Francis s’oublia dans la contemplation de la rue, à travers la grande vitre. Il espérait qu’Arthur aille bien après sa fugue et ne se fasse pas trop tirer les oreilles par son père. S’il pouvait l’appeler, il serait si rassuré… Sauf qu’il était certainement en cours à cette heure, Francis ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de le déranger maintenant.  
Pourtant, ça le démangeait.  
« …ancis ! Francis ! Eh oh ! Franny ! »  
L’interpellé émergea de sa rêverie, la joue posée sur sa main gauche, dans une attitude très nonchalante. Il rougit de son manque de réactivité, embarrassé d’avoir ignoré son ami.  
« Oui ? Désolé, je rêvais…  
_ Francis…  
_ Promis, je serais plus attentif !  
_ C’est pas ça, Francis… Tu…  
_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Gil ? T’as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?  
_ Ta main gauche… »  
Interloqué par le froncement de sourcils du Germanique, Francis jeta un coup d’œil intrigué à ce qui le perturbait, et tomba nez-à-nez avec son alliance.  
Oups.  
Leurs yeux s’affrontèrent. L’un était gêné, l’autre suspicieux.  
« Franny~…, chantonna langoureusement Gilbert après un silence plutôt lourd. Tu es sûr que tu n’as rien à dire à ton génialissime meilleur ami~ ?  
_ C’est… une longue histoire.  
_ J’ai hâte de l’entendre~…  
_ Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse, demanda poliment Ludwig en amorçant un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise.  
_ Pas la peine, soupira Francis. Ce n’est pas toi qui irait le crier sur tous les toits ».  
De toute façon, si Francis ne crachait pas au moins un bout du morceau, Gilbert allait rameuter Antonio pour lui rendre la vie dure, jusqu’à ce qu’il craque. Très mauvais plan ; sa santé mentale ne suivrait pas le mouvement.  
« C’est une bague de fiançailles pour… pour dans longtemps… Un gage d’amour, si je puis dire. La personne que j’aime a besoin de tendresse donc je lui ai offert un pendentif avec la jumelle de mon alliance comme promesse pour l’avenir… Mais je t’en supplie, Gil, ne me demande pas plus de précisions, je ne m’en sens pas capable ».  
Aussi envahissant puisse-t-il être, Gilbert n’était pas un insensible. Il avait parfaitement compris le message et promit de se taire, bien qu’une lueur de curiosité venait de naître dans ses prunelles rougeoyantes.  
A la fin de la journée, l’éditeur rentra chez lui, accueillit par un chiot particulièrement heureux de le revoir. Cette joie donna encore plus envie à Francis de prendre des nouvelles d’Arthur. Il lui manquait déjà.  
Se saisissant de son téléphone, il résolut à lui passer un coup de fil, un peu angoissé toutefois par la teneur des récents événements.  
La tonalité retentit trois fois avant qu’enfin, on décroche à l’autre bout.  
« Arthur ! C’est moi, Francis. Comment vas-tu, mon ange ? Tu n’as pas eu trop de problèmes avec ta famille ? Tu survis ?  
_ Qui est à l’appareil ? »  
Francis se statufia.  
Cette voix grave, il ne la connaissait pas. Pourtant, il s’agissait bien du numéro d’Arthur, sans aucun doute. Mais alors, pourquoi n’était-ce pas sa voix ? Qui était-ce ?  
Son père ?  
Non, trop jeune.  
Son frère !  
Francis raccrocha immédiatement, pris de panique.  
Allistor avait le portable d’Arthur en sa possession. Ce qui signifiait en bon français que les deux amants n’avaient pour l’instant plus de moyen de contact.  
Francis jura.


	6. Eloignement

La table était mise ; on avait sorti les dix jolies assiettes, les couverts fins, les petits ronds de tables et les serviettes en soie, disposés au centimètre près. C’était aussi beau qu’élégant, mais assez étrange selon Arthur, qui savait pertinemment qu’Allistor était à peu près aussi doué avec la déco qu’avec un nécessaire à couture. Le petit Carwyn avait dû donner un coup de main discrètement.  
En cette charmante matinée bien inhabituelle, les Kirkland prévoyaient de recevoir la visite de la famille, soit un oncle, une tante et quelques cousins.  
L’initiative de l’invitation venait, bien entendu, de leur père, souhaitant qu’ils travaillent tous sur un projet commun, histoire de les rapprocher. Edwyn était donc à la cuisine pour tenter de faire quelque chose de comestible (vu que c’était le seul qui ne brûlait pas ses plats), Allistor tentait de rendre la pièce un minimum présentable, Carwyn remuait toutes les boulangeries de la ville dans l’espoir de trouver le meilleur gâteau au plus bas prix, Lisa faisait quelques courses au supermarché puisqu’ils n’avaient pas achetés assez de légumes pour les dix ventres qu’il allait falloir nourrir, et le père lavait la maison comme il pouvait. Arthur, ayant l’interdiction formelle de toucher à un ustensile de cuisine (traumatisme familiale à passer sous silence), aidait un peu partout, toujours silencieux et distant néanmoins.  
Allistor ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, prit dans ses pensées et son père lui souriait tendrement comme si tout allait bien. Sacré contraste entre les deux.  
Une superbe journée en perspective. Surtout qu’Arthur avait du travail et se foutait pas mal de voir ses oncles et tantes qu’il ne voyait jamais et n’appréciait que sommairement.  
Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se défiler et laisser son père s’occuper de tout.  
En plus, le jeune adolescent avait un autre problème à régler.  
« Papa…, appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui.  
_ Oui, Arthur ?  
_ Est-ce que tu sais où est mon téléphone ? Je ne le retrouve plus.  
_ Tu l’as perdu ? Quand ça ?  
_ Le soir où j’ai quitté la maison ».  
Le père Kirkland grimaça en entendant cette phrase, les mauvais souvenirs affluents dans sa tête. Il était d’ailleurs agacé qu’Arthur en parle comme si c’était normal et naturel.  
« Je pense qu’Al a fouillé dans mon sac et me l’a pris.  
_ Arthur ! On n’accuse pas les autres à tort et à travers !  
_ Papa, je ne suis pas idiot. Personne d’autre ici n’aurait fait ça. Et je doute que mon téléphone ait pris ses petites jambes pour sortir voir ce qui se passait dehors, tu vois ? »  
Le vieil homme soupira, lasse de cette ironie qu’Arthur développait de plus en plus pour insulter ou se moquer de ses frères, et particulièrement de l’aîné.  
« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promis ».  
Ils attendirent l’arrivée de la famille, silencieux, assis dans le salon une fois que toutes les tâches furent achevées, les plats cuisant doucement au four.  
Arthur tenta de se défiler pour aller faire ses devoir mais cela lui fut refuser. Son père devait particulièrement aimé les situations gênantes pour tous les retenir dans la même pièce dans un silence de mort. Quel masochiste.  
De ce fait, Arthur se mit secrètement à espérer que la famille arrive pour sauver la situation.  
N’étant pas chanceux, même ce plaisir lui fut refusé.  
En effet, la voiture des cousins avait crevé en chemin, les bloquant pour un long moment à plus de quatre-vingt-dix bornes de la maison Kirkland.  
Pathétique.  
« Comme quoi… Tout foire dans cette famille ».  
L’ironie mordante d’Arthur lui valut des remontrances ainsi que des regards lourds et appuyés. Ne souhaitant pas débuter une dispute, il alla s’exiler dans sa chambre, sans demander l’avis de personne, pour enfin travailler.  
La journée était merveilleusement et définitivement ratée.  
C’était devenu le quotidien d’Arthur.  
Et c’était vraiment pitoyable.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
La journée étant tombée à l’eau, Allistor s’était retiré dans sa chambre, prétextant bosser ses partiels car ses concours approchaient, pour réfléchir posément loin de cette famille disloquée.  
Les rideaux fermés, éclairé à la seule petite lueur de sa lampe de chevet, il pensait devant son cahier grand ouvert qu’il ne lisait pas. Il était perturbé, interloqué. Quelque chose n’était pas à sa place. Un élément n’était pas naturel, il le sentait depuis quelques temps mais ses inquiétudes s’étaient démultipliés il y a peu.  
Le soir de la fugue d’Arthur, Allistor avait récupéré ses affaires pour les dégager de l’entrée. Il n’avait d’abord pas pensé qu’Arthur découcherait – trois jours et trois nuits, qui plus est –, profondément persuadé qu’il reviendrait en pleine nuit après s’être calmé de leur dispute.  
Mais Arthur n’était pas rentré.  
Le lendemain, la police était prévenue et son père lui avait filé une sacrée correction.  
En ramenant nonchalamment le sac abandonné d’Arthur à sa chambre, Allistor avait reconnu le téléphone de ce dernier qui trainait entre deux cahiers. Ne sachant pas pourquoi cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, il avait subtilisé l’objet jusqu’à sa poche.  
A la base, il avait cherché quelque chose pouvant les aider à retrouver ce satané fugueur, mais devant le mutisme du téléphone dont il ne trouvait pas le code PIN, il l’oublia dans un tiroir de son bureau, même après le retour inespéré du petit.  
Ce fut lorsque le portable sonna, un soir comme un autre, qu’Allistor se souvint de l’existence de cet objet. Là aussi, il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi ça lui avait semblé logique de décrocher, mais il l’avait fait.  
Il l’avait fait et il n’aurait peut-être pas dû.  
Un homme, un certain Francis, attendait au bout du fil, caractérisant Arthur d’un surnom affectif, prenant de ses nouvelles avec une certaine tendresse candide dans la voix. Le plus étrange fut que l’homme raccrocha immédiatement lorsqu’il apprit que ce n’était pas le destinataire espéré à qui il parlait.  
Tout ceci intriguait Allistor. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ça le gênait.  
Il avait noté le numéro et le prénom du suspect sur un bout de papier, qu’il lisait parfois en cherchant une idée, une explication.  
Avec quel genre de larron Arthur trainait-il ?  
Arthur était si bizarre, en ce moment. Que ce soit avant ou après sa fugue.  
Avant celle-ci, il passait ses week-ends dehors, soit avec Kiku, soit avec un prof particulier de littérature, ne rentrant que dans la soirée – de préférence après le diner – et ne disait jamais précisément ce qu’il faisait lorsque son père l’interrogeait. Ce n’était que récemment, qu’ils s’étaient tous rendus compte que ce genre de situation n’était pas supposé être normal.  
Passait-il vraiment ses week-ends à travailler ou à voir un ami ?  
Et maintenant qu’il était revenu de sa fugue, il refusait les contacts physiques comme s’il s’agissait d’une agression. Il se demandait pourquoi une réaction si exagérée et s’il existait au moins une personne en ce monde qui pouvait le toucher.   
Un autre élément perturbait l’aîné.  
Lorsqu’il fut rentré de l’école, le lendemain de son retour à la maison, Arthur avait été littéralement livide, comme privé de son âme. Heureusement, leur père était rentré plus tard et n’avait pas vu cet état déplorable du benjamin. Par contre, le reste de la fratrie savait qu’il s’était passé quelque chose à l’école.  
Mais quoi ?  
Il y avait trop de mystères autour d’Arthur, ces derniers temps, et pas assez de pistes de réponses. Allistor aurait dû s’en foutre, ne pas chercher à savoir ce que son frère magouillait, au moins pour être cohérent, mais rien à faire. Il avait beau crier à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il ne supportait pas son frère, il voulait tout de même avoir le fin mot de l’histoire.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Le week-end passa ; Arthur s’était rarement senti aussi coupé du reste du monde.  
Il était très angoissé de ne pas avoir son téléphone avec lui, ne pouvant désormais plus contacter Francis. Déjà que l’entrave de son père sur sa vie hors de la maison les empêchait de se voir, ce problème ne faisait qu’empirer son humeur et ses paranoïas.  
Le petit-déjeuner se passa en silence, comme d’habitude, bien qu’Arthur ait noté qu’Allistor le fixait intensément, comme s’il cherchait à le décrypter. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?  
Pressé d’en finir avec cette ambiance maussade, l’adolescent quitta la table   
Arthur ne voulait plus aller à l’école.  
Il était devenu une cible à rumeur, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.  
Etant dans une école de balais-dans-le-cul, peu de choses se passaient entre ces quatre murs. Du coup, la moindre petite rumeur enflait à une vitesse folle, tant les élèves raffolaient de ce genre de petites cassures dans leur quotidien morne. Que l’information soit vraie ou pas, le simple fait d’en parler à voix basse, de chercher des preuves, de débattre leur faisait plaisir et leur permettait de se détendre de cette ambiance figée.  
Du coup, c’était devenu le jeu de l’école.  
Savoir si la rumeur était vraie ou non.  
Le directeur en avait eu vent et ne s’était pas gêné pour convoquer le délégué des élèves dans son bureau, à la recherche de la vérité.  
Arthur avait menti, nié en bloc cette rumeur en la justifiant d’un malhonnête « les élèves ont besoin de ce genre de rumeur pour s’amuser. N’en tenez pas rigueur, c’est normal et ça les amuse ». Mais depuis sa fugue et le coup de poing qu’il avait filé à Crête de Coq en chef, Arthur avait perdu de son prestige, à tel point que le directeur semblait mettre toutes ses paroles en cause, pesant le pour et le contre sans cesse.  
Il avait cependant fini par le croire, espérant que les rumeurs cessent vite.  
C’était pas gagné d’avance.  
On le regardait bizarrement, on l’interrogeait, on débattait dans son dos. Kiku répétait à qui voulait l’entendre que ce n’était que des racontars fabriqués par le Gang des Crêtes de Coqs pour tourner Arthur en ridicule – et cette théorie se tenait complètement car nul individu de ce lycée ne doutait de la haine viscérale qu’ils se portaient mutuellement – et que les rumeurs n’avaient aucune raison d’exister. Cependant, certains étudiants ne voulaient rien lâcher.  
On eut dit des loups affamés à la poursuite d’une même poule.  
Heureusement, Arthur avait réussi l’exploit que de cacher ça à son père, qui ferait très vite le rapprochement avec sa mystérieuse fugue. Sa famille n’était pas dupe. Même en ayant découché trois jours et trois nuits, il était revenu habillé, nourris et reposé ; c’était donc logique de comprendre qu’il avait été chouchouté par un proche. Or, la police avait contacté tout le répertoire de connaissances du jeune fugueur et n’avait trouvé personne.  
Cela laissait immédiatement entendre qu’Arthur avait un contact particulier qu’il protégeait de la police et de sa famille. Etant arrivé à cette conclusion, le père Kirkland devenait fou, voulant connaitre le fin mot de l’histoire, et ne perdait pas espoir d’obtenir un nom.  
L’horreur que cela serait s’il entendait parler d’un mystérieux suçon dans son cou.  
Autant se pendre de suite.  
Comme prévu dans son emploi du temps, Arthur se rendit à nouveau chez son psy lorsque sa journée de cours fut enfin finie. C’était la seule sortie que son père lui autorisait.  
Jamais Arthur ne s’était senti aussi isolé et piégé de toute sa vie.  
Il avait l’horrible impression d’être encore un enfant.  
Arrivé devant le cabinet, il sonna à l’interphone et put entrer dans le bâtiment. Heureusement pour lui, il n’eut pas attendre car la patiente précédente avait annulé son rendez-vous, laissant le pauvre Ludwig les bras ballant pendant plus d’une heure.  
Leurs retrouvailles laissèrent un goût de gêne dans la bouche d’Arthur. Il se fichait de la réaction de son père face à sa fugue mais, étrangement, celle du psychiatre l’intéressait plus. Au fond, il avait presque plus envie de se faire engueuler par cette inconnu que par son propre père, bien peu efficace dans ce rôle depuis quelques temps.  
Le grand homme blond avait l’œil sévère mais pas empli de reproche. Il était plutôt calme. Comme d’habitude, en fait.  
Arthur s’assit pour la première fois depuis longtemps sur le délicieux fauteuil mis à sa disposition. Ludwig termina de trier deux ou trois papiers avant de commencer une discussion qui allait sûrement être intense. Pendant ce temps, Arthur retira sa veste, s’étranglant quelque peu avant sa chaîne. Cependant, la superbe alliance qui brillait au bout lui arracha un sourire timide qui lui fit oublier sa petite douleur au cou.  
Lorsqu’il reporta son regard sur son psychiatre, celui-ci s’était figé, stupéfait, le regard exprimant un profond tourment et même la bouche entrouverte dans l’espoir de se justifier. Un de ses papiers s’échappa mais il n’eut pas le réflexe de le récupérer. A la place, il bredouilla une excuse, finissant de ranger maladroitement ses documents.  
La personne que j’aime a besoin de tendresse donc je lui ai offert un pendentif avec la jumelle de mon alliance comme promesse pour l’avenir.  
Ces paroles que Francis avait dit à Gilbert et Ludwig, la veille.  
Pourquoi correspondaient-elles trop bien à ce collier qu’arborait ce jeune homme ? Jeune homme ayant récemment fugué et étant revenu chez lui, comme lui avait dit la police et le père d’Arthur. Revenu au moment où Francis était revenu lui-même au travail, avec une alliance à la main. La même alliance qu’Arthur. Arthur qui disait être en couple avec un homme plus vieux, de bonne famille et aussi gentil que romantique.  
Le psy se prit une telle claque à ce moment-là qu’il s’étrangla dans sa gorge, essayant de se retirer une certaine idée qui venait de naitre de la tête.  
Mais il n’était pas un idiot. Même s’il se refusait à l’admettre, il avait visé juste.  
Le petit-ami mystère d’Arthur était Francis Bonnefoy, le « super » meilleur ami de son « génialissime » grand frère, un mec sympa qu’ils invitaient à diner parfois, qui les avait aidé à déménager un dimanche, qui picolait avec eux de temps à autre quand Gilbert avait la bonne idée de ramener son petit frère dans ses sorties étranges avec ses meilleurs amis.  
Francis, l’héritier d’un gros groupe, issu d’une famille de balais-dans-le-cul de première catégorie (surtout la mère).  
Maintenant que la vérité lui apparaissait, Ludwig se mit à penser à tous les indices qu’il avait eu depuis quelques temps, ayant pu le mettre sur la voie. Il y avait des discussions entre Gilbert et son frère qui parlait du comportement parfois mystérieux de Francis, il y avait des coups de fil chuchotés sur le balcon, des soupirs las. Tout ce que lui racontait Gilbert sur la vie de Francis au travail prenait maintenant un sens particulier.  
Mais quelle situation de merde !  
Francis était sur le point d’hériter de l’entreprise de son père ; ça allait certainement faire du bruit. Les journalistes de la presse littéraires pourraient se lancer à ses trousses, découvrir des informations compromettantes et causer une discorde au sein de la famille Bonnefoy.  
Connaissant Francis, il avait dû s’amouracher pour jouer, puis s’était laissé embarqué dans un amour de plus en plus doux, jusqu’à s’enchainer à son compagnon ; le tout sans penser aux conséquences.  
Il avait décidemment le sang chaud comme un vrai Parisien. Ou un italien. Ça tombait bien, il avait ces deux origines.  
Ludwig était très embêté. Il n’était désormais plus objectif dans son jugement.  
Pire, savoir que le meilleur ami de son frère souffrait au même titre que cet innocent lycéen créait en lui un sentiment d’altruisme auquel il n’était pas habitué.   
Pire que tout, il savait maintenant certaines choses sur la vie sexuelle de Francis qu’il n’aurait pas trop voulu entendre.  
Ô ! Journée magnifique !  
« Vous… vous avez récemment fugué, monsieur Kirkland…, entama le psychiatre afin de débuter l’entrevue et de penser à autre chose. La police m’a interrogé et votre père me tenait au courant lors de nos entretiens.  
_ Désolé si cela vous a importuné.  
_ J’étais surtout inquiet pour vous, sachant que vous n’êtes pas dans vos meilleurs jours, ces derniers temps. Je suppose, et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, que vous avez trouvé refuge chez… votre amant pendant ces trois nuits de disparition.  
_ Hum…oui…, c’est vrai… »  
Sacré Francis. Il avait hébergé un jeune fugueur et certainement menti à la police – qui ne pouvait pas ne pas être passé le voir. Tout cela prenait un mauvais tournant.  
« Vu que j’ai reçu vos frères pendant votre absence, vous vous doutez certainement que c’est une question rhétorique mais j’ai besoin de votre version des faits. Pouvez-vous m’expliquer ce qui s’est-il passé ? »  
Arthur lui fit part de ce qu’il avait ressenti lorsque son frère ainé avait fait éclater sa haine envers sa simple existence. Cette soirée était encore profondément inscrite dans son esprit et Arthur avait récemment revécu cette scène en rêve. Ludwig espérait sincèrement qu’il n’ait pas subi un traumatisme lié à cette situation.  
« Pourquoi me hait-il à ce point ? bouda Arthur en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. C’est le seul à me détester autant. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu développer ça à ce stade.  
_ Votre père y est sûrement pour quelque chose, avoua Ludwig. C’était son rôle d’être là pour vos frères lorsque votre mère est partie. Il n’a peut-être pas eu les bons réflexes à cette période, et le choc peut l’expliquer. Je vais creuser cette hypothèse et en parler avec lui la prochaine fois que je le verrais ».  
Ludwig n’était clairement plus objectif, ça l’ennuyait.  
Pour continuer sur ses aveux, Arthur parla de la rumeur qui le suivait à l’école et des réactions de son directeur. Le psy se frotta les yeux puis se pinça l’arête du nez, se doutant que Francis n’était pas au courant de ça, sinon il aurait dès lors trouvé la foi de kidnapper son amant pour l’arracher à ces vipères de lycéens et cette raclure de directeur.  
Oulala… Il n’était décidemment plus objectif du tout.  
Arthur allait très mal et ce n’était pas en voie d’arrangement. En plus, Ludwig commençait à en faire une affaire personnelle s’il en jugeait son envie pressante de téléphoner à Francis.  
En parlant de téléphone, Arthur termina son discours sur sa frustration de ne pas avoir son portable avec lui, coupant tous ses liens avec son amoureux, ce qui le rendait extrêmement nerveux et inquiet.  
Là, Ludwig voulut réellement se frapper pour se réveiller.  
Comment pouvaient-ils, Francis et Arthur, être malchanceux à ce point-là ?  
La séance s’acheva. Arthur se sentait plus léger, bien que les réactions du docteur Beilschmidt l’aient interloqué. Il ne s’en inquiéta tout de même pas trop, se disant que l’adulte avait dû penser à autre chose à ce moment-là, tout simplement. Un problème personnel, sans doute.  
En rentrant chez lui, son père l'accueillit avec des questions sur là où il avait été, comme pour vérifier qu'Arthur avait bien été chez le psy et pas à se balader ailleurs. Arthur n’apprécia pas cette fausse sollicitude qui montrait qu'il était enchaîné à cette maison par un père impuissant, avide d'une normalité et d'une quiétude familiale inexistante.  
Il pria pour que jamais son père n'apprenne sa relation avec Francis.  
L'autre déception fut de constater que son portable ne lui fut toujours pas restitué. Il savait pertinemment que le coupable était Allistor, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais pourquoi refusa-t-il de le lui rendre ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il volé en premier lieu ? Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien foutre avec ?  
Arthur ne voulut pas se risquer à entrer en douce dans sa chambre la nuit pour le récupérer. Ce salaud de frère aîné était capable de dormir dessus juste pour le faire chier. Surtout qu'Arthur était à peu près aussi discret qu'il n’était doué en cuisine.  
Pour de vrai.  
Mère nature ne l’avait pas gâté.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Lorsque Francis s’en fut retourné chez lui, un plan pour voir son cher amour se dessinait dans sa tête.  
Il avait décidé d’opter pour la solution du mensonge et de jouer son rôle jusqu’au bout. Aux yeux de tous, il était le professeur particulier d’Arthur. Eh bien, soit ! Il le serait ! Ne restait plus qu’à contacter le foyer Kirkland pour organiser une séance avec son jeune amoureux. Même si le père risquait de veiller au grain, ils pourraient au moins se voir et profiter un peu de la présence de l’autre.  
Le problème était toujours la question du téléphone.  
Comme autre aboutissement, Francis conjectura qu’il pouvait tout aussi bien retourner aux solutions d’antan.  
Soit, envoyer une lettre « professionnelle » à Arthur et jouer la carte de la sincérité : cher Arthur, j’ai été attristé de te perdre de vue alors que tu es en voie de progression en littérature, je souhaiterais donc que l’on se revoit afin de poursuivre l’étude du texte – là, il inventerait un objet d’étude quelconque comprenant un corpus de textes et des notions que personne ne comprendrait – et comme je n’arrive pas à te joindre, je t’envoie ce modeste courriel. Dans l’attente d’une réponse, cordialement, Francis.  
Rien d’infaisable, en soi.  
Et il avait son adresse !  
De toute façon, dans le pire des cas, il se déplacerait jusqu’à sa maison.  
Oui, très bon plan !  
Mais c’était sans compter l’arrivée d’un imprévu de taille.  
Sa mère.  
Elle toqua dix-huit coups à la porte, au cas où son fils serait devenu sourd avant l’âge, et entra sans rien demander au moment où il lui ouvrit. Puis elle alla s’installer dans le salon, sur le canapé, donnant un petit coup discret au chiot qui lui aboyait dessus. Francis récupéra son compagnon et le réconforta de ce cruel rejet venant de la matrone, en lui caressant la tête avec tendresse.  
Cependant, il était particulièrement angoissé à l’idée que sa mère vienne fouiller dans ses affaires (car elle ne pouvait être là que pour ça).  
Avec un splendide sourire aussi faux que les seins de Nicky Minaj, il lui proposa un rafraîchissement, selon les convenances imposées aux gens d’éducation. Ce n’était même plus de la politesse, à ce stade, mais juste un concours de mémoire où, à chaque seconde, Francis se récitait l’ordre des étapes à respecter lorsque l’on accueille quelqu’un chez soi.  
Elle se contenta d’une tisane et « l’autorisa » à s’asseoir, parce qu’elle devait avoir oublié qu’elle était chez lui, et pas l’inverse.  
« Francis, nous partons dans une heure ».  
Ok, je m’en fous complètement, pensa-t-il avant de refreiner ses pensées.  
« Super, vous allez où ? feignit-il de s’intéresser, tout de même surpris que la discussion commence de but-en-blanc sans connecteur logique.  
_ Non, tu n’as pas compris, Francis. Je ne m’en vais pas qu’avec ton père. Tu viens aussi ».  
Là, il eut un petit moment de blanc où les éléments peinaient à s’enchainer de manière logique entre ses neurones. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se remémorer son emploi du temps ou le moment où il avait accepté de partir en voyage en plein milieu d’une semaine de travail. Mais rien.  
Il comprit donc que c’était entièrement improvisé.  
« Euh… J’ai du travail, maman. Et je dois habituer mon chiot à son nouvel environnement. Et j’ai rendez-vous avec mes collègues de travail demain. Et je…  
_ Diantre, Francis ! Ne me mets pas en colère ! Je t’ai dit que tu venais, donc tu viens ! Ton père sera présent, Lovino et Feliciano également. C’est un conseil de famille et je ne tolérerais aucune absence ».  
Francis doutait que l’argument « mais je dois rejoindre mon amant secret » tienne la route.  
Et comme il avait grandi soumis aux paroles de sa mère, il n’arriva pas à contester cette décision sans paraitre suspect. Il se haïssait pour être aussi fragile face à l’autorité matriarcale.  
Il ne fit donc rien lorsque sa mère fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d’une valise pour y plier deux ou trois vêtements (voir toute son armoire), le temps du voyage. Elle s’occupa de ses affaires, refusant qu’il touche à quoi que ce soit, puis se mit à le recoiffer lorsque la valise improvisée fut prête.  
Avec l’impression d’être retombé dans une enfance emplie de solitude, Francis se laissa faire, la peur au ventre, comme quand il se cachait sous son lit lorsque sa mère était en colère.  
Il se souvenait si bien de ces fois-là. La mère courait, arpentait le manoir familial de fond en comble, lui ordonnant de se montrer pour le punir de ses bêtises. Et lui restait dans sa cachette, parfois avec ses deux adorables frères qui s’accrochaient à lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. Oui, ça leur arrivait souvent de faire des bêtises ensembles, mais en tant qu’aîné, Francis avait toujours été celui qui se prenait toutes les remontrances.  
Un jour, Feliciano s’était endormi contre lui dans leur cachette.  
C’était triste, pitoyable, incompréhensible, mais Francis avait bel et bien peur de sa mère.  
Pourtant, elle n’avait plus aucun droit sur lui, plus de compte à lui rende, plus de conseils ou d’ordres à lui donner, mais elle avait réussi à lui lobotomiser le cerveau pendant toute son enfance, le rendant presque dépendant de son avis. Depuis quelques années, il avait intérieurement amorcé sa rébellion, sa relation avec Arthur ayant aidé en ce sens, mais elle était en train de tout détruire, toutes ses résolutions, ses velléités, tout. Avec un simple coup de brosse, sec, pour bien démêler à la racine.  
Alors que son fils calmait les tremblements de ses mains, elle attrapa le ruban qui ornait sa gorge ridée pour attacher, en un ensemble raide, les mèches douces et délicates de son « petit ange si docile ».  
A ces neuf ans, la même scène s’était déroulée. Ses petites mèches ondulées glissaient sous les doigts habiles de cette femme qu’il n’aimait pas appeler « maman », et lui restait assis, en silence, sur son petit tabouret d’enfant, soucieux de se tenir droit, sans sourire, sans presque cligner des yeux.  
Maintenant, il avait plus de vingt ans, mais le souci de la perfection lui revenait.  
Avait-il rangé son bureau ? Il ne devait y avoir nul papier en trop pour dépasser du tas.  
Francis nota une imperfection dans la disposition de ses fleurs. Une rose s’échappait du cercle pour se mélanger aux tulipes. Sa mère l’avait-elle vu ? Avait-elle vu cette erreur de goût ? Oui, elle l’avait forcément vu, elle voyait tout.  
Il fallait détourner son attention du bouquet, pour qu’elle l’oubli.  
Le tictac de l’horloge le rendait fou. Une perle de sueur glissa lentement contre sa tempe, mais il ne pouvait même pas sortir son mouchoir brodé pour la retirer. Il ne pouvait rien faire de ses bras, paralysé tant par ses souvenirs que par sa faiblesse.  
Lorsqu’elle eut fini, elle le tourna vers un miroir pour qu’il puisse constater à quel point elle l’avait retransformé en poupée docile. Lorsque Francis s’attachait les cheveux, il y avait toujours des mèches rebelles pour lui donner un air détendu. Là, ce n’était pas le cas. Pas une mèche ne dépassait. Son crâne était lisse sous cette couverture d’or.  
« Tu es parfait, murmura-t-elle ».  
Un parfait jouet, pensa Francis avec amertume.  
Elle le fit monter ensuite dans sa voiture, le chiot sur les genoux mais loin d’elle car elle avait une peur bleue des « bêtes sauvages ». Oui, sa mère ne connaissait que les bichons de salon et les caniches.  
Ne sachant pas pour combien de temps il partait, ni où il allait, Francis se laissa conduire, le cœur lourd de reproches qu’il s’infligeait à lui-même, sans prendre de gants.  
Il ne pouvait rien faire.


	7. Pisté

Le voyage en voiture fut silencieux et gênant. La mère de Francis conduisait tranquillement, un châle Hermès sur les cheveux qui s’accordait à son rouge-à-lèvres pétant. Elle ressemblait aux aristocrates de la fin du XXème siècle, sauf qu’elle conduisait une Berline de Prestige rouge pétant (comme son rouge-à-lèvres, tiens) et fumait un cigare de la main gauche, recrachant la fumée par la fenêtre ouverte.  
Dire que Francis préférait le métro et était non-fumeur… Elle en serrait folle.  
Ils roulèrent tous deux jusqu’en Normandie, où une violente rafale de vent manqua de renverser un arbre sur la route. Dommage, ils auraient presque pu avoir un accident et rentrer chez eux. Francis n’avait décidemment pas de chance.  
Suivant un charmant petit sentier dénivelé, ils arrivèrent jusqu’à un manoir finement entretenu, en catimini derrière un petit bois. Il s’agissait d’un héritage culturel dont ils profitaient à chaque vacance, depuis des années. Francis se souvenait d’ailleurs très bien de cet endroit et, surtout, des cachettes. Il n’y était pas revenu depuis des années, cet endroit sentait la mort et la solitude. Il y avait passé des journées à désespérer, à fuir ou à trembler.  
C’était le pire endroit au monde pour faire une réunion de famille.  
Sauf que l’avantage, c’était leur isolement. Là, personne n’irait les faire chier ou ne les interromprait pour des futilités.  
La seule chose qu’attendait le jeune homme, c’était de retrouver ses deux petits frères.  
A coup sûr, Lovino devait être en train de pester après leur père, car la moindre journée qu’ils passaient loin du restaurant n’était pas bonne pour les affaires. Lovino avait le sang du business dans les veines, on ne pouvait pas rire de ça avec lui. Leur père devait se retenir de l’étrangler.  
A moins que le crime n’ait déjà eu lieu.  
Francis imaginait sans mal le petit Feliciano, accroché au bras de son jumeau pour lui intimer le silence et le calmer, car risquant de se faire sérieusement sermonner pour son audace et son irrespect. Feli était l’altruisme et la douceur incarné, il détestait les situations conflictuelles. Avec miss Bourgeoisie comme génitrice, il était plutôt mal tombé.  
La voiture fut garée un peu n’importe où dans la cour extérieure, à quelques mètres d’une Ferrari noire, celle de son père. Quelques sacs avaient été lâchés sur le gravier, comme abandonnés.  
Ça sentait pas bon, tout ça.  
Vraisemblablement, les valises de Madame étaient déjà arrivées, et sans doute rangées dans sa chambre, car Francis n’avait vu aucune affaire de sa mère dans le coffre de la voiture, ni par terre devant la Ferrari.  
Il prit donc les siennes et suivit la grande femme à travers le perron.  
Lorsqu’ils eurent ouvert la porte, un bruit de pas pressé retentit à travers les larges couloirs lumineux, et Francis fut obligé de lâcher précipitamment ses bagages lorsqu’un corps qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien se jeta sur lui pour l’enlacer, à coup de « fratello ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! Vee~ ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toujours malade ? Tu veux que je te prépare à manger ? Tu pourras m’aider à calmer Lovino, s’il-te-plait ? », ou d’autres joyeusetés dans ce goût-là. Il s’enthousiasma même en voyant le mignon petit chiot courir et aboyer de joie dans le couloir.  
Leur mère poussa un soupir agacé devant ce comportement enfantin, mais ne fit rien car elle avait déjà perdu espoir depuis longtemps sur l’éducation des jumeaux. C’était aussi pour ça qu’elle s’accrochait autant à Francis.  
Il était l’aîné.  
Il allait hériter de la fortune familiale.  
Il avait été suffisamment lobotomisé pendant son enfance pour lui être soumis.  
C’était la proie parfaite.  
De ce fait, elle ne fit aucun reproche au cadet, mais laissa entendre que Francis devrait repousser convenablement cette étreinte plutôt que d’y adhérer de manière si peu noble.  
Lorsque son reproche fut dicté, elle déambula jusqu’au salon, laissant les deux frères dans un silence gênant, en plein milieu de ce vieux couloir tapissé. Feliciano fronçait les sourcils avec une mine dépité. Pour peu, on eut dit qu’il allait pleurer de frustration.  
« Je suis désolé, Francis. C’est toujours toi qui trinque pour nous tous.  
_ Ne t’en fait pas, frérot. J’ai l’habitude, depuis le temps.  
_ Oui bah, c’est ça qui est pas normal ! Tu devrais lui dire en face que tu n’es pas son jouet ! En continuant d’obtempérer en silence, tu lui laisses la main et elle fait ce qu’elle veut de toi, en dépit de ta volonté ! Et moi je n’aime pas voir mon frère adoré dans cet état ! Si tu veux, je lui dis avec toi !  
_ Ce n’est pas la peine. Si je veux lui dire quelque chose, il faut que j’y arrive seul ; sinon, je me sentirais lâche. Lovino est avec papa ?  
_ Oui, ils se chamaillent depuis qu’on est parti parce que Lovi n’aime pas perdre une journée de travail pour ces « broutilles », comme il dit. Et comme cette réunion de famille semble tenir à cœur nos parents, papa est sur les nerfs. C’est très embarrassant comme situation. Et j’arrive pas à faire comprendre à Lovino qu’il parle trop pour son propre bien.  
_ Il a le sang chaud, tu le connais.  
_ Oui, mais je ne crois pas que mettre papa dans de mauvaises dispositions arrangent nos affaires. J’ai proposé de jouer aux cartes pour le détendre mais Lovino a fait capoter mon plan en remettant le couvert avec cette histoire de congé obligatoire ».  
Feliciano avait une âme de tacticien lorsqu’il s’agissait de sauver sa peau.  
Grande qualité, très souvent échouée par la présence du jumeau qui mettait toujours son grain de sel au pire moment. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire tous les deux.  
« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avant que maman ne s’en mêle, promit Francis ».  
A ce moment-là, des cris furieux retentirent. Francis et Feliciano venaient de comprendre que c’était trop tard pour ce dernier point.  
Ni une, ni deux, l’aîné se précipita dans le salon, retirant vite fait ses chaussures qu’il balança dans le couloir à la volée. Dérapant sur le parquet fraichement ciré, dans ces chaussettes noires, il entra dans le salon comme un rayon de soleil à l’aurore.  
« Papa ! chatonna-t-il en donnant l’illusion d’être réjouit. Comme je suis content de te voir ! Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ? Le voyage s’est bien passé ? Tu as eu le temps de te reposer ?  
_ Je serais plus reposé si ton crétin de frère arrêtait de mettre mes nerfs à mal.  
_ Justement, maintenant qu’on en parle, je viens de me souvenir que je devais parler à Lovino.  
_ Je bouge pas mon cul de là, bastardo ! On a pas fini de discuter ! »  
Avant que ne soit commis un infanticide, l’aîné tira le bras de son cadet sous les protestations de toute la famille, pour l’amener dans le couloir. Au même moment, Feliciano avait activé son mode « mignon à croquer » pour sociabiliser avec ses parents qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis quelques temps déjà.  
Ça les occuperait.  
Arrivés dans une pièce quelconque – il y en avait tellement qu’on ne savait plus à quoi elles servaient –, Francis et Lovino s’enfermèrent pour avoir enfin la paix, profitant le calme de cet n-ième salon.  
« J’avais pas fini de parler, bordel ! pesta le cadet.  
_ Vu ce que m’a dit Feli, je crois bien t’avoir sauvé la vie.  
_ C’est bon, il a du self-control notre vieux, il allait pas m’égorger parce que je me montrais un peu insistant.  
_ « Un peu » ? J’ai cru que vous alliez vous sauter à la gorge. Lovi, on est dans une situation de merde, alors je t’en supplie, brosse-les dans le sens du poil ; fais-le pour le bien commun. Plus ça trainera en longueur, et plus on restera cloitré ici.  
_ Non mais c’est abusé de nous kidnapper égoïstement pour leur petite sauterie de futurs retraités, aussi ! On a pas que ça à foutre, nous ! On travaille, des fois qu’ils auraient oubliés ! Et j’en ai marre qu’ils se croient tout permis ! »  
Pour le coup, Francis était entièrement d’accord.  
La seule chose qu’il voulait, c’était trouver un moyen de joindre Arthur, qui allait surement trouver bizarre de n’avoir aucune nouvelle de lui.  
Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il n’avait « vraiment » pas le temps de s’occuper de ses histoires de famille. Son fiancé – oui, ils s’étaient échangés des « mother fucker » d’alliances quelques jours auparavant, alors on pouvait sans gêne les qualifier de fiancés, maintenant – était dans une période très mauvaise, sans contact avec lui car n’ayant plus de téléphone, séquestré par un père impuissant dans une maison de possédés, où il ne connaissait rien d’autre que la haine ou l’indifférence.  
« Mais qu’est-ce que je fous ici, putain ? réalisa-t-il ».  
Devant cet élan de prise de conscience, Lovino parut sceptique, arquant un sourcil, les bras croisés, alors que son frère aîné se prenait la tête entre les mains pour tordre ses muscles faciaux. Il avait l’air désespéré.  
« Relax, Francis. On va vite torcher cette réunion pour pouvoir rentrer.  
_ Mais… Arthur… »  
Lovino venait de comprendre où était le problème.  
« Appelle-le, si tu veux le prévenir de ta disparition.  
_ Son frère lui a piqué son téléphone  
_ Ah… En effet, c’est un problème.  
_ Et il a fait une fugue, il y a peu.  
_ Oh… C’est aussi un problème.  
_ Et ses frères le haïssent parce que leur mère est morte à son accouchement.  
_ Là, par contre, ce sont des cons.  
_ Et son père ne sert à rien.  
_ Ce qui doit aussi être un gros problème, j’imagine.  
_ Et je suis son seul soutient.  
_ Et tu es ici, loin de lui. Ok, pas de soucis, fratello, j’ai saisi l’ampleur de la calamité. Comme d’habitude, maman a bien choisie son moment pour faire chier. Il faut qu’on expédie cette putain de réunion le plus rapidement possible pour que tu puisses aller retrouver ton… élève ».  
Oui parce que Lovino n’était pas supposé être au courant de leur relation, même s’il les avait cramé tout de suite grâce à son talent d’observateur et à son sang italien (oui, ça n’avait aucun rapport mais Lovino aimait beaucoup rappeler ses origines).  
« En fait, il n’est pas que mon élève…, avoua Francis après un lourd silence de fatigue où il s’était écroulé dans un canapé qui trainait ».  
Le cadet était content que son frère lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour oser ce genre de confidence, même s’il la connaissait déjà. Il était sensible à ce genre de chose.  
Discrètement, au cas où quelqu’un écouterait à la porte, Francis lâcha ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, littéralement étalé contre le canapé, les pieds sur une table basse, le visage en l’air, caché sous son avant-bras. Il parlait, parlait, parlait comme s’il racontait une histoire, témoignant de ses états-d’âme, de ses ressentis et de ses craintes. Il avoua même avoir une peur maladive de sa mère.  
Conciliant et respectueux, Lovino l’écouta jusqu’au bout, sans broncher, comprenant tout l’ampleur de la situation. Maintenant qu’il avait été rameuté dans la confidence, il allait en faire un problème personnel. La fratrie Vergas-Bonnefoy était imbattable lorsqu’elle était réunie. Ne restait qu’à mettre Feli dans la confidence et ils élaboreraient, à eux trois, un super plan pour renverser la situation. Un plan aussi bien que cette partie de paintball dans le jardin familial, lorsqu’ils étaient jeunes.  
Ahh~, délicieuse jeunesse emplie d’insouciance~…  
Leur semblant de discussion achevée, ils se mirent d’accord pour retourner au salon, pressé de savoir pourquoi on les avait amenés en ce lieu sordide et isolé. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs d’un même pas, un peu dégoûtés de la situation, puis ils arrivèrent devant la porte du salon, laissée béante depuis leur sortie précédente.  
Au moment où ils apparurent dans le salon, ils virent leur mère donner une baffe magistrale à Feliciano, qui recula sous le coup, les deux mains sur la zone où il avait reçu la gifle.  
Par reflexe, les deux autres frères coururent vers lui. Lovino attrapa son jumeau pour le tirer derrière lui et Francis s’interposa entre eux et leur mère.  
« Mais t’es timbrée ! pesta Lovino. On a plus l’âge de se recevoir des gifles, bordel ! Pourquoi tu l’as frappé ?!  
_ Cette discussion ne vous concerne pas, répliqua la mère. Ecartez-vous.  
_ Non, coupa Francis qui jouissait d’enfin s’opposer à elle en toute connaissance de cause.  
_ J’ai malencontreusement laissé échapper le fait que j’aimais autant les hommes que les femmes, avoua Feliciano avec un air triste ».  
Bien sûr, c’était l’erreur à ne pas faire. La bisexualité ou l’homosexualité n’étaient pas des terrains d’entente pour certaines générations de la famille.  
Le père se frottait le visage, comme pour en retirer toute la lassitude qu’il avait récupéré depuis des années. Il n’avait plus l’âge pour ces conneries.  
« Mais t’es vraiment mauvaise, putain ! reprit Lovino. On est au XXIème siècle, au cas où tu le saurais pas. C’est pas ça qui devrait te faire grimper au plafond !  
_ Et l’image de la famille, vous y pensez un peu ? s’énerva la mère en croisant les bras.  
_ On s’en branle, c’est ça que t’as pas compris. Nous, on veut vivre ! Cesse de nous enchainer comme des prisonniers ! Notre vie nous appartient et on t’a déjà dit qu’on ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l’entreprise familiale ! Et je suis sûr que Francis s’en branle aussi et se contente de bosser à votre manière pour vous faire plaisir ! Mais quand on se sera débarrassé de votre contrôle, on fera comme on voudra ! On vivra comme on le voudra ! Et d’ailleurs, maman, je suis gay ! Voilà ! »  
Francis se claqua le visage avec sa main, le père eut une mine atterrée, Feliciano gonfla les joues pour montrer son opposition à l’autorité parentale, et la mère avait la bouche ouverte dans le vide.  
A ce rythme-là, ils n’allaient jamais rentrés chez eux.  
Ils passèrent la soirée à écouter en silence leur mère faire un discours engagé sur les bonnes manières, les valeurs de la famille, l’empire qu’ils avaient créés, la nécessité de le faire perdurer, et pleins de choses qui donnèrent des frissons aux trois frères. Un froid s’était installé entre les jumeaux et la bonne femme, ils s’envoyaient sans cesse des piques mesquines pour s’énerver, le tout devant un père blasé et un Francis gêné.  
La mère avait bien compris qu’elle aurait du mal à faire accepter sa manière de penser aux deux jumeaux. Ils étaient fondamentalement lignés contre elle.  
Ne restait que Francis, qu’elle espérait corrompre.  
Ce dernier se trouvait un peu trop sensible à ce que disait sa mère et aux efforts que ses ancêtres avaient faits pour faire perdurer l’entreprise familiale. Les leçons qu’il avait reçu dans sa jeunesse lui revenaient mémoire, au point où il parvenait à se les réciter de tête. Il commençait d’ailleurs à se haïr franchement pour être aussi influençable et manipulable.  
Surtout que sa mère croyait qu’il était le seul de ses fils à tenir la route sur le plan des valeurs et de la sexualité. Sauf qu’il était en train de clairement se détourner des femmes au profit de son cher Arthur.  
Les trois frères se firent la même remarque au fil de la soirée : leur attrait pour les hommes venait peut-être du fait qu’ils en voulaient à mort à leur mère.  
En tout cas, c’était crédible et pas si incroyable que ça.  
Francis était donc devenu le « dernier espoir » de la famille et il n’avait absolument pas envie de faire souffrir sa mère en lui avouant que, comme l’avait dit Lovino, il ne travaillait à la manière de son père que pour leur faire plaisir. Le jour où l’entreprise serait à lui, il modifierait beaucoup de choses, bien que son père soit un homme profondément bon et compétent dans son travail. En fait, son seul défaut était de rester un peu trop dans le passé, ou disons, d’être de la vieille école, là où l’entreprise pourrait se moderniser davantage.  
Et en plus, il sortait avec un mineur.  
Un garçon.  
Si ça mère l’apprenait, elle sauterait au plafond.  
Il allait donc falloir que Francis attende la succession pour pouvoir vivre pleinement comme il l’entendait. Ce qui s’opposait un peu à ses plans d’héberger Arthur à ses dix-huit ans, car son père était toujours vigoureux et ne semblait pas prêt à passer le flambeau. Hors, tant qu’il serait, de cette façon, dépendant de ses parents, il n’aurait pas les mains libres. En hébergeant quelqu’un, il prenait le risque que sa mère vienne fouiller dans ses affaires, car elle adorait passer à l’improviste, et découvre le fin mot de l’histoire.  
Donc, il devait attendre en silence et acquiescer.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
A midi trente le lendemain, Arthur décida de sauter le déjeuner pour sortir discrètement de l’école. Il parvint jusqu’à une cabine téléphonique, située à quelques rues de son lycée, et composa, de tête, le numéro de téléphone professionnel de Francis. Le numéro personnel, il l’avait rentré dans son portable sans l’apprendre et avait, plus ou moins volontairement, réussi à retenir par cœur le numéro professionnel, qui était assez facile car beaucoup de chiffres se ressemblaient. Il fallait le prévenir qu’il n’avait plus son portable et que son père le surveillait de près.  
La tonalité retentit quatre fois, un temps qui s’étira de manière agaçante, puis on décrocha.  
« Allo, Francis ?  
_ Désolé, jeune homme, répondit une voix empreinte d’un fort accent espagnol. Francis Bonnefoy a oublié son téléphone au boulot depuis avant-hier et n’est pas revenu au travail pour le récupérer ; je pense qu’il est encore malade. Mais je peux prendre un message pour vous, si vous voulez ; je suis un de ses potes ! Il vous suffit juste de décliner votre identité ».  
Ces paroles firent peur à Arthur et il raccrocha machinalement, avec l’impression déstabilisante d’être continuellement observé par une entité invisible. Il se rendait compte qu’il transpirait du front, et ce n’était pas à cause de la chaleur.  
Il stressait.  
La crainte d’être découverte, l’inquiétude pour Francis, la rumeur à l’école, l’hégémonie de son père sur sa vie ; tout ça le stressait de plus en plus. L’accumulation de problèmes allaient le refaire craquer sous peu s’il ne trouvait pas vite une solution acceptable.  
Il avait trop besoin de le voir, ça devenait urgent. Pourtant, Francis s’était montré maintes et maintes fois rassurant avec lui, surtout pendant sa fugue, mais il restait inquiet. A chaque fois qu’on le touchait, il avait l’impression qu’on déposait de la crasse sur lui, c’était insupportable. Par contre, les mains de Francis n’apportaient que de la tendresse et de l’amour. Lui seul pouvait le toucher.  
Il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis des jours et des jours…  
Arthur se rendit compte de sa nervosité lorsqu’il ressentit une forte douleur sur son avant-bras. Il était en train de se gratter jusqu’au sang. Gêné, il redescendit ses manches pour couvrir les petites marques légères et resta dans la cabine téléphonique, à réfléchir sur la marche à suivre.  
Un désir de danger l’appelait.  
Ses pas le firent sortir de la cabine, et il contempla un instant la rue qui donnait sur son lycée. L’instant d’après, il s’élançait dans la direction opposé, conscient qu’il faisait une grosse bêtise. Mais il avait besoin d’être rassuré.  
Il monta clandestinement dans un bus, n’ayant pas de ticket ou de pass Navigo sur lui, puis se laissa conduire quelques arrêts plus loin. Il lut sur sa montre qu’il était, de toute façon, déjà en retard pour les cours.  
Il n’avait donc plus rien à perdre.  
Après être descendu du bus, il se hâta de remonter une large rue jusqu’à reconnaitre enfin une certaine maison, celle de Francis.  
S’ils n’arrivaient pas à se joindre par téléphone, ils allaient se joindre en face-à-face direct.  
La première chose étrange qui frappa Arthur fut l’état du jardin. La dernière fois qu’il était venu, l’herbe avait été finement taillée sur l’ensemble du terrain ; là, elle poussait comme bon lui semblait. C’était un changement bien curieux.  
Les volets étaient clos, sauf ceux de l’étage, ce qui ne faisait pas vraiment de sens. Francis était peut-être effectivement malade.  
La main sur la poignée de la porte, il tenta de l’ouvrir mais rien ne bougea. Il est vrai qu’en cas de maladie, si on est seul chez soi, il est préférable de s’enfermer car, si des agresseurs ou voleurs arrivent, il nous est difficile de nous défendre. Arthur ne se formalisa donc pas de constater que la porte était fermée. Il aurait fait de même à sa place. De toute manière, il possédait une solution à ce problème.  
En fouillant dans ses affaires, Arthur sortit une petite clé argentée du fond de son sac. Il s’agissait de celle que lui avait donnée Francis lors de sa fugue, « au cas où Arthur chercherait un lieu où se cacher », comme l’avait si gentiment proposé son amant.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Arthur pénétra dans la maison sombre, se permettant d’allumer quelques lumières afin d’y voir quelque chose.  
Rien n’était en désordre. A part un bouquet de fleurs fanées que Francis avait sûrement oublié de jeter, la maison semblait normale au premier abord. Bon, ça sentait un peu le renfermé, au rez-de-chaussée. Le propriétaire n’avait apparemment pas eu la foi de descendre ouvrir les volets. Ça n’allait rien arranger à sa maladie, s’il conservait les microbes dans un espace clos.  
Arthur déposa ses affaires sur la table du salon pour se décharger un peu.  
Il marchait tout doucement, craintif à l’idée de faire du boucan. Si Francis dormait, il ne voulait pas le réveiller.  
Furtivement, il monta à l’étage afin de gagner la chambre, le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique. C’était une idée vraiment stupide d’être venu là en pleine journée alors qu’il était supposé être à l’école, Arthur se qualifia d’idiot fini.  
Lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre, le silence fut total.  
Quelque chose n’allait pas.  
Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par les vêtements éparpillés au sol et le bazar qui sortait de ses armoires. Des petites valises trainaient, apparemment sorties précipitamment d’un rangement, sous des mains empressées.  
Arthur alla contempler de plus près cette cacophonie.  
Les tiroirs étaient ouverts et il manquait beaucoup de vêtements. Une grosse valise avait dû être prise, également. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, Arthur n’avait même pas entendu le chiot aboyer en entrant.  
La maison était vide.  
Ce n’était pas normal. Pourquoi Francis serait parti ? En pleine semaine ? Dans un moment aussi crucial de leur relation ?  
Arthur ne voulut pas sombrer tout de suite dans le cliché, qu’il avait vu mille fois à la télévision, du partenaire délaissé. Au fond de lui, il était trop confiant pour accepter que Francis l’ai quitté ainsi, sans nouvelles, avec juste une valise sous le bras et leur chiot sous l’autre. S’il avait voulu mettre fin à leur relation, il l’aurait appelé pour lui donner un dernier rendez-vous, et ne se serait pas enfuit lâchement.  
Non, c’était autre chose. Il le pressentait.  
Ou du moins, il l’espérait.  
Non, Francis ne l’avait pas abandonné. Il ne s’était pas lassé de ces tourments qui empoissonnaient sa vie depuis quelques mois. Impossible. Non. Francis allait revenir.  
Alors qu’il se mettait à s’auto-persuader, Arthur se laissa glisser sur le lit moelleux, le visage tordu sous une migraine naissante, les cheveux en batailles. Il n’avait plus vraiment la force de bouger et songeait même à attendre ici que son amoureux revienne de son périple.  
S’il avait l’intention de revenir.  
Les pensées pessimistes refusaient de s’en aller, c’était mauvais pour sa santé mentale.  
Arthur tenta de penser à autre chose, de garder la tête haute.  
Mais le résultat était bien là : Francis avait disparu. Il ne pourrait donc pas le réconforter.  
Il s’enroula dans les draps clairs, désormais défaits sous sa présence, pour se rappeler de ces moments qu’il avait passé en ce lieu, pendant trois jours de délices à aimer et à être aimé. Il tira même l’oreiller à lui pour chercher un parfum bien connu qui lui emplirait la tête de divines images idylliques. C’était tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher. Il devait faire confiance et croire au retour prochain de Francis. Il lui fallait rester fort et ne plus craquer comme s’il était un enfant.  
La tête bourrée d’idées noires et de bribes d’espoir, il se força à quitter la maison au bout d’un certain temps. Comme il se sentait assez pâteux, il supposait qu’il s’était un peu endormi dans le lit de Francis.  
Un coup d’œil sur l’horloge murale lui hérissa le poil.  
« 21h16 ».  
Si son père n’avait pas encore appelé la police, ce serait un miracle.  
Arthur bondit du lit et dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers en bois. Son élan le fit tomber lorsqu’il dérapa sur le parquet du rez-de-chaussée, mais il y eu plus de peur que de mal. A la limite, il allait avoir une bosse et un bleu dans le pire des cas. Puis il prit son sac et referma la porte d’entrée pour s’élancer dans les rues rougies par la fin d’un soleil couchant.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Carwyn se frotta nerveusement la tête.  
Derrière lui, les jumeaux étaient assis sur le canapé, silencieux, le regard tourné dans la même direction que lui : vers la dispute qui avait éclatée entre Allistor et leur père.  
« Mais puisque je te dis que j’ai rien fait !  
_ Alors pourquoi Arthur a encore disparu ?!  
_ J’en sais rien, il est bizarre en ce moment !  
_ Si tu lui avais rendu son téléphone, au moins, on aurait pu tenter de le joindre !  
_ A parce que tu crois qu’il aurait répondu à ton appel ?! »  
Carwyn espérait sincèrement qu’Arthur n’avait pas rééditée sa fugue, sinon ils allaient tous prendre cher. Le père Kirkland était encore plus hors-de-lui qu’à l’accoutumé. Pour ne pas rester les bras ballants, Lisa avait passé un coup de fil chez les Honda, pour demander si Arthur n’était pas chez eux.  
La réponse négative avait fait gronder le père.  
Puis l’appel du lycée disant qu’Arthur avait séché l’après-midi passa très mal.  
La main sur le téléphone fixe, l’adulte commença à composer le numéro de la police quand la porte s’ouvrit d’un bond.  
Arthur apparut, essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux, le sac tombant de son épaule, complètement décoiffé (plus que d’habitude, à dire vrai) et les jambes un peu tremblantes – car il n’était absolument pas adepte des efforts physiques.  
« Putain, Arthur ! M-mais t’étais où ?! gronda le père en s’emmêlant les pinceaux. L’école m’a appelé ! Comment oses-tu sécher les cours et disparaitre une après-midi entière ?! Où étais-tu ?! Pourquoi as-tu quitté l’école ?! Répond !  
_ J’ai pas fait… exprès, cette fois…, murmura-t-il en réponse. Je voulais pas… désolé… »  
Carwyn était un petit peu rassuré qu’Arthur n’ait pas fugué à nouveau, même s’il se demandait comment on pouvait disparaitre neuf heures « sans faire exprès ». Pour l’heure, il s’agissait plutôt de calmer la colère du patriarche, qui allait finir par perdre ses cheveux s’il continuait à ce rythme.  
Bien sûr, Arthur n’avoua pas où il avait été, comme lors de sa disparition. Le fait qu’il soit devenu plus étranger à son père lui donnait la force de résister, puisqu’il était en train de briser le seul lien familial qui lui aurait donné des remords. Là, il pensait uniquement à sauver sa peau et celle de Francis.  
Il se contenta de s’excuser pour cette erreur puis, de guerre lasse, son père le laissa retourner dans sa chambre, le menaçant pour qu’il ne recommence. Le seul problème, que toute la fratrie avait remarqué, c’était qu’Arthur n’avait plus rien à perdre. Du coup, les menaces ne servaient plus vraiment à quelque chose.  
A part sa dignité et son corps, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose qu’on puisse lui retirer.  
Carwyn profita du fait que son père finisse d’engueuler Allistor pour s’engouffrer dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il se doutait que les jumeaux allaient préparer le diner pendant ce temps et qu’Arthur n’oserait plus sortir, trop heureux de s’en être sorti vivant.  
Il en profita donc pour fouiller les tiroirs, placard et bric-à-brac d’Allistor, à la recherche d’un certain objet.  
Il trouva finalement, au fond du tiroir central du bureau, le téléphone portable d’Arthur.  
Ni une, ni deux, il s’en empara et fila dans sa chambre pour s’y enfermer.  
Un jour durant les vacances dernières, où la famille était partie visiter Carcassonne, Arthur avait déverrouillé son portable sous ses yeux, ne se sachant pas observé. Depuis ce jour, Carwyn avait retenu son code PIN.  
1.  
4.  
0.  
7.  
Il se doutait que c’était une date, car la grande majorité des mots de passe pour téléphone étaient des dates de naissances ou de rencontre. Par contre, Carwyn n’avait jamais compris à quoi correspondait le quatorze juillet dans la tête d’Arthur.  
Et il doutait que le jeune adolescent ait pensé à la Fête Nationale Française pour verrouiller son téléphone.  
Bref, peu importe.  
L’écran des applications apparut et Carwyn débuta son enquête.  
Son frère cadet n’allait pas bien et cachait trop de mystères, il devait trouver le fin mot de l’histoire. Et pour ça, rein de tel qu’un coup d’œil dans l’historique des messages et des appels.  
Il y avait un nombre important de messages reçus qui n’avaient pas été ouverts. Cela titilla l’intérêt de Carwyn.  
Il n’avait bien sûr aucune intention belliqueuse envers son frère, au contraire. S’il pouvait l’aider, ça lui donnerait l’illusoire impression d’avoir racheté sa faute.  
Il commença donc à ouvrir les SMS.  
Kiku, pour commencer. Qui avait envoyé pleins de SMS à des heures différentes.  
« Arthur, où es-tu passé ? Tu sèches les cours ? »  
« Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, en ce moment ? »  
« Tu n’as pas confiance ? »  
« Je suis très inquiet. Matthieu et Alfred aussi ».  
« C’est la rumeur, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Carwyn fronça les sourcils.  
Quelle rumeur ?  
Les messages s’arrêtaient là et datait de cet après-midi.  
Kiku était vraiment un brave gars. L’ami sur qui on pouvait conter.  
Il lut rapidement les messages desdits « Matthieu » et « Alfred », car ils se contentaient de réitéré l’inquiétude de leur ami japonais. Et rien dans les messages précédents ne lui donnait d’indices sur les états-d’âme de son frère.  
Il y avait également des messages lancés à partir de numéros inconnus. Carwyn en lut quelques-uns.  
« Tro dégueu, le pd XD Genre tu te fé sodomisé lol »  
Outre le fait que l’orthographe était dégueulasse, le message en lui-même était… dérangeant… dégradant.  
« Si tu cherches un plan baise sympa, rdv à 15h30 dans les toilettes du 1er étage ;D J’espère que tu suces bien, délégué »  
Carwyn plaça une main sur sa bouche pour camoufler son dégoût et sa rage.  
« C’est vrai que t’aime la bite ? (O.o) Y a moyen de s’arranger, s’tu veux. J’ai une soirée avec des potes demain et on aura besoin d’un vide-couille. Répond si t’es intéressé »  
Quelle horreur ! Arthur subissait du bizutage au lycée !  
« Mais t’es vraiment gay ou la rumeur est fausse ? Nan parce qu’on en parlais avec Stephany et on trouve ca trooop enorme mdr ! Répond <3  
Il y avait une bonne quinzaine de numéros différents, certains demandant si la rumeur était vraie, d’autres faisant des propositions louches.  
Carwyn fut pris d’un haut-le-cœur. Il remercia le ciel qu’Arthur n’ait pas récupéré son portable pour voir ça. Il serait encore plus brisé que maintenant.  
Il y avait quelques SMS professionnels avec son professeur particulier de lettre, un certain Francis, mais les derniers messages remontait à un sacré bout de temps. Au final, Arthur n’avait pas beaucoup de numéros dans son répertoire. Sans grande surprise, les messages avec Allistor étaient affreux, au point où Carwyn se demandait comment il avait pu fermer les yeux sur ça, depuis tout ce temps.  
Bien sûr qu’Arthur n’était pas responsable de la mort de leur mère. Allistor devait aller se faire soigner.  
Ils le devaient tous, en fait.  
Vivement la prochaine séance chez le docteur Beilschmidt.  
Ne trouvant plus rien de compromettant dans les messages, Carwyn jeta un coup d’œil aux derniers appels reçus. Il y avait des appels de Kiku, du professeur particulier, de Lisa et, bien sûr, des numéros inconnus.  
Par acquis de conscience, il alla dans les photos.  
Il n’y en avait que deux.  
Ah…  
Bon, au moins, se sera rapide à vérifier.  
Il s’agissait de deux captures d’écran, avec le message du destinataire – anonyme – sous la photo.  
La première faisait état des « trésors culinaires » d’un certain Gilbert, mettant en scène des patates et des saucisses dans une large assiette que personne ne pourrait finir sans aller à l’hôpital juste après.  
La seconde était plus intéressante.  
Il s’agissait d’un papillon pris en photo dans un parc – et Carwyn reconnaissait lequel grâce à la forme et à la couleur particulière de la petite barrière de sécurité interdisant de marcher sur l’herbe, qui dépassait dans le bas du cadre. Sous ce bel insecte au repos, il était écris : l’éclat de ce papillon m’a fait songer à toi ».  
Oww…  
Là, Carwyn avait de la matière à réflexion.  
Arthur avait donc quelqu’un dans sa vie. A en croire les messages homophobes qu’il avait reçus, ce devait être un homme. Un homme aux paroles élégantes et romantiques, qui plus est.  
Et par un moyen quelconque, les lycéens l’avaient appris et débâtaient sur la véracité de cette rumeur, ce qui devait indisposer particulièrement Arthur. Cela pouvait également expliquer sa disparition de tantôt. S’il recevait ces messages, cela voulait bien dire qu’on lui en faisait aussi part en vrai.  
Mais dans quel genre de situation vivait Arthur ?


	8. Renversement

Cela faisait une nuit qu’il était dans ce manoir à la con, et Francis avait déjà envie de tout casser. Il avait échoué à trouver le sommeil et s’était baladé comme un fantôme dans tous les couloirs du vieux bâtiment, à la recherche de son passé brisé. Il avait retrouvé toutes ses cachettes fétiches, certaines étant devenues trop petite pour son corps d’adulte.  
Puis il était revenu à sa chambre et avait passé le reste de la nuit à déprimer en silence, avec le tictac de l’horloge, qui trainait à côté de sa commode. Le moindre mouvement sur son lit faisait craqueler le sol ; on eut dit un mauvais film d’horreur.  
Alors, lorsque le matin arriva, il fut soulagé de quitter cette chambre maussade qui sentait l’humidité. Du plus loin qu’il se souvenait, il n’avait jamais aimé cet endroit.  
Lavé, préparé, dans un semblant de coordination, il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un grand petit déjeuner pour toute la famille.  
Il avait l’impression d’imiter le père d’Arthur en espérant naïvement réconcilier tout le monde. Quelle idiotie. Il devrait d’abord se réconcilier avec lui-même avant de tenter quelque chose avec les autres.  
Puis il doutait qu’une vraie réconciliation puisse avoir lieu.  
La gifle de la veille avait achevé de convaincre les jumeaux que leur mère était la pire garce de ce monde. Et Francis était bien d’accord avec eux, dans un sens, même s’il était gêné de se l’avouer.  
C’était sa mère, tout de même. Et il avait été témoin des difficultés d’intégration qu’elle avait subie avant que les jumeaux ne naissent.  
Non, sa mère n’était pas méchante pour le plaisir. Elle plaçait juste leur intérêt matériel au-dessus de tout le reste et à un niveau un peu trop extrême. Mais c’est qu’elle devait avoir peur que ses enfants ne souffrent. Peut-être.  
A dire vrai, Francis n’arrivait plus à réfléchir à qui était coupable ou victime dans cette histoire. Déjà, il pensait trop à rentrer chez lui retrouver Arthur pour pouvoir s’occuper pleinement de ces disputes familiales. Et pourtant, c’était un sujet assez grave vu que le problème était en train de faire imploser le noyau familial.  
Dans un sens, Francis comprenait Arthur sur ce qu’était une famille déchirée.  
Les jumeaux le rejoignirent une demi-heure plus tard, apparemment plus frais que la veille malgré quelques cernes qui prouvaient qu’ils avaient dû commérer un peu avant de s’endormir. Ils lui firent une bise chaleureuse avant de s’asseoir à table, attendant que Francis ne finisse de préparer la bonne pitance, discutant de tout et de rien, comme lorsqu’ils étaient petits (car Francis était préposé à la préparation du petit-déjeuner depuis plus de dix ans – depuis qu’il savait tenir une cuillère et un rouleau à pâtisserie, en fait).   
Maintenant qu’ils y pensaient, ça faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas pris de petit-déjeuner ensembles, tous les trois. En s’élançant dans la vie active, ils avaient dû se séparer et renoncer à certaines de leurs habitudes.  
C’était dommage. Francis pensa qu’il devrait inviter ses frères plus souvent chez lui. En plus, il n’habitait vraiment pas loin d’eux.  
Le père arriva peu après, profitant que sa femme dorme encore pour enlacer paternellement ses enfants, sans se soucier des codes d’honneur et de la politesse. Ils rirent de bon cœur, quoique l’ambiance fût un peu plus respectueuse.  
Puis leur mère arriva dans la pièce, bien habillée et joliment maquillée comme si elle sortait en soirée.  
Là, les dos se redressèrent, les coudes se retirèrent de la table et les sourires disparurent.  
Elle fit silencieusement le tour de la table puis prit place, les yeux rivés sur son fils aîné, qui s’efforçait de lui sourire gentiment.  
« Un homme comme toi ne devrait pas perdre son temps à cuisiner, Francis. Laisse donc ces bêtises à tes frères, puisqu’ils ne sont bons qu’à ça ».  
L’ambiance rechuta davantage.  
Il semblerait que les petites piques ne soient pas prêtes de s’arrêter.  
Puis, Francis n’apprécia pas trop qu’on critique une de ses activités favorites et qu’on rabaisse ses frères ainsi.  
Quoi qu’il en soit, ils finirent tous assis à table, devant toute sorte de plats plus ou moins sucrés, ainsi que des œufs au plat et des choses du genre. Francis aimait la diversité et ne se privait pas de cuisiner plein de choses différentes pour régaler toutes les papilles.  
« Je n’ai pas eu le temps de t’en parler hier soir, Francis, vu que nous étions tous fatigués du voyage…  
_ … ou de t’entendre parler, ajouta Lovino en arrachant un sourire à son jumeau.  
_ … mais vois-tu, continua-t-elle en ignorant la pique mesquine, il serait temps de penser à te marier ».  
Francis recracha son café sur ses tartines, ce qui lui valut des remontrances de sa mère sur son comportement à table. Le père soupirait déjà pour la grande discussion qui allait suivre.  
« Non, m-mais…, bafouilla l’aîné. Mais non ! Mais… m-mais je… C’est pas possible, voyons… Je…  
_ Allons, allons, poursuivit-elle en sirotant une tasse de thé au jasmin. Ne sois pas timide, mon fils. Il ne s’agit que d’une épouse, pas de quoi se sentir gêné.  
_ Oui, c’est sûr qu’il s’agit d’un sujet « anodin », parodia Lovino. Ce n’est que « une femme », après tout.  
_ Silence, ordonna-t-elle. Je parle avec ton frère alors tais-toi. Bref ! Francis, je t’ai fait une petite sélection des meilleurs partis que j’ai dans mes contacts. Et sache qu’elles sont toutes charmantes et bien éduquées. De vrais anges, comme toi. Ma préférée est la petite « Laëticia Desbrûmes », fille du patron de l’entreprise « Vk electro », que tu connais certainement. Son père est tombé malade et elle va hériter d’un grand empire commercial. Voilà qui tombe bien puisque tu auras aussi le tien bientôt.  
_ Mais ce que tu dis est atroce ! s’exclama Feliciano. On dirait que tu parles d’un bout de viande ! C’est la vie de notre frère que t’es en train de saboter ! »  
Francis avait la tête qui tournait pendant que ses frères débattaient inutilement contre l’avis de leur mère.  
Il ne pouvait tout de même pas épouser une parfaite inconnu pour son argent, comme on le faisait il y a quelques siècles. C’était aussi dégradant pour l’image de la femme que pour lui-même. De toute façon – et aussi niais puisse-t-il être – il était déjà fou amoureux de quelqu’un, et ce n’était pas une petite minette avec les poches pleines de sous qui allait changer ça.  
Mais c’était la décision de sa mère. Comment lutter ?  
Arthur faisait tellement d’efforts pour leur couple en comparaison de la lâcheté que se reprochait Francis. Il fallait qu’il se libère de l’emprise qu’avait sa mère sur lui, autrement il était perdu.  
Puis elle l’énervait.  
Elle le faisait même chier.  
Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de juger des sentiments des autres et leur imposer son point de vue ? Comment pouvait-elle décider à leur place ce qu’ils feraient de leur vie ?  
Un peu de courage en ce bas-monde, que Diable !  
« Maman…, héla-t-il en coupant court à la dispute qui avait éclaté.  
_ Oui, mon ange ?  
_ Je ne veux pas me marier avec une femme que tu aurais choisie et que je ne connaitrais pas. C’est sale, comme comportement. Dégradant. Tu joues trop dans la vielle école, les choses ne se passent plus comme ça aujourd’hui. De toute façon, je n’ai pas envie de me marier maintenant.  
_ Enfin, Francis ! Songe à ton avenir !  
_ Mon avenir ne se fera pas dans les bras d’une inconnue inutilement riche !  
_ Et il se fera où, ton bonheur ?! Tu comptes épouser une prolétaire, peut-être ?!  
_ Papa l’a fait, lui ! »  
Les yeux de Lovino brillèrent de fierté. Ça, c’était LA réplique qui tuait. Rappeler les origines de leur mère et son ancienne classe sociale. Aie… Elle allait pester.  
Quand à Francis, il fut pris d’un élan nouveau, heureux d’enfin imposer son point de vue et de lutter contre les obligations de son rang. Il aimait Arthur, point final. Et s’il ne passait pas le restant de ses jours avec lui, alors il ne les passerait avec personne !  
« Je ne te permet pas, Francis ! C’est bas de parler de ça !  
_ Ah bon ? J’ai pourtant l’impression que ça colle parfaitement au sujet ! répliqua-t-il.  
_ Dites…, tenta leur père. Vous ne voudriez pas baisser d’un ton ?  
_ Epouser une fille d’une pauvre classe sociale ne t’attirera que des ennuis ! poursuivit la mère en ignorant royalement son mari. Tu crois que je n’ai pas eu de problèmes à me faire accepter ?!  
_ Parce que toi, tu voulais te faire accepter ! Mais imagines que la personne que j’aime n’en ait rien à foutre de mon argent ! Quel intérêt aurait-elle alors à se faire accepter par toi ou le reste de la famille ?  
_ Francis, mon chéri… si une telle personne existait, le monde ne serait pas le même que celui où nous sommes.  
_ Si tu ne crois pas en l’humanité, c’est pas mon problème ! Moi j’y crois ! Et j’ai décidé d’épouser qui je voulais, même si tu n’es pas d’accord !  
_ Mais comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi ?! Je suis ta mère, Francis ! Je sais ce qui est bon pour toi ! Alors tu épouseras quelqu’un qui sauras t’épauler financièrement, sinon c’en est finit de notre entreprise familiale !  
_ Mais arrête de te comporter comme une bourgeoise, c’en devient ridicule ! explosa-t-il en se levant de son siège. Tu nous fais souffrir continuellement à force de vouloir contrôler nos vies ! De toute façon, quoi qu’on fasse, ce ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi ! Gifler Feliciano pour ses préférences sexuelles, tu crois que ça nous aide à nous épanouir ?! M’avoir appris, des années durant, des danses de salon en me frappant à chaque échec, tu crois que ça m’a aidé à m’épanouir ?! Tu crois que je suis heureux ?! Tu crois que nous sommes heureux ?! Mais on n’a jamais voulu devenir aussi coincés que toi, maman ! Comme on te l’a déjà dit hier, on veut vivre ! Et tu nous en empêches ! Tu nous étouffe de tes règles ! »  
Hors d’elle, sa mère se redressa d’un bon et le gifla violemment.  
Furieux de cette humiliation, Francis la repoussa brusquement, la faisant tomber sur son fauteuil, puis il disparut dans les couloirs du manoir, ne tenant pas compte du remue-ménage derrière lui.  
Il alla s’enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte si fort qu’il se doutait que les autres avaient dû l’entendre depuis le salon.  
Sans réfléchir, il commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise, pressé d’en finir avec cette histoire. Il allait juste rentrer chez lui et tous les envoyer se faire foutre.  
Surtout sa salope de mère !  
Comment osait-elle le marier de force sans son consentement ?! Elle s’était crû dans un film dramatique, ou quoi ?  
Et était-elle réellement persuadée que ça allait passer crème ? Que Francis lui répondrait « ah oui, ok, pas de soucis, c’est pour quand la cérémonie ? » avec un grand sourire d’enfant amusé ?  
Francis ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait fumé, mais ça devait être de la bonne.  
Il stoppa ses mouvements après une minute de silence intérieur.  
« Quel con ».  
Bien sûr qu’il ne pouvait pas s’enfuir comme ça.  
Il n’aimait pas s’enfuir lâchement. Surtout, il ne voulait pas abandonner ses frères dans les griffes du loup. Soit ils repartaient ensembles, soit ils ne repartaient pas. Francis ne pouvait pas laisser le pauvre Feliciano se faire engueuler encore, avec comme seul soutient, le sang chaud de son jumeau. Non, il devait les épauler tous les deux. Ils étaient une famille, eux !  
Francis contempla sa valise avec amertume, avec ses vêtements chiffonnés dans tous les sens sous les coups de l’empressement.  
Il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas maintenant.  
Sa valise se retrouva abandonnée sur son lit, en vrac, alors que lui se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage.  
Il avait les traits tirés. En fait, il paraissait las de tout.  
Son reflet l’insupporta alors il lui balança son sèche-cheveux dessus afin de briser le miroir. Et comme ça, sa mère devra le repayer lorsqu’elle s’en apercevra. Bien fait !  
Francis retourna dans sa chambre et s’allongea de tout son long sur le lit, faisant grincer le sol. Nonchalamment, il poussa la valise avec son pied pour la faire chuter sur le sol, profitant de l’espace qu’il s’accordait.  
Il devait reprendre les choses en main. Ne plus être passif et arrêter de subir les envies de sa mère.  
Il attrapa son téléphone portable pour chercher un nom dans son répertoire d’appel, puis porta l’appareil contre son oreille.  
« Dios mio, Francis ! s’enthousiasma Antonio à l’autre bout du fil. T’es vivant, mon salop ! Pourquoi t’as disparu comme ça sans donner de nouvelles ?! Je t’ai appelé, pourtant !  
_ Ma mère a improvisé une réunion familiale dans notre vieux manoir normand.  
_ Aie… Pas de chance ! Tu te fais pas trop chier ?  
_ Disons qu’à ce rythme, elle va s’arranger pour me déshériter.  
_ Houlà… Mais tu l’as insultée ou quoi ?  
_ Il lui en faut peu.  
_ Un point pour toi.  
_ En fait, si je t’appelle, c’est que j’ai à tout prix besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais pas vers qui d’autre je pourrais me tourner, et comme Gilbert est le mec le moins discret au monde, je ne vois que toi.  
_ Merci, Francis, ça fait plaisir à entendre, rigola l’hispanique. Je t’écoute, vieux ! Comme ton précieux amigo peut t’aider ?  
_ Avant ça, il va falloir que je te mette au parfum, Tonio. Parce que Grand Frère Francis t’a caché pas mal de choses depuis quelques mois. Surtout au niveau de ma vie sentimentale.  
_ J’ai hâte d’entendre ça ».  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Antonio se frotta les mains pour se les réchauffer.  
Il espérait qu’attendre nerveusement devant une école avec un manteau sombre ne le fasse pas passer pour un pédophile. Il aurait dû mettre un blouson, à la place, ce serait mieux passé. Quoiqu’avec sa bouille d’ange et ses vingt-trois ans, c’était plutôt lui qui se faisait draguer par des vieux mecs louches.  
Quoiqu’il en soi, il était là, devant un collège-lycée, aux alentours de 15h30, à attendre, assis sur le dossier d’un banc pour faire comme les jeunes (qui avaient tous le syndrome du « je ne m’assois que sur les dossiers de sièges ou de bancs, lol ! »).  
Sur son portable, il contemplait nerveusement la photo de sa cible.  
Un jeune adolescent de seize ans, l’air un peu revêche et sérieux, aux cheveux couleur sable et aux yeux émeraude.  
Le fameux « Arthur Kirkland », grand amour de son meilleur pote.  
Francis avait le chic pour se trimballer des situations cocasses sur le dos.  
Mais Antonio n’avait rien à y redire. Si son ami était heureux avec lui, c’était tout ce qui importait. Lui, il avait le rôle du confident, il devait aider, tout simplement.  
La cloche retentit, le faisant sursauter.  
Aussitôt, une ruée d’adolescents sortit précipitamment de l’établissement, comme s’ils fuyaient l’apocalypse, et la plupart se dirigea vers le petit parc d’à côté pour discutailler, peinards.  
La seconde nuée semblait moins pressée. Certains commençaient à fumer dès leur sortie, pour crâner ou pour le plaisir de se détruire les poumons le plus tôt possible.  
Qu’ils sont cons, les jeunes, pensa Antonio en cherchant Arthur du regard.  
Les sorties se poursuivaient encore, par petites saccades de groupes d’élèves qui bavardaient bruyamment.  
Enfin, après un moment d’attente, Antonio distingua une silhouette particulière, qui correspondait trait pour trait à la photographie que lui avait envoyé son meilleur ami.  
Ce qui choqua immédiatement l’hispanique fut les regards qui accompagnaient la sortie du jeune adolescent. Certains murmuraient en le pointant du doigt, mais Arthur les ignora passablement.  
Par contre, il fut interpellé par un groupe de trois adolescents qui, à quelques mètres de lui, mimèrent un acte de fellation en culbutant leur langue contre la paroi intérieur de leur joue, tout en mimant une masturbation près de leur bouche avec une de leur main.  
Antonio fut choqué de ce geste et put presque sentir la détresse d’Arthur, qui s’était tendu en voyant ça. Certaines filles commencèrent à insulter le groupe de garçons et une petite dispute de lycéens commença, pendant qu’Arthur quittait la scène en courant, rouge de honte.  
Antonio partit à sa suite, mais n’eut pas à courir longtemps car le jeune délégué des élèves n’était absolument pas sportif. Déjà essoufflé après avoir couru une petite rue, il s’arrêta pour respirer contre un muret.  
Antonio saisit cette chance pour l’aborder.  
« Excuse-moi. Arthur Kirkland, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Etonné de cette interpellation et du fait que cet inconnu connaissait son nom, il se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, ne voulant pas se laisser berner par le sourire rayonnant de cet inconnu au visage basané.  
« Je suis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, le meilleur ami de Francis ».  
Arthur tressaillit en entendant ce nom et ses yeux semblèrent briller d’un nouvel éclat. C’était bon signe pour la suite.  
« Il m’a demandé de te faire passer un message, puisqu’il a… disons… quelques problèmes en ce moment, et que tu ne sembles pas avoir ton téléphone avec toi. Sa mère l’a embarqué dans une sorte de réunion familiale improvisée, sans qu’il ait pu dire non. C’est pour ça qu’il a quitté précipitamment sa maison et qu’il ne donne plus de nouvelles. Du coup, il ne voulait pas que tu t’inquiètes, donc il m’a tout raconté et a fait de moi son messager ».  
Voilà pour les explications. Elles mirent Arthur en confiance car il détendit ses épaules et prit un air plus doux.  
« C’est vous que j’ai eu au téléphone, remarqua Arthur d’une petite voix.  
_ Oh… Oh ! Mais oui, maintenant que tu le dis, je reconnais ta voix ! »  
Ça se passait encore mieux que prévu. Antonio avait toujours eu le chic pour rassurer les gens et leur donner confiance. Sa bonne humeur était une arme redoutable !  
Fidèle au poste, Antonio déballa toute la situation de Francis, dans les moindres détails, ne passant aucun élément sous silence. De toute façon, l’hispanique adorait les commérages, alors il n’allait rien lui cacher.  
Arthur serra les poings lorsqu’il apprit que la mère Vergas avait l’intention de marier son fils pour la pérennité de son entreprise, mais il se calma en sachant que Francis l’avait rembarré sans prendre de gants.  
Il n’était pas le seul à subir la pression de sa famille.  
Arthur se doutait qu’il devait être compliqué de rompre avec des codes qu’on nous avait enseignés depuis l’enfance. Surtout en connaissant Francis, il devait être un petit garçon assidu en cours, très attentif, et surtout apeuré du contrôle qu’avait sa mère sur lui. C’était le cadre parfait pour lui faire avaler tout ce qu’elle voulait, surtout à un âge où le cerveau est encore vierge, n’attendant qu’à être rempli de notions plus ou moins complexes.  
En y réfléchissant bien, Arthur se demandait si ça comptait comme du lavage de cerveau et si la mère de Francis pouvait aller en prison pour ça. Ce serait un bon moyen de s’en débarrasser.  
Finalement, il avait eu raison. Francis ne l’avait pas abandonné. C’était évident même ! Tout était encore et toujours la faute de sa mère.  
« Quand reviendra-t-il ? s’enquit l’adolescent.  
_ Comme il n’ose pas abandonner ses frères là-bas, ça pourrait durer quelques jours. En fait, je crois qu’ils attendent une importante réunion de famille mais que celle-ci tarde à venir. Je crois que c’est à cause de la dispute qui a éclaté entre les parents et les enfants. Tout ça m’a l’air plus compliqué que ce qui y parait… désolé de pas pouvoir te donner de réponses clairs, je suis dans l’incertitude aussi. Mais je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ».  
Arthur regarda sans comprendre l’hispanique fouiller dans sa poche jusqu’à sortir un téléphone, puis composer un numéro.  
« Allo, Francis ? Oui, tout est ok, j’ai Arthur sous les yeux. Oui, oui, je te le passe, calmos amigo ! »  
Et il lui tendit le téléphone.  
Bien entendu, Arthur se jeta dessus comme un chat sur une souris.  
Respectueusement, Antonio se décala plus loin pour leur laisser leur intimité.  
« Francis ?! C’est vraiment toi ?! Tu vas bien ?  
_ Ahahah ! Calme-toi, je vais bien, même si tout a tendance à trainer en longueur, ici. J’ai dû te manquer cruellement, mon amour~ ! Mais sache que c’était partagé. Quand ma mère est arrivée pour m’emmener dans ce foutu manoir, je me suis demandé ce que j’allais faire pour m’en sortir. Je suis soulagé de pouvoir enfin te parler… Pardon pour tout ça. J’ai encore courbé la tête devant ma mère.  
_ Il parait que tu lui as tout de même tenu tête.  
_ Elle voulait me marier à une petite princesse quelconque. Evidemment que j’allais pas me laisser faire !  
_ Hum… au fait… Je suis allé chez toi…  
_ Oh… Désolé, tu as dû t’inquiéter en voyant le bordel dans ma chambre et mon absence.  
_ Un peu. Mais je savais que tu ne t’étais pas enfui ».  
Il y eut un rire amer à l’autre bout du combiné.  
« Là, la question se pose…  
_ Ne dis pas de conneries, frog. Je te connais un peu mieux que ça.  
_ Tu es gentil, mon amour… J’espère que venir chez moi ne t’a pas attiré de problèmes ».  
Arthur repensa à sa mésaventure, gêné. Mais il n’osait pas en faire part à Francis. Cet idiot serait encore plus attristé et ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de le faire déprimer. De toute façon, Arthur s’en était plutôt bien tiré, au final. Son père avait abandonné l’idée d’obtenir une réponse immédiate et n’avait pas appelé la police.  
Tout allait bien.  
« Non, non. Tout s’est bien passé…  
_ Tu me manques beaucoup… J’ai vraiment hâte d’en finir avec cette foutue réunion de famille. D’ailleurs, Arthur, ton téléphone…  
_ Oui, mon frère me l’a pris et refuse de le restituer. J’ai demandé à mon père de faire pression mais bon…  
_ Justement, le téléphone que tu as dans tes mains est désormais le tien ».  
Là, Arthur eut un moment d’arrêt.  
« Euh… Quoi ?  
_ J’ai demandé à Tonio d’acheter un nouveau téléphone pour toi, celui que tu tiens en ce moment. Je lui ai dit de n’y rentrer qu’un seul numéro : le mien. Ainsi, on restera en contact, même si ton frère refuse de te rendre le tien ».  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l’adolescent se sentit sourire sincèrement. Ça lui faisait déjà un problème de moins à régler. Il sentait son stress s’envoler un peu, le laissant plus léger et serein.  
« Je vais tout faire pour rentrer tôt, je te le promet ».  
Le cœur d’Arthur se réchauffa encore plus, son plaisir était sincère.  
Il sentait que quelque chose chez Francis avait encore changé, qu’il s’était renforcé dans ses positions, sûrement grâce à sa dispute avec sa mère. Ce sentiment était enthousiasmant car il laissait pressentir un avenir meilleur pour eux deux.  
Maintenant que ce coup dur commençait à s’en aller, ils allaient devoir reprendre les choses en main.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Allistor Kirkland regardait ses pieds, refusant un contact visuel qui le mettrait certainement à nu. Surtout, il pressentait que cet homme en face de lui saurait faire vibrer ses certitudes jusqu’à ce qu’elles s’effondrent. Allez savoir pourquoi, il avait l’impression que son psychiatre en savait plus que lui sur ses propres problèmes.  
Ça le faisait putain de chier de l’avouer, mais le docteur Ludwig Beilschmidt, comme l’avait dit Arthur, était vraiment très compétent. Trop, peut-être. Car Allistor ne voulait pas reconnaitre ses torts alors que cet homme avait les capacités de les lui faire reconnaitre.  
C’était gênant.  
Mais pourtant, il avait besoin de se faire soigner.  
« Monsieur Kirkland, faites un petit effort, s’il-vous-plait. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ».  
Ça, c’est lui qui le disait.  
« J’ai rien à dire, putain… On a tous cru qu’Arthur avait fugué encore une fois, donc je me suis fait sermonné par mon daron, c’est tout. Il croyait que j’avais encore dit des atrocités au petit merdeux !  
_ S’il-vous-plait, calmez-vous…  
_ Tss… Il voulait toujours pas nous dire où il était barré, en plus… »  
Là, c’était un autre problème. Ludwig savait de source sûre (soit, son génialissime frère) que Francis avait trouvé le moyen de se faire kidnapper par sa mère furax dans un vieux manoir normand. Du coup, difficile de savoir où était allé Arthur.  
Sauf s’il n’était pas au courant de la disparition de son amant et qu’il était tout de même allé chez lui dans l’espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort.  
Et dans ce cas, la disparition de ce dernier avait dû passer assez mal.  
Ludwig s’attendait à voir arriver un Arthur dépressif à leur prochain rendez-vous.  
« Comment est votre frère, à la maison ? Vous semble-t-il différent de d’habitude ?  
_ Je sais pas… Il a beaucoup changé depuis le soir de sa fugue. Un jour, il est revenu blême de l’école et il a pas pipé mot de la soirée… Sauf quand papa est rentré, il a fait comme si tout allait bien. Je suis sûr qu’il est tombé dans une magouille bizarre. Y a un type bizarre qui a voulu le joindre sur son portable l’autre soir.  
_ Portable que vous avez en votre possession.  
_ Plus maintenant. On me l’a volé. Et comme j’ai pas vu Arthur avec, c’est forcément le reste de la fratrie qui y est pour quelque chose. Après, quant à savoir qui et pourquoi… j’ai pas de réponses ».  
Quelqu’un avait volé le portable qu’Allistor avait lui-même volé.  
Est-ce que cette famille tenait encore la route, au moins ?  
« Vous dites qu’un homme bizarre l’a appelé…, renchérit Ludwig en se doutant de l’identité de l’individu.  
_ Ouais, un mec qui semblait un peu trop inquiet pour pas être suspect. Et qui a appelé Arthur « mon ange », ou un truc du genre ! »  
Mais quel con…  
Ludwig se pinça l’arête du nez, laissant Allistor – puisqu’il semblait plus détendu et bien parti pour livrer ses états-d’âme – poursuivre son monologue.  
Mais quel con ce Francis, n’empêche.  
« Si ça se trouve, c’était un nom de code, et Arthur serait devenu un petit dealer de drogue au lycée, poursuivit un Allistor complètement à côté de ses pompes. Quoique je sais pas. Le mec avait l’air inquiet pour de vrai… Y a trop de mystères autour d’Arthur, en ce moment, ça me gave ».  
Ludwig aurait aimé lui répondre que lui aussi.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
« Ouais, c’est moi qui ait volé le téléphone, avoua Carwyn de but-en-blanc ».  
Le psychiatre ne s’y attendit tellement pas qu’il resta bloqué quelques instants, en silence, fixé par son patient qui semblait particulièrement à l’aise.  
« Je l’ai volé pour en savoir plus sur Arthur. Comme je connaissais son code PIN, j’ai infiltré son téléphone pour fouiller dans ses messages ».  
Dit-il d’un air tout à fait serein. Y en avait qui manquait pas d’air, ici.  
« Et… vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ?  
_ Mon petit frère est gay ».  
Ludwig tiqua du sourcil, écrasant sa mine contre son calepin.  
« Et il est en couple ».  
Merde, se répétait Ludwig. Il est sur la piste.  
« Et je suis sûr que vous en savez plus que moi à ce sujet ».  
Et il est pas con, en plus.  
« Je suis sous secret professionnel.  
_ De toute façon, ce n’est pas une question, je le sais. Par contre, ce qui m’inquiète, c’est l’état déplorable dans lequel Arthur nous revient chaque jour qui passe. Il reçoit des SMS dégueulasses sur son portable, de mecs louches qui lui proposent des plans-culs dans les toilettes, et j’espère sincèrement qu’il n’a pas été… été…  
_ … violé ? acheva le psy avec un semblant d’air neutre.  
_ Oui… Comme il ne nous dit rien… je ne peux que faire des présupposés et croiser les doigts pour qu’il aille bien. J’ai de plus en plus peur pour lui. Pourvu qu’il ne soit pas en train de mal tourner ».  
Donc, Allistor pensait qu’Arthur sombrait dans du deal de drogue et Carwyn le voyait déjà dans un réseau de prostitution.  
Alors qu’en fait, le problème était beaucoup plus local et personnel que ça. C’était juste un adolescent dans une vie de famille compliquée, qui s’était amouraché d’un riche héritier trop axé sur la morale que lui avait inculqué sa mère-dictatrice.  
Mais si Arthur s’était effectivement fait violer au lycée, Ludwig le remarquera aussitôt qu’il le verra à leur prochaine séance. Et dans ce cas-ci, il briserait son secret professionnel pour en parler à Francis. Il espérait juste ne pas en arriver là.  
« Et vous comptez restituer le téléphone au principal concerné ? tenta Ludwig en continuant de prendre des notes.  
_ Avec les messages qu’il reçoit, c’est hors de question. Je ne veux pas qu’il voit ça ».  
Au moins, ça avait le mérite d’être clair.  
Ludwig n’arrivait plus trop à comprendre les liens entre les cinq frères.  
Allistor et Carwyn étaient fondamentalement inquiets pour Arthur, ça se sentait. Sauf que le premier refusait de le reconnaitre et le second ne l’était que par remords. Bon, c’était déjà un bon début.  
« Comment sont vos relations avec Arthur Kirkland ?  
_ Inexistantes, comme on pouvait s’y attendre.  
_ Mais vous cherchez à vous racheter, n’est-ce pas ?  
_ Ouais. J’ai honte d’avoir suivi le mouvement comme un mouton. Lorsque maman est morte, on était trop petit encore pour comprendre, mais Allistor était le plus âgé et il prenait son rôle d’aîné très à cœur. A chaque fois qu’il faisait quelque chose, c’était pour nous montrer l’exemple. Du coup, quand il s’est mis à haïr Arthur… on l’a imité. Sans chercher à réfléchir. Et depuis quelques années, ça a muté en indifférence. Surtout du côté des jumeaux. Quand à Al, je crois que les propos d’Arthur sur notre responsabilité à tous l’ont profondément marqué. Je le sens plus intrigué par l’avenir d’Arthur maintenant, même s’il le nie. Ou, tout du moins, il veut savoir chez qui il s’est réfugié lors de sa fugue. Allistor a toujours détesté être tenu à l’écart, il veut tout savoir.  
_ Pensez-vous qu’ils pourront un jour se réconcilier ?  
_ Difficile à dire. Mais, au moins, je sais que les choses ont bougés récemment. C’est un très bon début. Cependant, le plus gros problème reste Arthur et ses secrets. Je le sens angoissé, ces derniers temps, comme si l’essentiel de sa vie était sur le point de se jouer. Je pense que de gros événements se préparent autour de lui, et que ça a un rapport avec son mystérieux amoureux ».  
Ludwig ne pouvait que lui donner raison.  
Francis était sur le point d’hériter et, cela fait, il aura les mains libres pour prendre soin lui-même d’Arthur.  
Le problème allait peut-être bientôt exploser. En bien ou en mal.


	9. Retrouvailles

« Bon, et au sujet de cette fameuse réunion qu’on attend tous, demanda Lovino, c’est pour aujourd’hui ou pour demain ?  
_ Patience, bon sang ! Patience ! soupira leur mère. Il faut que votre père se prépare avant toute chose. Le sujet est assez important.  
_ Ne me dis pas qu’il est malade, gémit tristement Feliciano.  
_ A part deux ou trois rhumatismes, il va bien ».  
Cet échange de bons procédés achevé, les trois enfants et la grande femme se turent, attendant patiemment que le père Vergas ne les rejoigne.  
Ils durent attendre vingt minutes, mais le vieil homme apparut enfin, l’air pas plus reposé qu’avant – en même temps, il avait une vie de famille plutôt chaotique et personne ne semblait respecter son repos.  
Calmement, il s’assit aux côtés de sa femme, l’air las et usé de tout. Francis fut assez anxieux de l’état de son père. Personne ici n’avait suffisamment fait attention à lui depuis le début de cette histoire. Pourtant, leurs disputes ne devaient pas le réjouir. Et encore moins le reposer.  
Il y eut un silence gênant. Le père cherchait ses mots.  
Et les enfants angoissaient.  
On eut dit qu’il allait leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Pourtant, leur mère avait l’air détendu, donc ça ne devait pas être ça.  
« Bon, écoutez mes enfants…, entama-t-il avec un air grave. Je pense avoir suffisamment contribué à la pérennité de mon entreprise. Nous savions tous que ce jour arriverait, et le voici. Francis, je vais te passer le flambeau. C’est toi qui dirigeras l’entreprise.  
_ Quoi ?! s’exclama le principal concerné. Si tôt ?! Mais, je pensais que tu tiendrais au moins cinq ans de plus avec ton acharnement !  
_ Ahahah ! Il faut une fin à tout, mon fils. Je suis assez usé et je voudrais vraiment prendre ma retraite maintenant. Enfin, je voulais vous l’annoncer dans une meilleure convivialité mais bon… On a toujours eu des problèmes de communication, dans cette famille. Et ça ne date pas d’hier ».  
Les jumeaux et la mère rougirent et détournèrent leur regard vers tout et n’importe quoi.  
« Je vais m’installer ici avec votre mère. C’est pour ça qu’on vous a fait venir là, pour vous montrer nos projets futurs. J’ai l’intention de refaire le manoir dans des goûts plus modernes. Ça m’occupera les journées. Bien sûr, nous aurons toujours notre demeure à la capitale pour rester près de vous si nécessaire ».  
C’était fou de voir à quel point leur père gardait une âme fondamentalement pure et naïve.  
Il avait vraiment eu l’intention de faire une réunion de famille conviviale, à la base. Le vieil homme ne les avait fait venir que pour leur montrer leur futur domicile, soit quelque chose que n’importe quelle famille ferait. Ils auraient dû passer une soirée tranquille, autour d’un feu de bois et d’un bon repas, à féliciter Francis pour ses nouvelles responsabilités, à charrier leur père sur son âge, à encourager les jumeaux à développer leur restaurant, ce genre de chose.  
Encore une fois, ils étaient complètement à côté de la plaque, dans cette baraque de fous.  
Heureusement, Feliciano rattrapa le coup en se jetant sur son frère aîné pour lui donner un câlin de félicitation. Pour jouer le jeu, Lovino lui donna une grande tape dans le dos en lui souhaitant bon courage pour gérer quelques milliers d’agents à travers le monde.  
Bizarrement, Francis eut une boule d’appréhension dans le ventre, qui lui coupa l’appétit. Dommage quand on savait qu’ils allaient passer à table.  
Il allait enfin gagner son indépendance totale. Avec un emploi fixe et ses parents loin, Francis allait avoir carte blanche pour réaliser certains projets personnels (dont l’un s’appelait « opération sauver Arthur »).  
« Tu… tu vas quitter le travail maintenant ? interrogea nerveusement le nouvel héritier.  
_ Non, je vais rester avec toi au bureau le temps que tu prennes tes repères. Comme ça, je t’épaulerais. Quel père serais-je si je te laissais là sans conseils ni appuis ? »  
Ok. Il fallait encore cacher Arthur un petit peu. Pas que son père le lui reprocherait mais, ce que son père savait finissait toujours immédiatement dans les oreilles de sa mère. Et c’était elle le vrai problème.  
Mais tout allait pour s’arranger.  
Lovino lança un clin d’œil averti à son frère aîné, conscient de tout l’enjeu qui se cachait derrière cette succession.  
La peur de l’inconnue atténuée, Francis sentit une pointe d’excitation le remplir. Il espérait être à la hauteur et ne pas décevoir son père.  
« Courage ! » fut son mot d’ordre, et ça le resterait longtemps.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Ils avaient eu une mauvaise passe, mais leur couple n’en avait pas été entaché. C’était ce que se répétait Arthur, avec toute la conviction du monde, à longueur de journées.  
De nouveau rendu euphorique par la suite qui s’annonçait plus rayonnante que les dernières semaines, il s’était remis à travailler d’arrache-pied à son boulot de délégué, bien qu’il se soit beaucoup relâché dans ses habitudes. Il en avait marre de jouer les délégués coincés. Pour lui, il était possible de bien bosser tout en étant soi-même.  
Du coup, lorsqu’on l’emmerdait, il n’hésitait pas à répliquer, voire à faire quelques doigts d’honneur pour déclencher une bagarre. Et comme ce fourbe n’était jamais celui qui déclenchait les disputes, tout le monde témoignait en sa faveur, lui évitant les punitions. Bon, par contre, le directeur n’approuvait pas le nouveau ton qu’employait Arthur ; il était devenu trop sûr de lui.  
Mais Arthur se fichait pas mal de son avis.  
Il fut un jour convoqué une nouvelle fois dans la salle des professeurs, face au directeur dont le bureau était en maintenance. Bien entendu, le chef d’établissement espérait le décontenancer, le mettre mal-à-l’aise, en l’enguirlandant devant ses professeurs.  
« Monsieur Kirkland…, commença-t-il avec sévérité. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez à nouveau battu, aujourd’hui.  
_ Oui, un élève m’a insulté, je lui ai répondu et il s’est jeté sur moi. Simple légitime défense ».  
Donc, déjà, Arthur n’en avait rien à battre d’être devant ses professeurs. Ça ne plut pas au directeur, bien sûr.  
« Vous ne répondiez pas aux insultes avant, Kirkland. C’était mieux car, comme ça, il n’y avait pas de bagarre au sein de mon établissement.  
_ Dommage que les choses aient changé, n’est-ce pas ?  
_ Vous êtes en train de vous foutre de moi, Kirkland.  
_ Bien vu ».  
Celle-là, personne ne l’avait vu venir. Arthur était devenu tellement plus… entreprenant. Il semblait que plus rien ne lui faisait peur. En vérité, c’était un coup de bluff. Arthur devait donner l’illusion que tout allait bien pour lui, car ça découragerait certains à venir le faire chier. Ceux qui donnaient l’impression d’être sain d’esprit et vigoureux avaient moins de chances de se faire embêter ; c’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il avait souffert dernièrement. C’était donc un coup de poker indispensable à la préservation de sa santé mentale.  
« Vous essayez de vous faire virer, Kirkland ? menaça le directeur.  
_ Je n’attends que ça ».  
Celle-là aussi, on ne l’avait pas vu venir.  
Elle en boucha un coin à tout le monde. A quoi Diable jouait-il ?  
« Mais vous ne me virez pas, de toute façon, poursuivit le diablotin. Personne ne veut de mon poste de responsable des élèves depuis que l’ancien délégué à fait une crise de surmenage. Ce boulot fait flipper tout le monde, je suis le seul qui ait accepté de vous faire plaisir en le prenant. Mais si jamais vous me virez, vous n’aurez tout simplement plus de délégué, et donc plus de pont entre les professeurs et les élèves qui, je vous le rappelle, n’iront pas vous voir pour parler de leurs problèmes, car ils ont trop peur de vous. Je me demande combien de temps ce lycée tiendra avant de voir la majorité des étudiants se relâcher. Sans représentant de l’ordre, plus personne ne suivra les règles. Et votre cher lycée privé, si noble comme vous le croyez, va devenir aussi pathétique qu’un vulgaire lycée public des bas-quartiers. C’est pour ça que vous n’allez pas me virer ».  
Discrètement, certains professeurs ricanèrent devant cette nouvelle répartie et cette lutte contre l’omnipotence de ce directeur un peu trop strict. Rire un peu leur fit du bien.  
« Vous prenez beaucoup trop vos aises, depuis quelques temps, répliqua l’adulte. Laissez-moi vous rappelez que je suis en droit de vous punir. Et je n’ai pas l’impression que vous mettiez fin à ces rumeurs sur vous, comme vous me l’avez promis.  
_ Je n’ai pas que ça à faire, voyez-vous. C’est vous le directeur, c’est à vous de travailler pour qu’elles s’arrêtent. J’ai beau être le délégué, je ne suis pas votre chien. D’ailleurs, vous avez pas mal pris vos aises également, depuis que je suis là. Avec tout le boulot de paperasse que vous me donnez, je comprends que l’ancien délégué se soit évanoui. Il va falloir que vous revoyiez la quantité de travail que vous me donniez, car ça devient dangereux pour ma santé.  
_ Vous avez accepté ce boulot de votre plein gré.  
_ J’ai accepté de m’occuper des élèves, pas de vos dossiers administratifs que vous ne faites pas par flemme. Dorénavant, tout document que je juge ne pas être de mon ressort vous sera rendu immédiatement. Et il sera inutile d’insister, je ne les traiterais pas. Renoncez à votre avarice et embauchez une secrétaire ».  
Et il l’avait planté là, car n’ayant plus rien à lui dire.  
Donc oui, Arthur prenait beaucoup plus ses aises, mais elles étaient légitimes. Il en avait marre de se faire marcher dessus par tout le monde sans pouvoir répliquer car « ça ne donnerait pas une bonne image de lui et du lycée ».  
Il lui fallait reprendre sa vie en main. De toute façon, après ce qu’il avait précédemment vécu, plus rien ne pouvait le faire trembler. Et surtout pas un directeur coincé qui bataillait contre lui-même pour faire des économies sur tout.  
Putain d’avare.  
En seulement deux jours, il avait complètement renversé la balance. Ce ne serait plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’on ne lui foute la paix, peu importe s’il devait passer pour un nouveau genre de racaille malgré son statut de délégué.  
Oui, sacré paradoxe.  
Kiku le soutenait toujours avec autant de sympathie, bien qu’il l’ait engueulé pour lui avoir fait autant de frayeurs.  
Avec un peu de courage, Arthur remontait doucement la pente.  
Hélas pour lui, il subissait toujours quelques moqueries et propositions sordides par certains mecs trop insistants, mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas les tabasser devant tout le monde. Surtout qu’il était trop souvent en infériorité numérique.  
Puis il était toujours mal-à-l’aise chez lui, bien que Carwyn se soit beaucoup ouvert à lui, ce qui le rendit très sceptique. Il s’était tellement habitué à être ignoré qu’il ne sut pas quoi répondre lorsque son frère lui demanda comment il allait. Une question aussi simple l’avait fait tressaillir et il crut bien passer cinq minutes à chercher le piège dans la question.  
Après, Allistor le snobait pas mal. Il semblait même préoccupé par quelque chose, au point où il se perdait dans ses pensées n’importe quand. On ne comptait plus le nombre de plats qu’il avait renversé en oubliant simplement qu’il les portait dans ses bras.  
Cette situation arrangeait Arthur. Puisque son aîné était occupé à penser à autre chose qu’à le faire chier, il lui lâchait la grappe.  
Arthur lui en voulait encore beaucoup pour ce qu’il lui avait dit le soir de sa fugue.  
Bref, Arthur rentra donc de l’école, ce deuxième jour après avoir reçu le coup de fil miracle de son amant grâce à Antonio, et fut accueilli chez lui par un père en colère.  
Allons bon, qu’avait-il encore bien pu faire.  
« Il faut qu’on parle, toi et moi » fut tout ce qu’il obtint, le temps qu’ils se dirigeassent tous deux vers le salon.  
Les frères devaient trainer dans leurs chambres, se disait Arthur en attendant nerveusement de savoir ce que son père lui reprochait encore.  
« Le directeur de ton lycée m’a appelé ».  
Putain d’enfoiré de mauvais perdant, ragea Arthur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
« Il m’a expliqué qu’il se passait des choses autour de toi, en ce moment, poursuivit le père avec un air grave. Des choses dont il n’est pas très fier. Parait-il que tu es arrivé au lycée couvert de suçons et que certains aient découverts que c’était l’œuvre d’un homme. On m’a dit qu’une rumeur courrait sur toi à ce sujet. J’espère que tu as une explication.  
_ Tu l’as dit : « ce sont des rumeurs », tenta Arthur avec calme pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
_ Arthur ».  
Oh… Il avait pris sa voix autoritaire de patriarche agacé. Mauvais ça…  
Cachés derrière le mur du salon, les grands frères d’Arthur avaient été attirés par le fait que leur cadet ne soit pas monté directement dans sa chambre en arrivant, comme il le faisait pourtant d’habitude. Cela voulait donc dire que leur père l’avait réceptionné en chemin, ce qui n’était, depuis quelques temps, synonyme que de problèmes.  
L’histoire des suçons les étonnèrent puisqu’ils n’en savaient rien.  
Allistor trouva que la scène était ridicule. De part et d’autre de l’entrée du salon, quatre crétins étaient en train de tendre l’oreille en fronçant des sourcils. Une joyeuse brochette d’allumés, en somme. Brochette d’allumés dont il faisait partie, soi-disant passant. De toute façon, il n’avait plus d’honneur.  
« Je suppose que c’est cet homme qui t’a hébergé après ta fugue. Et inutile de le nier, je vois clair dans cette histoire, et c’est particulièrement décevant venant de toi ! Qui est-ce ?! Chez qui as-tu fugué, Arthur ?! reprit le père sur un ton plus violent. Je suis ton père, j’ai le droit de savoir !  
_ Non ! De « père », tu n’en as que le nom ! Tu n’as pas su me protéger des autres pendant mon enfance, alors tu peux toujours crever pour que je te donne un nom ! De toute façon, quel genre de lâche jetterait la personne qu’il aime en plein dans la gueule du loup ? Non, papa, tu ne sauras rien. Parce que tu ne ferais que tout gâcher, encore une fois ! Alors, oui, je reconnais être sous le joug de rumeurs sur mes orientations sexuelles, et oui, je préfère les hommes, mais non, tu ne sauras pas qui ! »  
Ce qui étonna fortement Allistor, ce fut l’expression entendu de Carwyn, qui semblait être plus ou moins au courant de l’histoire.  
Donc, Arthur leur cachait bien des choses… Et Carwyn aussi.  
Finalement, cette théorie du dealer de drogue au lycée tenait peut-être bien la route.  
Allistor secoua la tête. Non, non, non. Impossible ! Foutaises ! Du moins, il l’espérait.  
Quant à Carwyn, il commençait à se persuader qu’Arthur se prostituait d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il n’arrivait pas trop à savoir d’où lui venait cette idée mais elle lui semblait possible. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et si cet inconnu mystérieux n’était qu’un client sympa parmi tant d’autres ? En se faisant passer pour un amoureux transi, il minimisait les risques qu’on le découvre.  
« Je refuse que tu te compromettes de la sorte, surtout si c’est pour t’attirer des ennuis au lycée ! Parce que, pour l’instant, c’est tout ce que je constate.  
_ Tu m’empêche déjà de le voir avec tes règles à la con, alors vas-y. Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire pour m’emprisonner encore plus ! Des menottes, peut-être ? À moins que tu ne préfères embaucher un garde du corps personnel pour épier mes moindres faits et gestes ».  
Ce qui rassura le père dans cette déclaration, c’était qu’Arthur reconnaisse ne pas avoir le temps de voir son ou ses mystérieux amant(s). Il avait donc bien réagit, au bon moment. Avec un peu de chance, il sauverait son fils cadet de l’enfer dans lequel il s’était plongé.  
Ça parce qu’il n’était pas au courant que ledit mystérieux amant était la seule personne au monde capable de le sauver dudit enfer dans lequel il baignait.  
Arthur découvrait un certain égocentrisme chez son père, qui lui glaça le sang.  
De toute façon, il continuerait à lui cacher la vérité. Un point c’est tout !  
Ainsi, Arthur se leva, faisant fuir la fratrie qui espionnait toujours derrière l’entrée, puis il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers pour s’enfermer dans sa chambre, ignorant son père qui lui hurlaient qu’ils n’avaient pas fini de discuter.  
N’en ayant que faire, Arthur s’enferma dans sa chambre, à clef, et fouilla dans sa trousse avec toute la rage qu’il avait entassée dans son corps depuis tant de jours.  
Il ragea, sortit un marqueur, et écrivit sur son miroir « A 18 ans, je me barre ! ».  
La blague ne lui sembla pas assez poussée, alors il écrivit ces mêmes mots sur sa porte.  
Puis sur ses murs.  
Puis sur ses draps.  
Ses rideaux.  
Le sol.  
Le plafond (en montant sur une chaise, elle-même montée sur le bureau).  
Puis la fenêtre (à l’envers pour que les gens dans la rue puisse le voir).  
Au feutre indélébile, sinon c’était pas drôle.  
Sa chambre ainsi taguée dans ses moindres recoins, il s’allongea sur son lit, les bras tirés au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour se détendre. Il regarda l’heure sur son téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Après une bonne demi-heure à rien foutre, il se releva de son lit et partit se préparer en fouillant dans son armoire, à la recherche d’un gros manteau, assez ample, qui le dissimulerait.  
Il le posa sur son lit et alla se coiffer devant son miroir tagué, puis il mit un peu d’eau de toilette sur le col de son pull, comme il avait vu son père le faire quand il était petit.  
Les heures passèrent, il sauta le repas, prétextant travailler.  
Il attendait encore.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Allistor en avait plein le cul de cette histoire.  
Arthur lui cachait des choses.  
Carwyn lui cachait des choses.  
Son psy lui cachait des choses.  
Tous des putains de dissimulateurs.  
Du coup, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et s’alluma un petit cigare qu’il fuma depuis sa fenêtre, se foutant de la fumée qui revenait à l’intérieur. Tant pis si son père pesterait à cause de l’odeur. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de faire le vide dans sa tête.  
C’était qui, d’abord, ce Francis qui avait appelé Arthur ? Un client de prostitution ?  
A entendre Arthur, c’était son prof particulier de littérature.  
Littérature de mes couilles, oui, réfléchit Allistor en sachant pertinemment que c’était une matière dans laquelle son cadet brillait, sans l’aide de personne. Arthur savait très bien comment disserter sur l’expression de la vie humaine, selon Milan Kundera, sans qu’on le tienne par la main.  
Mais ça faisait des mois qu’il avait pris ce prof particulier.  
Bénévole, en plus.  
Evidemment, quand c’est gratuit, ça cache un truc. Allistor aurait dû le sentir. Mais à l’époque, il ne voulait rien entendre au sujet d’Arthur. Bizarrement, ça avait changé, récemment.  
Ça le faisait chier.  
Il fut sorti de ses rêveries lorsqu’il entendit du mouvement sur sa gauche.  
Sur la fenêtre de gauche.  
Sans réfléchir, Allistor éteignit son cigare et se cacha pour qu’on ne le prenne pas en flagrant délit de fumer à la maison. Il entendit des bruits assez étranges, un peu hasardeux plutôt. Comme absolument tout ce qu’entreprenait Arthur, en fait.  
En repassant timidement sa tête par l’entrebâillement de sa fenêtre, Allistor eut le déplaisir de voir son cadet jouer les ninjas sur la gouttière. En gros « pas doué » qu’il était, Arthur manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais il finit tout de même par atteindre le sol sans trop de problème.  
Bien sûr, il n’allait pas risquer de passer par l’intérieur de la maison avec leur père qui dormait au rez-de-chaussée.  
Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous… ?! interrogea mentalement le frère aîné.  
Arthur avait définitivement pété un câble, là.  
Le benjamin quitta la maison, enjambant la petite grille qui clôturait le jardin, et marcha d’un pas calme dans la grande rue face à leur petit habitat.  
Lorsqu’Allistor eut repris ses esprits, il avait mis son manteau et était déjà en bas. Sans chercher à comprendre à partir de quand les fugues nocturnes de son frère l’intéressait, il le suivit à distance raisonnable dans les rues quasi-désertes.  
Arthur avait un épais manteau pour se protéger du froid, le genre assez élégant mais qui dissimulait bien. Il avait l’intention de passer incognito dans un bar, ou quoi ? Et pourquoi le frère aîné avait l’étrange impression que le petit s’était fait un brin de toilette ? Il s’était coiffé, non ? Allistor jurait que c’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il le voyait coiffé. Ça ne fit que confirmer ses doutes sur le lieu malsain où il avait l’air de se rendre.  
Sauf que contre toute attente, Arthur s’engagea plutôt dans des rues annexes, peu bondées, alors que l’essentiel des bars se trouvaient à l’opposé.  
Où allait-il ?  
Allistor eut sa réponse lorsqu’il vit Arthur grimper la clôture d’un parc public, fermé pour la nuit.  
Dans un parc public fermé pour la nuit ?  
La théorie du dealer de drogue refit surface dans l’esprit de l’aîné. Il devrait retenir Arthur là, non ? L’appeler, le sommer de rentrer à la maison et d’arrêter ces conneries.  
Mais il voulait être sûr.  
Il enjamba donc lui aussi la grille, mais un peu plus loin, histoire de ne pas être vu par sa cible.  
Cela fait, il suivit Arthur de plus loin, camouflé derrière les rangées d’arbres du parc, se fichant pas mal de marcher sur l’herbe alors que c’était interdit.  
Il arriva derrière un buisson touffu et pressenti qu’il avait atteint son but.  
Il voyait, à quelques mètres, un homme assit nonchalamment avec une jambe croisée sur l’autre, les bras élancés sur le dossier du banc et la tête baissé. Du fait qu’il était de profil et portait une écharpe, Allistor eut du mal à l’identifier. Puis il faisait toujours nuit, ne l’oublions pas, même si la lune et les étoiles étaient particulièrement lumineuses.  
Un dealer de drogue ? pensa-t-il en voyant son petit frère approcher délicatement de l’homme jusqu’à s’arrêter à quelques pas de lui.  
Pourquoi ce silence ?  
Pourquoi cette tendresse dans le regard d’Arthur ? Et ce fin sourire espiègle qui ornait ses lèvres ?  
L’homme mystère tendit une main vers Arthur, peut-être pour lui demander de la marchandise, mais au lieu de lui tendre une liasse de sacs blancs, Arthur lui donna sa propre main, ne semblant pas contre l’idée que cet homme le touche alors qu’il avait refusé le contact de son propre père. Leurs doigts s’enlacèrent puis l’inconnu tira le plus jeune contre lui.  
Le temps qu’Allistor ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, leurs lèvres s’étaient déjà trouvées.  
Stop.  
Quoi ?!  
Le voyeur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.  
Stop ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ?!  
Ça allait trop vite pour lui.  
Emmitouflés tous les deux dans leurs épais manteaux, les deux hommes se dévoraient avec gourmandise, sans honte aucune (normal, puisqu’ils étaient censés être seuls).  
« Francis…, gémit Arthur en lui offrant son cou à embrasser ».  
Francis ?  
Le prof particulier était donc bien dans la magouille ?  
Allistor plaça sa main contre sa bouche dans un mouvement de stupéfaction total. Toutes ses idées commençaient à s’embrouiller pour former un grand bazar innommable. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement de son frère.  
Frère qui semblait empressé de poursuivre ce baiser désespéré.  
Leur étreinte avait tout d’une scène de retrouvaille. Ils étaient comme soudés l’un à l’autre, à s’enlacer avec… amour ? Vu les regards qu’ils se lançaient, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.  
Arthur était assis sur les cuisses du dénommé Francis, les bras autour de sa nuque pour le garder collé à lui. Leurs langues semblaient danser une ronde interminable, leurs mains en faisaient de même en fouillant le corps de l’autre. Ils cherchaient les caresses et la tendresse, se susurrant quelques mots d’amour lorsqu’il fallait se séparer pour respirer. Arthur prit même l’initiative de glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Francis afin d’y déposer des baiser papillons.  
Pour Allistor, c’était quelque chose de choquant que de découvrir que son frère avait une sexualité.  
D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que les mains de Francis étaient en train de faire, là ?  
Lorsque le cadet se mit à proféré un gémissement du creux de sa gorge, Allistor n’eut plus aucun doute sur ce que faisait le plus âgé. Leurs deux manteaux épais cachaient leur activité mais on voyait leurs quatre main disparaitre entre eux, juste au niveau de leurs bas-ventre. A en juger par les rougissements qui peignaient leurs joues, ils étaient en train de se toucher l’un l’autre, échangeant en même temps des baisers amoureux.  
Une des mains de Francis délaissa le travail pour se glisser sous le pull d’Arthur, qui sembla apprécier la caresse de cette main chaude sur lui. Pour l’imiter, le fugueur fit de même avec en déboutonnant d’une main quelques boutons à la chemise impeccable du bel héritier nouvellement fortuné.  
Leurs lèvres s’accrochèrent encore, camouflant certains bruits gênants. En tant que novice, Arthur avait plus de mal à se retenir de gémir – et peut-être ne le voulait-il pas, peut-être voulait-il offrir tous ses cris à son amant.  
Cependant, Allistor vit bien un tressaillement dans le corps de son frère, qui lui fit pousser un cri surpris, vite bâillonné par un baiser passionné. La main de Francis devait avoir délaissée la poitrine du jeune adolescent pour aller migrer vers ses fesses. C’était la seule explication. Un peu embarrassé, Arthur lui ravagea la bouche de son amour afin de penser à autre chose qu’à la petite douleur qu’il ressentait plus bas. Finalement, il sembla se détendre et put donc se concentrer sur son plaisir, bien qu’il n’ait pas arrêté de masturber son partenaire d’un même élan.  
Jugeant qu’ils avaient assez attendus, Arthur se redressa, dominant Francis en taille mais ne coupant pas le contact visuel entre eux. Le regard qu’il lui envoyait était tout bonnement l’érotisme incarné. C’était comme s’il lui disait « vas-y, prend-moi », mais sans utiliser de mots.  
Francis avait l’air captivé par l’expression de son visage.  
Par la chaleur de son regard.  
Par son souffle saccadé.  
Par ce silence érotique.  
D’ailleurs, les mots semblaient être une option pour eux. A part gémir sur le prénom de l’autre et vociférer quelques « je t’aime » ou « ne me laisse pas », ils ne se parlaient pas. L’essentiel de la discussion passait dans les baisers et les caresses.  
Allistor détourna le regard, rouge de honte.  
Il n’avait pas le droit d’être là, à contempler son frère s’abandonner dans le cœur de quelqu’un qui semblait tenir à lui. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, il était bouleversé de cette scène. Une flopée de sentiments paradoxaux l’envahissait. Même s’il avait cette rancœur au fond de lui, Arthur était son frère, bordel. Il n’avait vécu que par lui, depuis toutes ces années. Même si ce n’était que de la haine mutuelle, Allistor avait pu jouir longtemps du fait que sa simple existence empoisonnait celle d’Arthur.  
La cruauté fut donc de constater qu’Arthur n’en avait plus rien à battre de son frère aîné.  
Il avait trouvé quelque chose de mieux, de plus profond.  
C’était en partie ça qui gavait Allistor.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il allait devenir maintenant que son frère avait trouvé de quoi occuper ses pensées jour et nuit ? Il avait perdu de sa prestance, de son pouvoir ; il avait perdu l’influence qu’il avait sur Arthur. Il avait même l’impression d’avoir perdu la chance de se racheter auprès de lui.  
Pas qu’il voulait se racheter, bien sûr. C’était une simple constatation.  
Un petit cri retentit, coupé rapidement sous des bruits mouillés de lèvres qui s’aspirent, et le frère aîné ne pouvait qu’imaginer son cadet s’empaler sur la verge tendue de son compagnon.  
Comme pour veiller sur lui, il retenta un œil vers le couple et resta bloqué sur l’expression d’extase complète qui planait sur le visage d’Arthur.  
Un vrai sourire, calme, détendu, soulagé et satisfait, ornait ses lèvres rosies de baisers. Son amant n’était pas en reste, le serrant dans ses bras comme s’il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde – et c’était peut-être bien comme ça qu’il le voyait, après tout.  
Francis entama un mouvement pour soulever le bassin d’Arthur, le tenant toujours fermement contre lui. L’autre se laissa faire, mouvant de lui-même ses hanches.  
La seule chose à laquelle Allistor put penser fut : « ont-ils mis un préservatif, au moins ? » et il se trouva très con de réfléchir à ça alors que son frère cadet s’envoyait littéralement en l’air dans un parc public vers 1h du matin.  
Et lui, que faisait-il là ? Qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire maintenant ?  
Prévenir quelqu’un ? Ne rien dire ? Parler à Arthur ? Pour dire quoi ?  
Finalement un psy, c’est pas si inutile que ça.  
Ne se sentant pas à juger le spectacle jusqu’à la fin, Allistor s’enfuit discrètement, trop choqué de ce qu’il avait découvert pour faire quoique ce soit. Bien sûr, cette nuit encore, il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil.  
A la place, il alluma son PC et entama quelques recherches.  
Il voulait trouver ce Francis.  
Le problème, c’était qu’il n’avait que son prénom et son apparent attachement pour tout ce qui touchait à la littérature – sinon Arthur n’aurait pas inventé le mensonge du prof particulier de lettres.  
Nonchalamment, en attendant de trouver une bonne idée, Allistor pianota « Francis littérature », sur sa base de recherche internet.  
Et entre deux auteurs de livres plus ou moins connus, la photo bien reconnaissable du Francis qu’il connaissait lui apparut.  
Enfin, assez jeune. Mais il avait reconnu les boucles blondes et les traits principaux du visage. Du moins, il en avait assez vu de l’amant de son frère pour certifier qu’il avait le vrai Francis, en photo, sous son nez.  
« Francis Bonnefoy » était son nom.  
Avec cette nouvelle information, Allistor navigua sur le net, à la recherche d’informations cruciales.  
Ce ne fut pas compliqué puisque quelqu’un lui avait consacré une page Wikipédia et d’autres l’avaient interviewé sur divers sujets.  
Allistor mit son casque et écouta une interview au hasard.  
Il en vint à se demander, au bout de cinq minutes de visionnage, comment son frère pouvait être tombé dans les bras d’un homme qui semblait si volage en apparence. S’il était fidèle de nature, ça ne se voyait pas. Il avait le look du coureur de jupon et le timbre de voix d’un Dom Juan en quête de romance.  
Pourtant, il avait eu l’air désespérément amoureux lorsqu’il avait enlacé Arthur dans ce parc.  
Comme quoi, l’habit ne fait pas le moine.  
« Francis Bonnefoy, né le 14 juillet blah blah blah… héritier de blah blah blah… projets ludiques dans des médiathèques… blah blah blah… Ouais… Un gosse de riche, quoi. Arthur doit être tombé sur la tête pour aimer ce type ».  
Le cerveau d’Allistor, un peu en veille, venait de finir de calculer quelque chose.  
« Vingt-quatre ans ?! ».  
Il mit son poing sur sa bouche, espérant n’avoir réveillé personne.  
Mais là…  
Arthur se tapait les vieux, maintenant ?  
A ce stade, il était irrécupérable. Allistor allait avoir beaucoup de choses à dire à son psy.  
« Tu fais quoi, bordel… ? l’interrogea une voix ensommeillé qui lui tira son casque pour qu’il puisse l’entendre ».  
Allistor sursauta, faisant face à un Carwyn a moitié endormi.  
« Il est presque 3h du mat’, Al… T’as de la chance de pas avoir réveillé toute la maison avec ton bordel. Surtout Arthur. Depuis cet histoire de réveil pour faire la lessive, il est intraitable le matin ».  
Comment lui dire qu’Arthur ne risquait pas de l’engueuler puisqu’il n’était tout simplement pas là.  
A moins qu’il ne soit revenu sans qu’Allistor ne le sache.  
Il quitta son siège et se pencha à la fenêtre.  
Non, celle d’Arthur était encore ouverte, preuve qu’il était encore dehors.  
Pendant ce temps, Carwyn jeta un coup d’œil curieux à l’ordinateur allumé, peinant à comprendre pourquoi son aîné s’intéressait à un jeune héritier à 3h du matin en visitant sa page Wikipédia.  
« C’est qui, ce Francis Bonnefoy… ? demanda-t-il paresseusement.  
_ Personne.  
_ Bah voyons. Ça te ressemble bien de faire des recherches sur « personne » à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.  
_ Je fais ce que je veux de mes nuits ok ? Comme je trouvais pas le sommeil, j’ai bossé un peu et, de fil en aiguille, je me suis paumé sur internet. Ça arrive, il me semble. D’ailleurs, je n’ai pas à me justifier face à toi, je suis le plu vieux et… »  
Comme son cadet ne semblait pas l’écouter, Allistor se tut, passablement énervé d’être ainsi ignoré.  
« Eh ! Tu m’écoutes, bordel ?  
_ Né le 14 juillet…, marmonna Carwyn en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Et alors ? Tu t’intéresses aux signes du zodiaque, peut-être ? Eh bah il est Cancer, si ça t’intéresse. Tu peux me foutre la paix, maintenant ? »  
A ce moment-là, un bruit venant du dehors se fit entendre.  
Allistor savait que c’était Arthur qui revenait. Le problème, c’était que Carwyn n’était pas au courant des délires nocturnes du plus jeune.  
« C’est quoi ?  
_ Rien.  
_ Me prend pas pour un con, veux-tu ».  
Carwyn s’approcha de la fenêtre et constata que le jeune Arthur était en train de s’agripper à la gouttière pour escalader le mur qui allait à sa chambre. Aussitôt, il se recula de là où il était et offrit un regard incompris à son frère, qui lui rendit un haussement d’épaules avant de le foutre littéralement à la porte.  
Et avec tout ce boucan, personne ne s’était réveillé.  
Un miracle.


	10. Eternité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfiouuuuu! J'en viens enfin à bout!  
> Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivis cette fiction depuis le premier chapitre!
> 
> Celui-ci étant le dernier: bonne lecture finale!

Francis en était arrivé à un stade de sa vie où il savait qu’il devait prendre des décisions importantes. Ses retrouvailles nocturnes avec Arthur lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point la situation était urgente. Même si son jeune amant avait littéralement fondu de bonheur entre ses bras, Francis était extrêmement inquiet pour lui. Il n’avait pas osé en parler à Arthur pour ne pas gâcher la magie de leur union charnelle – qui fut absolument délicieuse, d’ailleurs – mais Antonio lui avait parlé des gestes obscènes que certains lycéens lui avaient adressés à la sortie de l’école.  
Et Francis n’était pas idiot, il avait bien compris qu’une information sur la sexualité d’Arthur avait filée. Par sa faute, surement.  
Maintenant qu’il avait repris confiance en lui, Francis se mit à élaborer une stratégie plus audacieuse pour pouvoir profiter de son amant dans des moments où ils auraient besoins de se voir. Jouer le professeur particulier était bien, mais pas assez.  
Il fallait viser plus grand, il fallait oser l’obscénité, le doigt d’honneur au directeur coincé du lycée d’Arthur, l’insulte ultime à leur famille, qu’ils n’aient plus rien à dire, qu’ils ne puissent rien faire, voire qu’ils vivent dans une semi-ignorance. Il fallait qu’ils se voient malgré la répulsion que certains pourraient avoir envers leur couple. Il fallait être discret mais efficace.  
Et Francis se dit qu’il avait son plan lorsqu’il commença à appeler son père avec un sourire démoniaque.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Lorsque Ludwig reçut Allistor dans son bureau, il comprit rien qu’en voyant sa tête qu’il en avait gros sur le cœur. Déjà, il avait reçu Arthur la veille mais celui-ci était resté très… flou. Bon, il semblerait qu'Arthur n’ait pas été agressé sexuellement à l’école, sinon il n’aurait pas eu cet air aussi rêveur et satisfait. De plus – mais ça, Ludwig n’était pas supposé le savoir (le problème d’un grand frère bavard, c’est qu’il ne ferme jamais sa gueule) –, Francis avait appris une « bonne » nouvelle, si on peut l’exprimer ainsi.  
Du coup, un avenir heureux en commun devait leur apparaitre, à ces deux tourtereaux imbéciles. D’après Gilbert, Francis travaillait d’arrache-pied afin d’obtenir la pleine confiance de son père et le respect de ses salariés. Paraitrait que, depuis que monsieur avait rembarré sa mère, l’aîné Bonnefoy avait acquis une nouvelle force, s’imposant comme un jeune homme empli de projets.  
A coup sûr, il était en train de préparer quelque chose. Par expérience, Ludwig savait exactement quand un membre du Bad Touch Trio (surnom les suivant depuis le lycée) prévoyait un plan. Ils avaient des mimiques, des comportements qui les trahissais. Et cette montée en compétence de Francis était une preuve formelle, ou Ludwig n’était plus Allemand !  
Quoiqu’il en soit, Allistor tirait une tronche mémorable.  
La dernière fois qu’il avait eu une sale gueule, c’était quand il avait appris que son frère voyait quelqu’un.  
Qu’avait-il bien pu découvrir cette fois-ci ?  
« Mon frère s’est fait sauter par son amant dans un parc en pleine nuit ».  
Ludwig eut soudainement envie de démissionner.  
Allistor raconta sommairement ce qu’il avait vu et fait cette nuit – qui fut mouvementée, osons l’avouer –, passant les détails qu’il n’avait jamais voulu voir (de toute façon, le psy ne voulait rien savoir de la sexualité du meilleur ami de son frère). Ludwig, par son expérience, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le déchirement qui s’était opéré en son patient. Allistor se sentait seul de ne plus avoir le pouvoir de contrôler les émotions de son frères. A force de ne vivre qu’à travers leur haine, il en était devenu dépendant. A l’inverse, Arthur cherchait à en sortir, à s’émanciper.  
Emanciper.  
Ludwig tiqua un instant puis se rendit compte que son patient en avait fini avec sa narration des événements.  
« Et Carwyn veut me tirer les vers du nez depuis qu’il a vu Arthur accroché à cette gouttière. Mais quelle vie de merde ! »  
Un petit silence s’installa, où tout deux réfléchissaient à la suite des évènements. Sentant que le frère aîné risquait de devenir un problème si on ne lui remettait pas les idées en place, Ludwig se permit d’intervenir en faveur d’Arthur.  
« Ecoutez-moi, monsieur Kirkland, je pense qu’il est temps de tirer cette histoire au clair, même si ça ne vous fera pas plaisir. Votre frère se fiche pas mal de ce que vous pensez de lui ou de ce que vous faites. C’est un fait que vous ne changerez pas, quoique vous fassiez. Il est temps de vous dégager de cette prison de rancœur que vous vous êtes créé. A force de haïr, vous ne vivez plus, vous êtes rongé. Et ce qui vous torture en ce moment, ce n’est pas tant de perdre la force et la pression que vous exerciez sur lui, c’est de perdre une chance de pardon parce que votre frère vous quitte.  
_ Non, je… !  
_ Laissez-moi finir. En principe, je ne suis pas aussi catégorique, mais la situation l’exige : excusez-vous, laissez-lui du temps et il reviendra vers vous. C’est le seul moyen existant pour vous empêcher de vous détruire et vous permettre de rester dans son cercle intime. Et si demander pardon vous semble insurmontable, essayez au moins de vous faire à l’idée que, de toute façon, Arthur ne sera plus jamais votre victime. Vous êtes adulte et vous avez un courage que même votre propre père n’a pas. Si depuis des années vous revendiquez votre haine pour votre cadet, rassurez-vous au moins de savoir que vous êtes le seul dans votre famille à dire les choses en face.  
_ Carwyn veut se faire pardonner ! Pas moi !  
_ Bien sûr que si, vous voulez qu’il vous pardonne. Votre humanité est plus forte que votre bêtise. Vous savez pertinemment qu’Arthur n’est en rien responsable de la mort de votre mère. Vous culpabilisez de vos agissements.  
_ Non ! Je ne regrette rien !  
_ Vous ne haïssez plus Arthur. Vous avez changé.  
_ C’est pas vrai !  
_ Et c’est pour ça que voir votre frère vous être indifférent est une torture. Parce que vous aimeriez qu’il voie que vous avez changé. Vous voudriez qu’il change aussi. Mais vous êtes trop fier pour l’avouer ».  
Avec une personnalité comme Allistor, mieux valait le mettre face à la vérité, au risque de le brusquer un peu. Il se remettrait en question et, avec un peu de chance, demanderait pardon à Arthur avant que celui-ci ne « disparaisse » purement et simplement. D’ailleurs, Ludwig allait devoir passer un coup de fil à Francis avant que ce dernier ne fasse n’importe quoi.  
Sauf que Francis n’était pas supposé savoir qu’il était le psy de son amant. Et qu’Arthur lui disait tout. Ça le ferait moyens, niveau ambiance, dans les soirées pizzas de son frère.  
Quoiqu’après tout, c’était de la faute de Francis. Il n’avait qu’à pas se taper un adolescent dans un lieu public et causer autant de bazar !  
Furieux mais troublé, Allistor avait coupé court à la discussion et s’en était allé, mains dans les poches, le nez plissé et les sourcils froncés. Mais Ludwig ne se faisait pas de soucis. Comme il l’avait dit : l’humanité de ce jeune homme était plus poussée que sa bêtise. Tout ce qu’il fallait, c’était attendre.  
Il reçut ensuite Carwyn, qui semblait particulièrement détendu, comme d’habitude, et qui s’assit devant lui avec un air plutôt neutre. Du coup, le psy ne sut pas trop dans quel état d’esprit il était, ni quoi lui dire pour éviter de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Avec ce jeune homme, on ne savait jamais vraiment quelle attitude adopter.  
« Je sais tout », lui avait-il dit.  
Ludwig se retint de passer une main nerveuse sur son visage. Non mais de quoi parlait-il encore ?  
« Pardon ? Qu’est-ce que vous savez, au juste ? demanda le psy.  
_ J’ai fait des recherches depuis hier. Une sacré nuit blanche mais ô combien instructive. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Arthur avait mis le 14 juillet en code PIN de son téléphone. Mais quand il est rentré de sa fugue nocturne et que j’ai vu Allistor s’intéresser de près à ce mystérieux Francis Bonnefoy, bizarrement né un 14 juillet, il ne m’a pas fallu longtemps pour faire le lien ».  
Avec son sourire fier, Carwyn avait quelque chose d’inquiétant. Surtout, on ne savait pas ce qu’il comptait faire de sa découverte, surtout avec un air si menaçant. Ludwig avait l’impression de se faire engueuler, sans vraiment savoir d’où lui venait ce sentiment. Il n’était officiellement que le psychiatre. Personne ne savait à quel point il était impliqué dans l’histoire.  
« Le fameux Francis en a fait de belles dans ses années de lycée, continua le britannique en sortant quelques documents de son sac comme s’il était inspecteur de police. De très beaux projets scolaires qui ont fait parler d’eux.  
_ Euh… Sans doute…  
_ Surtout ce concert organisé par leur école et dont l’argent récolté a été envoyé à une association humanitaire. Magnifique projet que lui et ses amis ont eu.  
_ Oui, sans doute…, acquiesça Ludwig tout en se remémorant les longues soirées où son frère lui parlait de ce génialissime projet qu’il organisait avec ses deux meilleurs amis ».  
Le psy tiqua.  
Non…  
« Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et… Gilbert Beilschmidt ».  
Ludwig allait tuer son frère.  
Mais d’abord, il allait falloir percer Carwyn à jour et se sortir de ce merdier.  
« Bon, d’accord. Mon frère aîné a fait ce projet avec Bonnefoy. Et alors ? tenta-t-il. Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? Je n’ai rien à en dire.  
_ Ce qui m’énerve, c’est que vous étiez au courant de tout depuis longtemps.  
_ Je ne peux rien faire, Kirkland. C’est la loi.  
_ Je me sens insulté d’avoir parlé de mes états-d’âme à quelqu’un qui connaissait déjà les enjeux de l’histoire.  
_ J’étais sous secret professionnel. De toute façon, vous ne devez pas me considérer comme un acteur de votre problème.  
_ Vous agissez forcément sur le problème. Parce que vous côtoyer Bonnefoy.  
_ Pas tant que ça, croyez-moi. Je vois plus votre père que lui, c’est pour vous dire. Surtout en ce moment, il a des occupations qui l’occupent bien assez.  
_ Alors qu’est-ce qu’on va faire pour sauver mon petit frère ?  
_ Vous parlez comme si j’avais le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit.  
_ Vous l’avez, ce pouvoir.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Vous pouvez faire quelque chose. N’avez-vous pas vous-même dit que vous voyez mon mère plus souvent que Bonnefoy ?  
_ Et alors ? Je ne peux pas donner d’ordres à mes patients, même dans l’intérêt des autres. De toute façon, je serais tout de suite repérer.  
_ J’en doute, voyez-vous. Depuis quelques temps, mon père est brisé, tant par son travail que par notre vie de famille. Il est vulnérable. Si on veut décamper cette situation, il faut agir maintenant et efficacement. Et qui mieux que vous peut influencer mon père ? ».  
Ludwig n’en revenait. Carwyn était venu jusqu’ici pour lui demander de manipuler son père en faveur d’Arthur. Aussi fraternel puisse être cet acte, c’était aussi incroyablement stupide. Jouer avec les règles n’apportait jamais rien de bon. Surtout pas dans sa profession.  
Cependant, il écouta parler Carwyn jusqu’au bout, histoire de voir quel plan ce diablotin avait prévu pour torturer les méninges de son paternel.  
Le plus étonnant fut que c’était un plan foireux mais loin d’être stupide.  
Les Kirkland étaient de vrais diablotins.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Arthur était en train de réviser pour son contrôle de géographie avec Bella lorsque le directeur lui demanda de le suivre sur le champ, demandant à la jeune fille d’excuser son ami auprès du professeur. Le jeune délégué crut d’abord qu’il allait encore subir des remontrances mais son directeur semblait avoir adopté une attitude très sérieuse.  
Ils arrivèrent très vite dans la salle des professeurs où les tables avaient été arrangées de telle façon qu’on pressentait qu’une importante réunion devait avoir lieu. Tous assis en cercle, crayon en main, le corps enseignant attendait, jetant un regard à demi-curieux sur les nouveaux arrivants.  
Okay, là, s’il ne se passait pas un truc décisif pour l’avenir de l’école, Arthur ne s’appelait plus Arthur. Mais quel genre d’événement pouvait justifier la réunion entre les enseignants, le directeur et le délégué des élèves ?  
On l’invita à s’asseoir, dans une sorte de silence de concentration, avant que le directeur ne commence à parler, seul être encore debout dans toute la pièce.  
« Bien ! Les personnes les plus importantes de cette école étant présent, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer une surprenante nouvelle qui va fortement modifier notre instruction. Voyez-vous, notre établissement a reçu une demande de partenariat, dans le cadre d’un projet national visant à développer l’appétence intellectuelle des jeunes ».  
Les professeurs se regardèrent entre eux, pas certains de savoir quoi faire ou dire face à ce genre de nouveauté. En fait, ils ne voyaient pas encore ce qui allait changer, mais ils se turent pour laisser leur patron finir son discours.  
« Deux heures par semaines, un employé du domaine littéraire viendra voir les élèves de chaque classe pour parler de littérature, proposer des œuvres et venter leurs mérites. Notre partenaire a même tenu à faire des dons à la bibliothèque pour que nos étudiants puissent avoir continuellement accès à… disons… une riche documentation. Si le projet fonctionne, il sera proposé dans d’autres écoles. C’est une aubaine pour le milieu intellectuel et le meilleur moyen de montrer une bonne image de notre lycée ».  
A partir de cette dernière phrase, les professeurs comprirent que, ce qu’on attendait d’eux, c’était de véhiculer une bonne ambiance et de mobiliser les élèves. Il y avait un sérieux enjeu pour le directeur : une publicité en or.  
« Arthur Kirkland, en tant que délégué des élèves, a été demandé par l’entreprise partenaire pour faire le lien entre eux et les classes. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, Kirkland, je n’y suis pour rien ! C’est eux qui vous ont jugés à même de remplir cette fonction. Quoiqu’il en soit, vous aurez une réunion de deux heures, toutes les semaines, sauf exceptions indépendante de ma volonté, avec un de nos partenaires pour planifier les rencontres et évènements.  
_ Excusez-moi, monsieur…, interrogea une des enseignantes, mais quelle est le nom de l’entreprise nous proposant ce partenariat ?  
_ La maison d’édition Vergas ».  
Arthur arrêta d’écrire, les sourcils froncés. Il était sûr d’avoir entendu quelque chose de… bizarre… Ou alors, il avait mal entendu… Non, c’était impossible que… puis pourquoi ?  
« Et figurez-vous, poursuivit le directeur sans remarquer l’interrogation silencieuse du délégué, que le futur directeur en personne sera le fameux membre qui fera des interventions en classe. Comme il est sur le point de succéder à son père, il tient à mener son premier gros projet en tant que nouveau patron. Il est fort probable que les médias en parlent, rien que pour le côté altruiste de cette proposition. Après tout, c’est un sacré investissement, même si on ne sait pas trop d’où lui est venue cette idée. Enfin bref, plutôt que moi, je le laisserais se présenter personnellement lorsqu’il sera là ».  
Pour la seconde fois, Arthur ne bougea plus, trop ébahit par ce qu’il était en train d’entendre.  
« Quand il sera là ? parvint-il à murmurer.  
_ Oui, nous avons rendez-vous dans cinq minutes ici-même pour que vous fassiez tous sa connaissance. Et surtout vous, Kirkland, puisque vous allez passer deux heures par semaine avec lui pour travailler ».  
Aucun mot ne pouvait traduire le choc d’Arthur. C’était à n’y rien comprendre et, malgré le fait que son cerveau carburait à plein régime, il n’arrivait pas à penser efficacement. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pris à Francis pour proposer pareille idée.  
Ce n’était tout de même pas juste pour le voir, lui ?  
Non, Francis n’allait pas investir une grosse somme dans un projet sans bénéfice financier, avec l’avenir de plusieurs employés dont il avait la charge, juste pour voir son amant deux heures par semaine. C’était… impensable. Quel genre de tordu ferait ça ?  
Un amoureux transi, lui chuchotait une petite voix dans sa tête mais, devant son début de rougeurs aux joues, il préféra l’ignorer et prendre des notes inutiles jusqu’à ce que trois coups francs ne se fassent entendre, en rythme avec les battements de cœur du délégué qui en perdit son stylo de surprise.  
L’instant d’après, d’une démarche souple et élégante, Francis Bonnefoy, paré d’un costume impeccable, proprement coiffé, fit son entrée dans la salle, faisant rougir les célibataires et les femmes mariées et soupirer Arthur qui le camoufla derrière un faux bâillement.  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux si intensément que le délégué se détourna pour ne pas littéralement mourir de bonheur. Ça ne le ferait pas trop. Surtout devant le corps enseignant. Et son directeur qui ne l’aimait déjà pas.  
Mais merde, Francis s’était parfumé aux phéromones ou quoi ?!  
De son allure cordiale, avec toutes les plus nobles formules de politesses qui existent en ce monde, le bel héritier se présenta aux adultes, accentuant son côté charmant pour rentrer immédiatement dans leurs bonnes grâces. Cela fait, il alla se planter devant Arthur, un sourire infiniment doux et chaleureux plaqué aux lèvres, tant et si bien qu’Arthur resta bloqué sur ce visage qu’il aurait voulu embrasser sans gêne devant tous.  
« Je suppose que tu es le fameux délégué des élèves, commença l’adulte. C’est un réel… plaisir que de te rencontrer. J’ai eu de bons échos sur ton travail et je dois avouer que je… bous d’impatience à l’idée de travailler avec toi… »  
Si Francis ne venait pas de lui faire du charme par des expressions tendancieuses à double-sens, Arthur ne s’appelait définitivement plus Arthur.  
« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-il cependant avec un léger sourire espiègle. Pour ma part, je n’ai jamais entendu parler de vous ».  
La réplique claqua si brusquement qu’à part Francis, tout le monde fut choqué de ce manque de tact qui, ne savait-on jamais, allait peut-être mettre leur partenaire dans de mauvaises dispositions. Cependant, Francis avait compris qu’Arthur était rentré dans son petit jeu en lui offrant de la résistance.  
« Tant mieux, nous allons pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance. Monsieur votre directeur m’a promis que vous me feriez visiter les lieux, et principalement la salle des délégués où nous travaillerons souvent ainsi que la bibliothèque ».  
Arthur fit l’effort de passer outre le fait que le vieux coincé avait encore essayé de le baiser en lui foutant du travail supplémentaire. Pour une fois, ça serait bénéfique.  
Avec son habituel sourire cordial, Francis demanda au jeune délégué de lui faire visiter, prétextant une « forte curiosité » et un une enthousiaste « envie de revoir les locaux d’un lycée » parce que « ça faisait longtemps » qu’il disait. Arthur le traita vaguement de vieux, sans que les autres d’adultes n’entendent, puis lui demanda de le suivre hors de la salle.  
« J’espère que tu vas m’expliquer ton petit manège, avertit le plus jeune alors qu’ils marchaient dans les couloirs vides de l’école.  
_ Quel petit manège ? Je suis en plein projet professionnel, mon amour. Une entreprise qui s’associe à un établissement scolaire se fait forcément de la pub, surtout avec le départ imminent de mon père, il y a fort à parier que le milieu littéraire va réagir, en bien comme en mal. Bien sûr… le fait de t’avoir pour moi seul deux heures par semaines est un bonus que je saurais apprécier.  
_ T’es tordu, Francis.  
_ Ose me dire que ça ne te plait pas.  
_ Et ton père a accepté cette idée aussi vite ? demanda le jeunot pour ne pas avoir à répondre à la question.  
_ D’abord, il a été sceptique, puis il m’a dit que puisque c’était en passe de devenir mon entreprise, c’était à moi de juger ce qui était bon ou pas. En tout cas, l’Education Nationale m’a déjà envoyé un mail de félicitation pour mon altruisme ».  
Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des délégués où Francis entra le premier, très curieux de voir dans quel milieu son fiancé travaillait tout ce temps.  
Arthur jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans le couloir par acquis de conscience et ferma leur dernier accès. Lorsqu’il se retourna pour parler à l’adulte, ses lèvres furent prises d’assaut, le plaquant contre la porte. Par réflexe, il porta ses bras autour du cou de son assaillant et ouvrit la bouche, débutant la danse érotique de leurs langues.  
Arthur aurait aimé lui dire « pas ici », pas dans une école catholique de balais dans le cul où les rumeurs l’assiégeaient, mais faire pareil crasse à une institution qui le haïssait lui donna un plaisir sadique, et ce fut donc avec une joie odieuse qu’il laissa Francis le soulever par les cuisses pour le prendre à même le mur.  
Retenant ses cris d’extase, le délégué se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres, infiniment heureux que leur couple soit sauvé par cette initiative. Deux heures par semaine en pleine journée, c’était toujours mieux qu’une fois de temps en temps, à l’arrache dans un parc à une heure du matin.  
C’était une petite victoire, mais une victoire tout de même.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
La salle paraissait sombre, un peu déprimante. Il y avait quelque chose dans l’air d’inquiétant. Ou bien ce n’étaient que les pensées noires et déprimantes d’un père usé et impuissant. En tout cas, le père Kirkland était là, devant le bureau de son psychiatre qui, beaucoup plus menaçant que d’habitude, lisait un rapport devant lui pour le faire patienter. C’était stressant, mais le patient ne pouvait plus se séparer de l’oreille attentive de cet homme, il avait besoin d’être écouté, et ce même si le docteur Beilschmidt l’intimidait par sa carrure et son allure secrète.  
« Bien, merci de votre patience, monsieur Kirkland. Je suis à vous.  
_ … Eh bien… Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire vis-à-vis d’Arthur… Ça ne va pas du tout…. Il me cache des choses et j’ai beau le menacer, il ne laisse rien passer. Cet enfant est encore plus imperméable que sa mère… Je ne savais même pas que c’était possible. Je ne vois pas comment lui faire entendre raison !  
_ Lui faire entendre raison sur quoi ? provoqua le psy.  
_ Et bien… ! Sur… Sur ses agissements ! Sur ses… relations !  
_ Vous pensez que ce sont ses relations avec cet homme inconnu qui lui portent préjudice ?  
_ Bien sûr ! Quoi d’autre ?!  
_ Et vous ?  
_ Pardon ? Comment ça « et moi » ?  
_ Vous ne lui portez pas préjudice, peut-être ? »  
Le père Kirkland écarquilla les yeux puis sembla se sentir très mal à l’aise, son visage venait de perdre quelques tontes de couleur. Son regard tremblant n’osa pas rencontrer celui de son vis-à-vis, préférant plutôt se glisser sur le sol. Il semblait même transpirer un peu.  
« C’est lui qui vous a dit ça… ?  
_ Non, c’est moi qui vous pose la question, monsieur Kirkland. Etant extérieur à la situation, je ne suis pas le plus à même de vous juger, mais il me semblait plutôt que le problème de votre fils, c’était sa mésentente avec ses frères. Il n’a jamais été question d’un amour malheureux qui lui ferait tourner la tête. Et les rares fois où nous parlons de ça, votre fils semble totalement détendu et heureux. Alors désolé de briser votre théorie, mais ce n’est pas cet homme qui rend Arthur malheureux… C’est vous ».  
Avec un tressautement incontrôlé, le père Kirkland releva la tête, choqué, pour chercher si ce qu’il entendait n’était pas le fruit de son imagination. Mais le regard dur et sérieux du psy lui fit ravaler précipitamment sa salive, avec laquelle il manqua de s’étouffer.  
« Moi ?! reprit-il ensuite, les yeux cernés de tristesse. Mais vous avez dit que c’était sa relation avec ses frères qui…  
_ Vous êtes aveugle ou bien ?  
_ P-Pardon ?  
_ Vos fils sont en train d’enterrer la hache de guerre à petits pas et vous êtes le seul à ne rien remarquer. Le dernier rempart au bonheur d’Arthur, c’est vous. Vous êtes la seule personne qui l’empêche de sortir, de respirer et d’être heureux. Vous l’enfermez comme un condamné à mort et lui avez retiré son seul soutient moral : son petit-ami. Si vous voulez que votre fils aille mieux, vous allez devoir faire des efforts, aussi dur cela puisse-t-il paraitre.  
_ M-Mais…  
_ Et si vos fils se sont auto-persuadés qu’Arthur était le meurtrier de leur mère, c’est aussi parce que vous n’avez pas su leur retirer cette idée de la tête. C’était votre rôle que de leur faire comprendre qu’ils se fourvoyaient. Vous auriez dû les prendre à part dès leur plus juene âge pour leur faire comprendre que c’était un accident et qu’Arthur était innocent ».  
Ludwig était intérieurement très mal à l’aise. C’était la première fois qu’il manipulait l’esprit d’un de ses patients. Il avait la détestable impression d’utiliser sa faiblesse contre lui-même, et il comprenait soudainement comment des êtres aussi minables que des terroristes arrivaient à laver le cerveau d’innocents. Il avait la sensation d’être le même genre d’ordure qu’eux, sauf qu’au lieu de convaincre son patient de se faire poser une bombe sur la poitrine, il essayait juste de le convaincre de laisser vivre son fils. C’était déjà plus noble.  
Plus jamais il ne recommencerait ça.  
« Mais… Mais que dois-je faire ?! implora le père. Je suis perdu ! Qu’est-ce que je… ?!  
_ Chuuuut… Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. J’ai bien une solution qui vous arrangerait et qui est tout à fait légale. Puis elle laissera le temps à votre fils de vous pardonnez, vous et ses frères. Il faudra juste un peu de temps ?  
_ Et… quelle est-elle, cette solution miracle ?  
_ L’émancipation ».  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
C’était la situation la plus abracadabrantesque que Francis ait jamais vécu.  
Quelques jours après ses retrouvailles passionnées dans la salle des délégués avec son jeune fiancé, celui-ci l’avait contacté avec un certain empressement dans la voix, lui expliquant que son père avait convoqué toute la fratrie pour leur annoncer qu’Arthur allait quitter la maison.  
Ce n’était pas qu’il était mis à la porte, mais plutôt que son père avait soudainement jugé bon de le laisser vivre loin de toute frustration. Il était question de lui louer un appartement, sauf si « une âme charitable » acceptait de l’héberger. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Francis pour comprendre ce qu’Arthur attendait de lui.  
« Putain ».  
Il avait dit ça parce que c’était le moment idéal.  
Il s’était plus ou moins débarrassé de sa mère, il commençait à s’installer pleinement dans la vie active, il avait sa propre maison… il avait tout. C’était le moment idéal… Tellement que c’en était suspect.  
Mais ne pensant à rien d’autre qu’à son bonheur, il avait tout de suite accepté d’héberger son fiancé.  
Mais bien sûr, il allait devoir l’aider à amener ses affaires. Il allait donc devoir aller le chercher chez lui.  
Chez lui.  
Genre, devant sa famille.  
Ce qui nous amène à cette délicieuse journée de printemps.  
Francis venait de descendre de sa voiture (empruntée à Lovino, précisons-le) et faisait face à une scène assez cocasse.  
Bien que l’idée de l’émancipation vienne du père – semblait-il –, il ne semblait que moyennement convaincu par cette conclusion. Avec un air très sceptique, son regard faisait des va-et-vient entre son fils et ce qu’il supposait être son amant mystérieux. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Mais il avait déjà signé les papiers et, avec l’accord d’un membre d’une association bizarre qui avait dû en toucher deux mots à Ludwig juste avant, Arthur pouvait désormais s’en aller librement.  
Mais son père avait tout de même demandé à ce qu’il lui donne régulièrement de ses nouvelles, au moins pour la rassurer, ce qui était complètement compréhensible.  
Francis assistait donc à la scène d’au revoir avec la légère sensation d’être un peu de trop. Pour ne pas s’incruster, il restait accoudé à la voiture, très heureux d’avoir réussi à la conduire sans accident, et attendait avec un air doux sur le visage.  
Le père Kirkland serra son fils dans ses bras. Et même si cela allait être dur au début, il présentait que les choses s’arrangeraient. Arthur avait la rancune tenace mais cet acte de confiance devait avoir eu un impact sur lui. Comme l’avait dit le docteur Beilschmidt, il y avait une chance de pardon.  
Les jumeaux rougirent lorsqu’Arthur alla devant eux pour leur dire au revoir.  
Eux n’avaient rien fait dans cette histoire mais ne pouvait que lui souhaiter le meilleur. Ils restaient frères et sœurs. Lisa posa donc ses lèvres sur sa tempe, mais les retira rapidement après, comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Elle était assez orgueilleuse, comme tous Kirkland qui se respecte, et se contenta de regarder ailleurs en croisant les bras, les joues cependant toutes chaudes.  
Quant à Edwyn, il lui serra la main doucement puis soupira en un sourire tranquille, pas déçu que cette histoire finisse bien. Les conséquences auraient pu être graves, autrement.  
Puis vint le tour de Carwyn, qui prit Arthur à part en l’éloignant des autres, ce qui étonna à peu près tout le monde.  
« Bon, écoute-moi bien, petite tête de mule. Tu vas trouver ça con mais… bon… enfin… ça va faire un vide quoi… Et puis… euh… Ouais bah… Prend soin de toi, quoi… Même si l’autre grande perche de Bonnefoy va sûrement le faire à ta place.  
_ Tu essayes de te faire pardonner, Carwyn ? demanda suspicieusement Arthur en croisant les bras. Voilà qui m’étonne de toi.  
_ Ouais bah, crois-moi, je suis pas le seul à être gêné. On s’est tous rendu compte qu’on avait merdé avec toi. Et même si on ne te le dit pas clairement, parce que tu connais la famille et notre malédiction de la mauvaise foi, on est… désolé… Ouais… T’es mon frère malgré tout. Alors si un jour t’as besoin… Bah… Je sais garder un secret, quoi.  
_ Toi ? Tu sais garder un secret ?  
_ Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores, Arthur. Tant de choses~ ! »  
Avec cette mystérieuse dernière réplique, Carwyn retourna vers le reste de sa famille puis jeta un regard inquisiteur à Allistor, qui fumait un cigare en regardant ailleurs, se croyant peut-être discret.  
Carwyn se glissa derrière lui et le poussa vers Arthur.  
« Putain, Carwyn, merde !  
_ Te fais pas désirer, Al. Va lui parler avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ».  
Arthur haussa un sourcil, toujours à l’écart, puis observa avec suspicion son frère aîné se diriger vers lui avec un air gêné. Allistor avec un air gêné ? C’était la fin du monde, peut-être ?  
« Bon écoute, microbe… Ok, j’ai fait le con. Ok, j’ai été un enfoiré. Ok, t’as pas tué maman, façon c’était con d’imaginer qu’un truc aussi petit que toi pouvait venir à bout d’une femme aussi forte. Ok, tu m’en veux et ça me fait chier parce que je suis plus comme ça. Mais… bref… Je suis désolé… un peu… »  
Un peu parce que la malédiction des Kirkland était trop forte pour eux.  
« Puis bon, bref… Si ça te plait de vivre avec ce fils à papa, c’est comme tu veux. Mais fait gaffe, il a tête bizarre.  
_ Al…  
_ Ouais bah quoi ? C’est sa faute !  
_ Thank you.  
_ Ah, mais arrête de me… Hein ?  
_ ‘Thank you’ j’ai dit, espèce de crétin à moitié sourd.  
_ Si je te dis que je t’emmerde, tu fais quoi ?  
_ Je te réponds que tu as entièrement raison.  
_ Ouais, c’est ça. Sal petit hamster, va.  
_ Et toi, tu vas crever à force de fumer ces merdes.  
_ C’est mon problème.  
_ Eh bah dans ce cas, je m’en vais. A plus, imbécile ».  
Avant qu’il ne s’en aille, Arthur reçu une pression sur la tête qu’il n’identifia pas. Clignant des yeux et faisant face au regard franchement choqué de son père, il comprit qu’Allistor était en train de lui frotter la tête.  
De lui frotter la tête ?  
« J’ai hâte de te revoir, sale gosse. Juste pour qu’on puisse de nouveau se foutre sur la gueule ».  
Puis Allistor s’était détourné pour aller s’asseoir sur le perron de leur maison, lançant un regard sceptique à Francis qui lui répondit par un grand sourire complaisant et un tirage de langue peu mature.  
Le frère aîné des Kirkland se fit la réflexion que les repas de Noël allaient dorénavant être absolument hilarants. Et qu’il allait un jour cogner ce voleur de petit frère.  
Un jour.  
O*0~.o.~0*O  
Francis gara la voiture dans un angle bizarre.  
« Tu as eu ton permis ? demanda Arthur.  
_ Non, pourquoi ?  
_ … C’est bien ce qui me semblait.  
_ Bah j’ai pas eu le temps depuis que j’ai commencé mes études. Et comme mon boulot et sur une ligne de Metro qui passe pas loin d’ici, je m’en suis toujours sorti.  
_ Oui mais, en attendant, la personne à qui tu as emprunté cette voiture ne va pas être contente lorsqu’elle va voir les rayures sur la portière.  
_ Lovino ne le saura jamais, j’ai déjà appelé un garagiste.  
_ Quand ?  
_ Avant de venir te chercher, mon amour !  
_ Euh… Tu avais déjà prévu de la bousiller ?  
_ Allons, je me connais un minimum. Bien sûr que j’avais prévu le coup ! »  
Ebahit, Arthur quitta son siège, suivit de près par son fiancé. Ensembles, ils déchargèrent la voiture et rangèrent les bagages dans le salon, un peu n’importe où, alors que le chiot était déjà sur eux pour les saluer.  
Libre.  
Arthur était libre.  
Ça lui faisait un bien fou.  
« Tu penses que ça ira avec tes frères ? Vous m’avez semblé… bien plus proches, aujourd’hui.  
_ Qui sait ? Peut-être qu’avec le temps, ça ira mieux.  
_ Menteur, tu leur as déjà pardonné.  
_ Non ! C’est faux !  
_ Si, c’est vrai~ !  
_ Tsss ! Idiot ! »  
Francis lui tira le bras pour le coller à lui, puis déposa une série de baiser sur son cou.  
« Et dire que je vais t’avoir rien que pour moi, c’est un rêve éveillé.  
_ Tes parents ne risquent pas de trouver ça bizarre ?  
_ Quoi donc ?  
_ Que tu héberge un ado sorti de nulle part ?  
_ De quoi parles-tu ? Quel ado ?  
_ Bah… moi ?  
_ De quoi tu parles ? Allons, Arthur. Il n’y a « aucun » ado chez moi. Je vis seul avec un petit chiot et mes frères à deux pâtés de maison. C’est tout.  
_ … Tu… tu ne leur as rien dit ?  
_ Ils sont à la retraite, laissons-les tranquille~ ! »  
Donc concrètement, rien n’était censé les faire chier dans leur nouvelle vie de couple.  
Un petit désir se mit à naître dans les reins d’Arthur et il s’accrocha à la chemise de Francis avec un regard langoureux.  
« Monsieur Kirkland souhaiterait-il fêter ses dix-huit ans en avance~ ?  
_ Tais-toi et baise-moi ».  
Là, c’était clair. Arthur était à point et allait être exaucé. Nuit de noce en avance.  
De toute façon, dans leur histoire, tout avait été précoce. Pourquoi s’arrêter en si bon chemin ?  
Dans leur étreinte adoucie d’amour, ils glissèrent sur le parquet, s’embrassant d’un même élan, les bras emmêlés dans le dos de l’autre. Ils se goutèrent, s’apprécièrent avec passion, arrêtant le temps pour la journée, pour profiter de la tendresse d’une vie de couple et de la présence de l’autre.  
Et lorsqu’ils s’unirent, les seuls mots qu’ils purent prononcer furent de fougueux « je t’aime ». Et cet amour, ils le chériraient jusqu’au bout.


End file.
